TFP RP
by PaperLace
Summary: It's my current transformers prime roleplay with a friend. So it's still in progess.


The crowd roared her name in a repetitive chant loudly above the action; remote enough to remain out of harms way. Normally, a compelling warrior as she would be basking in their approving eyes, but never in the fight where their cries could be used as a deadly advantage for the opponent. The loud cheers were blocked from knowledge and carried into her audios as nothing more than barley whispers. She was a young, promising gladiator, already making a victorious dent in her career and was promptly became a favorite among the fans of this sport. The last thing she needed was to lose focus on her goal and throw her whole chances of winning to the large mech before her. She wouldn't let her fans be disappointed and she wasn't about to disappoint herself. No, she trained to hard just to throw it all away now.

Her opponent circled the mat like a cat making ready to pounce. His swords drawn in hand, swinging with impatience. "You ready to hit the floor, Livewire?" a deep sound emanated from the white mech's vocalizer.

Now was her time. Now was her chance. Her features darken to a deadly shade and optics narrow in an intense, roaring confidence. "No, but are you ready to taste defeat?" The femme was through playing with her opponent and now it was time to end it. She lunged at the white mech with full force; weapons of choice at hand. Soon her opponent would taste defeat and know the name Livewire.

The first move was her's and she didn't hesitate. Her motions

The crowd roared her name in a repetitive chant loudly above the action; remote enough to remain out of harms way. Normally, a compelling warrior as she would be basking in their approving eyes, but never in the fight where their cries could be used as a deadly advantage for the opponent. The loud cheers were blocked from knowledge and carried into her audios as nothing more than barley whispers. She was a young, promising gladiator, already making a victorious dent in her career and was promptly became a favorite among the fans of this sport. The last thing she needed was to lose focus on her goal and throw her whole chances of wining to the large mech before her. She wouldn't let her fans be disappointed and she wasn't about to disappoint herself. No, she trained to hard just to throw it all away now. Her features darken to a deadly shade and optics narrow in an intense, roaring confidence. The femme was through playing with her opponent and now it was time to end it. She lunged at the white mech with full force; weapons of choice at hand. Soon her opponent would taste defeat and know the name Livewire.

Wheeljack circled the mat they were sparing on. "You ready to hit the floor, Livewire?" He asked, swinging his blades in each hand.

"No, but heed my warning, Wheeljack, I'm ready to wipe the floor with you." she taunted.

Night Strike wandered the Nemesis hallways with everything being chaotic as usual and that dragon having made a mess of the hangar bay again she'd had little time to learn what she wanted to. She wanted to learn from Knockout to be a field medic or at least a nurse. She was Shockwaves little experiment. To those who knew her she was just night strike a femme seekeress with a weird habit of saying the wrong things. But to Shockwave she was his human test subject that went right. As she made a right turn into the medical bay she saw Knockout working on a vehicon whose facial plating got knocked in a few times. "Doctor will you be needing my assistance?" She asked.

Patching vehicons was something Knockout just didn't want to pass his evening to. He would have much rathered to take the night out and cruise down the empty roads, and to be passed by nobody. He did often get lonely diving alone and the idea for somebody to accompany him suited to the his liking, but since the death of his first partner... all he wanted was to be left alone. Alone in his medical bay where he had to stay behind to repair vehicons that was lately being broken by that accused Predacon who couldn't stay under control by Starscream's command. He almost wanted to scream, just thinking about all he has done for the Decepticon cause and being always seemingly to be at a dissapointment with lord Megatron boiled him inside, but as always he was able to ventilate a sigh, calming his processor so he could concentrate correctly on the work in front of him. He turned his helm slightly as he reached for his welder when the frame of a small figure appeared in the doorway of his medbay. Pivoting his body more, he seen it was only Night Strike pestering him for the third time this week. The eager,questioning look in her optics finally gave in to him and he let the femme in to help. He could use the wanted company, after all, talking to vehicons just seemed to be a waste of his precious time.

Night Strike watched and helped when the doctor instructed her to. "I'm sorry for being a bother, Doctor. I just want to be your apprentice, I want to learn from you if that's alright" She said keeping her optics on the task at hand then on the doctor himself.

Knock Out smiled, but just slightly at the femme Seekeress. He watcher her dainty servos work gracefully as she helped to repair the trooper before her. Her medical nohow was not comparable as his, if fact in Knock Out's eyes, she could use a lot of improvements in a lot of areas, but her servos were steady and graceful, he liked that in a nurse and that's where she had potential to become skilled in the medical field. He had know the female for some time, he knew what she was before she was a metallic, sentient being with a Spark, he knew that she was a Shockwave original experiment, but what puzzled the mech most is was that where did she come from before, where did she live and how did she live before that fateful day- pretty much everything about her he wondered. He reached over for his datapad that laid on a tabled beside him, and as he wrote he held the datapad just so it was enough for her reflection to be on the glass surface. The image glaring off from the pad was Night Strike peeking up at him and them quickly back down as if she didn't want the doctor to know she had even been looking up. Again he smiled,"What was is with humans that I even found the the least bit interesting?" he thought quietly to himself. Placing the datapad back on the table where he had found it, he glanced over at Night Strike "Are you able to handle the rest of a simple repair to this one's face plating while I work on the shoulder joints of another?". He hadn't meant to be rude to the seekeress, but he had spent the whole day repairing vehicons and it left him stressed and tired.

Night strike looked up at Knockout then nodded. "Yes doctor I can handle another, if you need a break I can take over for a bit. You repair and handle so much on the ship." She said lightly. She saw there were three more vehicons in need of repair. "Doctor...if you don't mind me asking how long did it take you to become an amazing doctor of the Decepticon army?" She asked as she kept her focus on the task at hand. She noticed he'd picked up the data pad she'd been using. "If there's anything you want to  
know about me doctor all you need do is ask there is certain information that you may find interesting as well as disgusting" She said.

The overworked medic took up her offer and found a seat, but making sure to keep close by Night Strike in case this newly assistant had problems. He let out a vent in satisfaction, he needed to relax and to him it felt like forever since he had a last break. He sat back and watched from a small distant as she finished up on the trooper, but her words of praise made him think back to his past days on Cybertron as a student at the Polihex Medical University. 'Amazing', as Night Strike had put it, wasn't something  
his mentor would have called it. He smiled as he recollected the many 'errors' that had made his teacher very miserable, and how he was told he would never be a dependable medic if he didn't straighten his attitude towards the science of it. Frowning, he looked up at Night Strike who awaited his reply with genuine interest even though her focus was on the trooper. The medic slightly grinned at her "Long enough be apart of our master's vessel," he stated as he reached over for the seekeress's datapad  
once again. Night Strike spoke to him once more, but not to speak of his past, but rather, of hers. "Yes, there is," Knock Out spoke."I want to know everything from before, during, and after what happened to you."

Night Strike knew this would come up sooner or later so she started to explain. "My name wasn't always night Strike, that's the name I chose when I was finally able to walk on my own peds. My full name is Trista Darby. You may know my cousin Jack Darby who's partnered to Arcee. And before you ask No I don't know where their base is he's never shown me the Autobots base. I do know of Arcee though"Night Strike said as she looked at the wiring in the vehicons armor. She delicately cleaned up what was amiss and fixed what was broken before continuing."One night I was walking home from  
an abandoned air base, I love jets so I tended to fix the old ones I'd find there before the military came and carted them off it was always funny when they came and saw that a few of their broken down jets were either fixed or near to full repair. But getting back to the explanation. I guess Shockwave  
had been watching me that entire time and well decided to use me a guinea pig. To see what would happen if you put the inferior mind of a human into the body of a cybertronian. I guess I was a success cause I wouldn't be here if I was a failed experiment. During the process though, I know my  
cousin must've been looking for me or some thing like that because I saw my face plastered all over the news the next few days. During the process though it hurt like hell, it felt like my soul was being ripped from my body and put into another which was what was happening" Night Strike said  
as she turned. "Is this alright doctor?" the seekeress asked.

Knock Out sat there patiently, listening to the seekeress talk about her past experience. He would have never pegged Night Strike to be related to the Autobot's pet, Jack Darby. Hearing all of this would make one think that the medic himself would have all her information down in the computer's medical and personnel files, but stats like those we're kept in Shockwave's own personal files used for his own purpose and needs. No, his commander made sure that no one would find out that Night Strike wasn't what she appeared to be; she was given a new name, a new identity, and a new life. Nothing about her previous years was ever jotted down for Knock Out's use. As she continued on, the medic believe the seekeress with not knowing where the Autobot headquarters was, mostly due to the fact that the  
scientist Shockwave would have used the Cordial Physic Patch on her as a newly Decepticon, and if it was a deceitful lie, well then, the Decepticons would be blowing the Autobots back to Cybertron, but that would be if Shockwave never used the Cordial Physic Patch. The love for jets would explain for her interest- not to mention willingness- to become a medic. Night Strike finished her story, and Knockout did have to hand it to the human, though, for being tougher than her race let on. The only thing he regretted was not being able to be there to watch the process- breaking things down was what he specialized in most. Getting up, he walked over and examined her work in a careful manner. The patients might have been vehicons, but to Knock Out, he tried to do everything with perfection- even  
repairing drones every day's wake."Yes, you're doing much nicer, but you need to work a little bit more on keeping you area cleaner." He was about to say more until being interrupted via comlink by Megatron "Knock Out, I need you to report to me at once.". It was one thing to work on the same  
ship with a powerful leader such as Megatron, but to be summoned by him was another story "Yes, My Liege." came Knock Out's quick and humble reply before stepping out the med-bay without a single word to Night Strike. Megatron just had that kind of effect on most people.

"Thank you doctor" Night Strike said before going back to her work. She saw him leave and wondered what happened.

Megatron looked to see his doctor walk into his throne room. "How is your little nurse doing Knock out? I do hope she's being of some use and not being a nuisance" the decepticon lord asked.

Night Strike looked to see the other drones that needed repair and soon started on them. She hummed to herself almost singing Awake and Alive from Seether.

Knock Out hurried down the halls as fast as his peds would let, passing crew members who the many paid no mind to the common sight seen frequently. The red medic came an intersection bustling with Vehicon and Eradicon activity just a few doors passed Megatron's trone, Knock Out scrambled past  
the mixed group,"Out of my way!" he yelled as he shoved a couple of troopers over to the side of the ship's hull. Slowing down to a more slower and presentable pace, the red mech entered into Megatron's domain. He never let his helm turn from it's straightforward position, but he let his red optics trail all over the room. Soundwave, the chief of security, stood over the Nemesis's computer controls, never looking up at the arrival; not like he really had to, Soundwave was after all the eyes and ears of the  
starship. His optics traveled closer to the front where his optics fell on one of Megatron's SIC, Starscream. There was no look of panic on his face, but rather a slight grin in his faceplate. Finally Knock Out's optics rested on the leader himself, Megatron. The doctor showed his respects to  
his ruler and bowed, "My Liege, you called for me?". The hulking form of Megatron stood, somewhat relaxed if that is what you could call it, and asked the doctor a question; his menacing red optics watched as his medic rose back to full height. "Not at all, in fact, she may prove most useful to me..." he replied.

"Very good, make sure she's kept busy. She still has the mind of youngling...well what humans call a teenager after all and will want to wander into things the femme really shouldn't." Lord megatron said keeping an optic on the doctor. "Other than that I have a mission for you both, this will prove where her loyalties lie. Soundwave has found an Energon spike that hasn't been tapped yet. I want you both to oversee the progress. Take as many Eradicons and Vehicons as you wish just don't let the Autobots through. I don't want failure am I clear, doctor?" he said as his red optics shined lightly.

Back in the medical bay Night Strike was busy cleaning up since she was done with fixing the cons that were in need of repair. She looked around then went to the computer and plugged in her Mp3 Player that she'd pulled from her body before it was burned. "Lets see if this will work," she thought as she pressed play on the now tiny device and set the volume to where only she could hear it in the room. "Yes! It works!" she said jumping lightly.

Soundwave, who was at the console, looked to see that there was an unauthorized use of the medical terminal. "Lord Megatron, there's an unauthorized use of the medical terminal. Shall I bring it up?" He asked.

Megatron looked to Soundwave then nodded. "Do so and bring it up on screen," He said looking and hearing what sounded like human music. "As I said, doctor, a teenager, with a knack for getting herself into trouble...please tell her if she wants to listen to music do so in her quarters and not while she's on duty. You know your orders and you're dismissed." He said looking to the youngling dance to the music while she worked. He knew that this femme was the only willing human that wanted to stay with the decepticons and was going to be of use to him. So he'd let her antics go but for how long he was still undecided.

A grin spread across his features, "As if I ever fail." Knock Out thought to himself. "I will keep that in mind about the femme, and have no doubt, Lord Megatron..." Looking over at Starscream, he spoke again. "there will be no mistakes while I'm in charge.". The reaction on the SIC's faceplate was priceless, Knock Out had purposely hit a sensitive spot the Seeker's over-sized ego. Starscream was almost a friend to the medic after the death of someone close to him. He and the Seeker seemed to have a lot in common after all, like the way they had the nice finish touch to their armor plating and how both was always at the disapproval of Megatron. Knock Out appreciated that about Starscream always being their for him and visa versa, but at the same time he couldn't help but test the seeker when he could. His thoughts was interrupted by the words of the mech not to far from him, he watched as Soundwave brought up an image on the visual screen for all to see. Knock Out was at mixed feelings for a split second, feelings of amusement towards the sight of the femme dancing in his med-bay  
and terror, for he had know idea how this would appease to the Decepticon leader. The short time he had spent with the femme, he had grown somewhat attached to her; he hoped she wouldn't be into much trouble. Megatron's voice and Starscreams mocking laughter tore his optics away from seeing the  
action taking place any further. The large mech had given Knock Out his orders and dismissed him. With a bow of his body, the doctor left quickly and with Starscream having the last laugh... for the moment that is.

The doors the the med-bay could not open more faster than they could disappear into the walls and it still wasn't good enough for the doctor, but he managed to slip through the doors. Swiftly, he pulled the device out from the computer's port, making sure he was not rough with the femme's equipment.

Night Strike looked at Knockout then bowed lightly."Sorry sir, I wanted to listen to music while I was cleaning. I kinda picked up my MP3 player before my old body was burned. she said as she stood back to full height.

Back in the throne room Soundwave looked to his master. "Lord Megatron are you sure you can trust the femme. She's still family to the human called Jack Darby, she may still hold loyalties to them" he said

Megatron looked to his Third in command. No worries Soundwave, over time that will lessen. She came to us for a reason, and if she still holds loyalties to her former family then I will extinguish her spark if she does follow us" he said as his optic sharpened lightly.

Soundwave nodded as he looked to his master then back at the screen.

Knock Out felt bad for the Seekeress and hadn't meant to startle her. "Never mind that right now. he spoke "We have more important matters to be dealt with; your music playing device will be discussed on a later time.". His clawed talons held out her MP3 player, waiting for her to grasp it with her own servos. He really did want to talk about this later when he wasn't being watched. Placing a digit on the side of his helm he called the ship's crew for team backup, picked up his trusty Energon prod, and was out the door with a questionable Night Strike tailing behind his heels.

Night Strike soon subspaced her mp3 player and followed behind Knockout wondering where they were going and why he was ordering a few of the Vehicons and Eradicons to follow them. " Doctor, were we given orders by lord Megatron? And I understand about the music." She said as she looked to  
see the Vehicons looking at her as if she were some ones pet.

A few Vehicons looked to the doctor. "Where are we going, sir" one of them asked

A small band of Decepticons formed as Night Strike and Knock Out made their way down the Nemesis's halls. With staff in hand and confidence written across his features, he glanced over at Night Strike. "Yes, we was ordered by lord Megatron. It seems that Soundwave has found an untapped Energon spike around the area know to the humans as the Grand Canyon. We are to  
gather the substance and keep all possible Autobot threats away." he said as they entered the groundbridge that awaited them. Green patterns swirled around them while their peds did not seem to touch solid ground, but they did not seem to care because it was a natural state to them. Coming nearer  
to the end of the energy green tunnel, it was but away from the ground, but not a problem for the size of their species. Knock Out was the first to hit solid ground followed by his partner and then the troopers behind them. Using the scanner he held in his servo, Knock Out waved it slowly in the air, back and forth, until the sound emanating from it grew louder towards the west "This way.". The medic transformed into his sleek alt-mode, a cherry red Austin Martin with custom paint job, and hastened after the signal that picked up stronger after every feet he traveled. But what the team of Decepticons didn't know was that they were being watched. Closely.

Night Strike looked at knockout then nodded. " OK, sir, and if certain Vehicons stop staring at me like I've got rust I won't push them off a cliff!" she said while her red optics glared at the troops.

At the Autobots base Arcee and Bulkhead were watching over the children.

"Easy, Bulkhead." the blue bike former said.

Ratchet looked to his monitor and saw several large blips of Energon. "Sir, there's a mine in the Grand Canyon chock full of Energon."

Grumbling, Knock Out transformed into his bot mode. He walked a few steps, pointing to the fliers "You, and you, and you, take to the skies and keep watch for Autobots.". Red optics gazed over at Night Strike bearing an almost similar look of irritation to her features. Knock Out stared for a few seconds, he had to admit Night Strike's scrunched up face was kinda cute, but not the point at the moment. He turn to the Vehicons, dark optics glaring in intensity "Don't make me come over there because I am not in the mood right now!". The medic pivoted back and transformed "Why is it that  
Megatron places me with the younglings?" he thought, taking off once again into the dust.

Autobot base. To those it is a place to hang, chat, and work (whether school or physical related) and to others it is a place of refuge and shelter... a home. And right now those that called this refuge home was indeed enjoying it to the fullest. It had taken some time to get the feel of the new base, some warmed up to it more quickly than others, like Bulkhead and Smokescreen, whereas others would take more time to adjust, like Ratchet who staid in his corner complaining- and often times swearing to Primus on occasions- while trying to get the more primitive systems working properly. It was a good thing he had the human child Raf who patiently waited by the medic's side to help. Overall, everyone was glad to be alive and glad that there had been no Decepticon activities in a few weeks.

The Autobots with human friends took this time to finally spent it together. A blue Autobot, smaller than those around her, stood off at a distance observing a squat, but still a very much larger companion playing with the human teens. "What were these called again?" the large green mech known as Bulkhead asked the tiny form in front of him. The teenage girl held on tightly to the large black digit for support as her feet tried to fall from under her "They're called roller blades," she stated "Now I want  
you to give me a push. I want to roll across the cement." Now Bulkhead was very much worried about the girls safety, but Miko had this optimistic view about her to where she could convince the Wrecker to do just about anything. "I don't know... are you sure about this, Miko?" he asked looking down at the small figure below. "As sure as I was the last time you asked me that question. Now let'er rip, Bulk!" Bulkhead slightly winced at those last words 'let'er rip', he looked over at Arcee and her human partner Jack who stood on the overhang. Arcee spoke, telling the bulk-of-a-bot to be easy with the child. He looked back down to Miko. She had let go of his digit and was trying to balance on her own. She looked up to her Autobot friend, giving him an encouraging smile and made her body ready for the push. Well, the shove was a gently as Bulkhead could be, but it was still enough for the skated girl to take off at a quicker pace than expected. The accelerated speed excited Miko and she raised her arm with a 'whop' causing her balance to wobble, landing the girl on her bottom not long after the push.

Bulkhead reached over to carefully help the girl up and just as he was about to make sure she was alright, Ratchet called to Optimus Prime. The leader of the Autobots emerged from another part of their new base with interest. From the talks he had had with Ratchet, they were in great need on Energon. He turned to the Autobots who heard of the good news "Autobots, as you know, are supply of Energon has dropped dangerously low. If we are to continue, we must not lose this Energon to the Decepticons." he said gravely. He knew his words hung heavily in the air "Ratchet, immediately sent for the others to join up." Optimus Prime turned his helm to those that waited further command "Autobots, transform and roll out!"

A form, high above Knock Out and his own band of Energon seekers, secretively stashed behind a large boulder watched from the edge of a cliff. "They must have picked up on the energy signal as well." she mused quietly to herself in thought. It was impossible to tell what side they were on, but not the scene that was displayed before her. The femme watched on as the one red Transformer that had been a vehicle that drove off a short distance quickly formed back into his normal appearance. She couldn't get what he said, but she could tell by the his actions he was irritated with those that served under him as he pointed a digit to the Vehicons and Eradicons. This, however, was not what this femme had intentions to do: waist time. Silently, she jumped off the ledge and unto another until she was on dirt road, ahead of the others. The femme transformed herself into a striking lime green Viper that beheld a black stripe with a tiny white strip displayed on the hood while the door panels showed a thick black stripe on the bottoms. And with much power, she tore off into the dirt path. Quite engine not making a noise loud the arouse the group now behind her.

Arcee nodded then followed prime.

As they got through, Wheeljack looked around. Being ambushed by the cons was not a good thing. " All clear boss...that's not good." he said

Arcee looked to see a shadowy figure behind one of the boulders on the rock face. " Sir, are you sure the cons are here?"

Night Strike hid as best she could before she could take a shot. She'd sent several com burst telling the doctor that the Autobots were there and that this was her first fight with them. "Where are you doctor?" she said to herself. " B...ba...back off Autobot. Don't take another step and I won't have...have to hurt you. " she said shakily.

The Eradicons saw this and scoffed knowing the youngling was still to inexperienced in the battle field she may have had training but that still didn't have her processor trained for actual combat.

"Cons" Arcee said as she pointed up towards the Eradicons diving down at them.

Optimus looked to the ridge where he heard a femmes voice then up at the sky to see oncoming Eradicons."Wreckers, Bumble bee take down the Eradicons, Arcee and I will go inside. "

The Grand Canyon was absolutely gorgeous as the morning sun slowly rose back into the sky,claiming it's rightful place in the world. 6 0' clock shadows were long and gray, but not menacing, rather lazy as they grew smaller and smaller. Usually, the Canyon had many visitors from all over the world thatcame to see it's glorious sight. Not now though, it was much to early for even the earliest of risers to be there at this time. Inside the Canyon's rigid and rocky, dark abyss, where most humans never traveled to, was where the object of the hunt laid hidden away in the walls of the cliff, stashed away from prying eyes.

The first to arrive to their location was Knock Out and his team. The drive from their starting point was not long in distance, although they would have gotten there sooner if said party had not been interrupted by the Vehicons talking amongst themselves about Night Strike just to irritate the poor girl further causing their commander to pull over and again threaten them bodily harm to them once they return to the ship when their mission was fulfilled. What was it with expendables these days, and why was it actually hard to find good help these days? The red sports car transformed first, followed by Night Strike and the rest of the party. Before they had a chance to further their scavenger hunt, a green portal emerged from the other side of the Canyon's gaping mouth. The medic's mind worked quickly on how to handle the occurring situation. They could either A: wait here, with weapons ready, as the enemy appeared from the groundbridge, but then the Autobots would probably be expecting them and have their own weapons at hand and ready to fire at first sight; or B: run to the many large boulders that could be used as a hiding place as well as cover from flying ammon that was sure to come. Plan B sounded like a good idea to Knock Out, he just had his armor waxed and didn't need it scuffed up anytime soon. He looked over at Night Strike and the troops who waited for orders. Knock Out didn't hesitate on his direct commands as he waved an arm toward the rocks and boulders "Scatter!".

Smokescreen was indeed a young and inexperience bot, always ready for the fight and never thinking on how to accomplish it. He never thought of the outcome of his actions, just the glory of the fight. But that all changed once the mech entered Earth's atmosphere and seen it's people: how life was precious and deserved to be led to the fullest. He became more humble, but not too humble, and more thoughtful on how he treated those around him, but still, every once in awhile, strayed to his reckless side. It was understandable though, it was how the youngster enjoyed himself.

Ultra Magnus pondered on all of this as he watched Smokescreen giving the army troops rides off away from the bases and into safer surroundings. The Autobot commander observed as the mech drove in large circles as quick as his wheels and engine allowed, making each turn tight and rough. Every now and then, Smokescreen would find a rock suitable for a ramp. His powerful engine revved up, back tires screeched, kicking up dirt and dust as the mech accelerated into the air, landing several feet away from starting point. The commander observed quietly on, watching Earth's human protectors clap with excitement as the stunts continued. His attention was turned away, he was receiving a call from Ratchet "What is it, Doctor?". Ratchet informed the tall, blue Autobot of the current details. Ultra Magnus quickly straightened his posture and radioed to the younger companion of the find. The sports car didn't stop at first, but once he did, it was slow and reluctant. The human male hopped out and bowed before his audience which either clapped or booed. The rider looked hurt at the sign of  
disapproval from the spectators, but nonetheless accepted it. It wasn't like he had done the driving himself anyways. Smokescreen drove up to Ultra Magnus, but didn't slow down by much. "Last one to base is a Scraplet!" he said, zooming past the older and seasoned warrior. Smokescreen left the blue mech in his dust cloud. He vented a sigh, he would never truly figure the youngster out. Gears and other parts changed and shifted into place, revealing a semi truck much like the one Optimus Prime had used as his previous mode. If it work well for their leader then it would do also for Ultra Magnus, at least that's how he felt about it.

Optimus Prime scanned the area. He along with his Autobots did not trust the surrounding area. Energon around for the taking with now Decepticons to fighting for it often meant an ambush. "Stay on your toes," Optimus informed "This is most likely a Decepticon trap.". But it was too late as heavy artillery was shot through the air, streaking past the Autobots who readied their own weapons, shooting at the Vehicons that dared to near them.

Bulkhead might have been the size that he was, but he dodged every shot the Decepticons could bring to the fight. It was on, the green mech thought, bashing the Vehicon closest to him then throwing it's lifeless body full force at another Vehicon. He made his way into their nest, smashing Vehicon heads along the way. But what Bulkhead wasn't expecting was a tiny female form shaking while holding an energy bow directly at his peds.

"Since when did they enlist youngling femmes on the Decepticon side...Bulkhead try to get her away from the battle field." Arcee said.

Night Strike shot at the blue femme. "Come any closer and I will aim for a body part." She said as she backed up towards the doctor as she tried to find cover. She pulled an arrow from her subspace this arrow was different this one had a small sack on it which when shot it would release a smoke screen which would allow them cover to hide so the Autobots wouldn't find them. "Doctor, orders? I've got a few arrows rigged with smoke bombs." She said as she held up the arrow in question.

Arcee looked around not seeing the femme. "Optimus, we just saw a youngling femme with Knockout...she looks like possibly Bee's age or Smokescreen's. But she's definitely not used to being on the battlefield, they must have just recruited her." she said as she looked to her commander.

The Vehicons that got blasted hit the ground hard. When they got up they charged the ground troops.

The surface of the Grand Canyon was hardly visible from the air or ground. Autobots and Decepticons fought for the Energon below them and took no notice to the extra body that watched them closely, hidden from the fight. Not that she was afraid to fight or that she couldn't, mind you, this femme was definitely a deadly and skilled killer and her bravery was a legend along with the former, but rather she was hidden away unsure on which side the warriors were on. So she waited for the perfect opportunity to strike the enemy. Hard.

None of them looked familiar to her although her keen eyesight was able to spot out the different factions that battled on. It wasn't until her optics fell on the Autobot leader that she recognized someone. She had never actually met the leader face-to-face, but she had heard of the stories. Optimus Prime: the Prime that would lead Cybertron to the new era, a leader that was true to his word and a worthy opponent to battle.

The femme was disgusted. Never again would she trust an Autobot, that was why she became a Decepticon. Her skills as a Bounty Hunter was very useful to them which was the very reason Megatron accepted her into his fold. Her leader had no idea she was on this planet, though, this reason was because of the advanced cloaking technology she used on her ship and on herself. The tech was not at all common to any Cybertronian, it was a one-of-a-kind that was traded to her for information during the mid war period- although the technology itself wasn't fully Cybertronian either, that was why she  
was the only bot to have knowledge of it, and anyone that was able to obtain it was never able to figure most of it out.

Smoke filled the air, making a screen around Bulkhead. Unable to see, and vents clogging up with smoke causing his engine to choke, he was rendered useless until he could escape. It was true that Autobots didn't need to breathe in the sense that they didn't need oxygen, but when clean air wasn't available, their engines had a very hard time venting. Bulkhead called to his partner using his comlink so he wouldn't give their position up. "Wheeljack, they're heading your way, but watch out for the tiny one- she got smoke bombs!" the wrecker warned.

Knock Out watched as smoke filled the area. "Yes, gain higher ground. The Eradicons will cover and protect you. I will be down here with the Vehicons, if you need me, let me know." he said, taking off into the smokescreen. He hoped she would be able to defend herself without getting injured, but he put that aside for now. Because, for now, he had a mission to complete.

After what was told to him, Optimus pondered a bit on this new turn of events. It was very unlikely of Megatron to harbor the helpless and weak. Maybe there was something different about this one in Megatron eyes. He broadcasted on message to all the Autobots on comlink "Autobots, if you come across a young female Decepticon, do not hurt her unless all options are unavailable.". Optimus returned his optics back on Arcee. She had busied herself with a Vehicon that had been tailing them. Turning his helm more to the left was another coming straight for him with prod in a tight grip- Knock Out.

Night Strike nodded. "Be careful doctor...and if you do your nurse will help repair and buff the scratches." she said as she went to the higher grounds. She took aim and this time her arrows had electrodes attached to them. "This is gonna be fun." she said as she shot a volley around Arcee and Optimus.

Wheeljack looked to see the volley. "Optimus, watch out!" he said as he heard bulkheads com link. " Understood bulk and good luck." he said as he looked around for the young femme.

The Vehicons grinned. "Maybe she's not that bad...if she can trick the Autobots like this maybe we'll get some Energon" one of them said as they went at the blinded wrecker.

Night Strike stayed well hidden as she looked at the Autobots. "I'm hidden doctor...they won't see the arrows coming. By the way, avoid the sector near Arcee and Optimus, if you get zapped it won't feel good. High voltage will send you into a short stasis lock basically think paralyzation but for  
Cybertronians."

Careful red optics watched as a third of the Decepticon forces moved up the mountain of dirt and rocks. Most of them were just drones and were given no notice to, but one out of the crowd stood differently than the rest: a small female seeker, like the one the bounty hunter had seen earlier. The Eradicons scattered across the slope although they made sure that a couple stayed near the young seekeress. Obvious nearby to protect her, she thought, and finally decided that now was her chance to strike quickly. Rounding her movement toward the group, she was undetected and not a sound came from her- the skilled stalker made sure to stay in the shadows. She reached up her hands with fingertips that crackled with electricity, she wasn't the only femme around with high voltage power, and  
placed them on the shoulders of the only two guards in the area. Their body spasmed as the electric build up from her hands jolted into their systems causing an overload to the processor and eventually passed out with a thud. The noise startled the seekeress from her position and she looked like she was about to scream. The bounty hunter swiftly move and covered her mouth with a now unactivated servo, keeping her from making a peep. The hunter looked for her insignia. Finding it with success she knew this was not the enemy, "I will not hurt you, and I will let go of you mouth, but if you make a noise I will have to do the same to you as I done to your guards." she said to Night Strike, her vocalizer was low and deep while she whispered. The femme looked deep within the optics of her capture- they  
were terrified and scared. Her own optics were not casting any threat to the seekeress, they were confident with an edge of wicked and ruthless as she gazed over at the white Autobot wielding two blades, climbing up the mountain, coming in their direction.

Night Strike looked at the mysterious femme, then nodded as she stayed quiet. The black armored seekeress looked to see the Autobot Wrecker, Wheeljack, and then back at the femme. "Who are you?" she asked as she tried to both stay hidden and keep quiet. "Why are you here, not that I'm thankful, but why are you helping...?" she said as she looked to see that the femme had the Decepticon insignia.

The green and black femme hushed the smaller and the little bit younger Decepticon as the Wrecker neared them. Grabbing ahold of Night Strike's wrist, the young seekeress was pulled into the darkness. "Close your optics and remain quiet." the stalker whispered. Large footsteps were heard and dust was kicked as two pairs of white peds stopped right in front of where the two hid. After what seemed like a minute or two the white peds moved on. The stalker allowed her red optics to peek out, scanning the area for the Wrecker. When she found the the Autobot was heading off to the left, she glanced back down at the young seekeress whose optics were still shut tightly. The hunter let go of her grip and poked her helm out before pulling it back in " I am the Bounty Hunter, Live Wire, and explanations  
will be said once I have seen lord Megatron. Does he still function after all these stellar cycles?"

Night Strike looked at Live Wire. "He's still online, he's who sent me here with the doctor to mine the Energon in that cave there." Night Strike said as she opened her optics once she heard Wheeljack's peds fade into the distance. She looked to see a few of the Vehicons scatter to different  
directions and she heard Knockouts orders.

One of the Eradicons spotted the young femme with another. "Doctor, spotted the youngling, she's being held by another femme...seems protective maybe pulled her away from Wheeljacks optic range...orders sir?" the Eradicon asked.

Live Wire seemed pleased with this news and even more pleased that there might be a medic amongst their ranks. She had not seen lord Megatron since the evacuation of her home planet, Cybertron, and finding him here, on this planet, was a definitely a good thing for her. Finding Megatron meant that he had an army which also meant that there was shelter, Energon, and medical facilities- the latter was needed the most. "You have a medic in the Decepticon fold?" she inquired further, hoping this was the truth.

Knock Out acknowledged what the troops had said, "If the little lady seems safe then let her be- it isn't like she has signaled for my help, yet- and even so, there are still more Eradicons high on the cliffs keeping a watch on her." he spoke. The medics attentions was slightly broken from his battle with Optimus Prime- who, thanks to Wheejacks call, who alerted the Autobot leader of his coming- when another portal emerged from thin air. Two extra Autobots jumped out and quickly joined in the fight for fuel. Knock Out turn back to the troops, and with much exclamation in his voice he ordered, "If we don't start turning the tables to win the Energon spoils then Megatron will have all our heads!"

Night strike nodded as she looked up to see the Eradicon. "Follow him, he's going towards the doctor right now." she said as she picked up her bow and shot another smoke grenade into the Autobots path. "Lets go while the smokes out...trust me they won't be able to see nor move, I can move  
through it due to me being around it." She said.

The frame of the bounty hunter was covered in black and green armor, that hung slightly bulky in certain areas. She was much taller than Arcee by about three heads, but just as young as the Autobot stealth fighter, and although Night Strike, too, was taller than the female Autobot by probably  
a head, she was no match for the larger body that blocked her way. "No, you can provide cover from your smokescreen bombs, but you must stay here. There was a reason you was left up here- it was for your own protection, wasn't it? But do not worry about me..." she reassured the youngling while her right arm converted into an impressive blaster. With an evil grin spreading across her features, her magenta-red optics revealed her the wicked side to her that only displayed when she fought. "The Autobots won't know what hit them." she said with a jump over the large boulder they had seeked shelter behind, ambushing the Wrecker, Wheeljack.

Night Strike shook her head. "I came up here because of better advantage against the Autobots...Speaking" she said as she drew back an arrow and lowered her visor to where she could see through the smoke screen. She had her sights on the wrecker bulkhead who was coughing up a storm. Big boys going down" she said as she shot the arrow but clipped his shoulder plating. Damn it ! She said.

The Eradicon reported back to knockout as soon as he landed. Sir the femme's taking shots at the wrecker known as bulkhead" He said.

The medic fought hard, his moves were quick, precise in each hitting, but Optimus Prime fought harder to keep up with his quick movements. If he hadn't been for the last few blows to the point where Optimus knocked the Decepticon's staff out of his grasp, he would surely be out of commission for a while. Optimus wasn't going to give up that easily. His troops needed this Energon... they were so low as it was. He took a punch to Knock Out's face. The Decepticon stumbled back a few steps and gently ran his talons on the dented side. A deep rumble escaped from his throat; both arms converted into circular blades and he came back after the Autobot.

Bulkhead staggered back from being startled as the arrow clipped his shoulder plating. His vents was beginning to clear along with the smoke and his optics was able to focus on where the shot had come from. The wrecker's vision picked up the form of the tiny Decepticon: the one he wasn't to harm. But that wouldn't stop him from trying to get to her.

The bounty hunter footing struck hard against the side of the unsuspecting Wheeljack. when he hit the ground, Live Wire quickly recovered and posed for another attack. There was something familiar about this Autobot that she couldn't quite place, she thought this as soon as the stalker laid eyes on him... and it dawned on her the more she fought with him. This one was connected to her past years on Cybertron, back when she was an up-and-coming bounty hunter who worked for both the Autobots and Decepticons. She had run ins with Wheeljack often during when she wasn't on a hunt. They had  
become acquaintances, sometimes working or training together. Until the fateful day she was betrayed by the Autobots with his company and left in their prison for the offlining of five Autobots in the Wrecker unit (the bots must have been very important to Wheeljack and saw to her punishment. And for that very reason Live Wire joined the Decepticons, never to trust an Autobot again.), until she was able to escape- offlining as many Autobots along the way. Live Wire wondered if he remembered her. Most likely not since it had been eons after their last encounter of each other. "I've been looking for you, Wheeljack," she taunted the confused Autobot "What's the matter, you don't remember me?" Again, the Wrecker looked confused.

Night Strike aimed for the green wrecker again and shot once more she hoping she didn't miss. She felt the wind pick up and cursed under breath as she pulled another smoke arrow out from her subspace. "Damn it," she said as she got up and shot a few of them as she backed up from the boulder she was behind, seeing bulkhead making an advance on her.

Bulkhead looked up to see the arrows and shot two of them before the third one blew and he was thrown into a coughing fit once more. Prime, she's being either trained as a scout or an infiltrator she knows how to use those smoke bombs of hers...and she keeps moving." He said.

Wheel jack looked at the femme. "Oh I remember you livewire...I'm surprised to see your still online since our last tangle," he said.

The Wrecker was a sight for sore eyes. Livewire hadn't seen Wheeljack since Cybertron and finding her once friend on this planet was indeed an unexpected turn of events for her- especially thinking she was alone on this world. Finding him here made her think back to the very thing that had happened between them.

*flashback*  
During the mid war on Cybertron was a very struggling setting for both Autobots and Decepticons. War had driven the minds of a once peaceful race into that of an army where all they wanted was a chance to fight... a chance to kill. Not that it had consumed every mind of Cybertron. Some would never consider themselves either Autobot or Decepticon; they stayed on the neutral side, keeping far away from the battle as they could. These people often still had business running because the Decepticons found them useful to them, like Maccadam's Old Oil House located east of the High Council Pavilions in Iacon. At this shady business it didn't matter if you was Autobot, Neutralist, or Decepticon. If you could pay, then you could stay.

This is where the neutral bounty hunter Livewire spent most of her off times. Most people could find her hanging in places where a bot with sense wouldn't walk in- places just like Maccadam's Old Oil House- when they had a job for her. The stalker sat there now, with drink in hand, waiting for  
her next consumer that had requested her service. "About time you showed up. I was beginning to think you changed your mind." she told the large flier that pulled up a seat opposite of her's. "So what's the job you have in mind?" her body pulling in closer towards the table to rest her elbows.

The purple flier let his red optics look her over. He noted the every piece of her armor was made to use as a deadly weapon. She was the right bot for the job he had in mind. The mech pulled up a seat, his massive form not letting a single light hit from the front of the bar shine on her frame. Livewire wasn't intimidated and she could tell by the red Decepticon mark on his chest plate that he was an elite of Megatron's army. "My offer is the capture of the Wreckers Pyro, Rotostorm, Roadbuster, and Impactor. I am willing to pay the agreed amount plus the additional load of Energon if they are brought back to me offline." the mech reached over to his hip compartment and pulled out a her reward for the capture. "They have been in my way far too many times, I want them deactivated."

The stalker leaned back in her chair, deep in thought. The large flier wasn't quite sure if the femme wouldn't accept his offer after finding out that a friend of hers was also in the Wrecker unit. So he added an additional prize with the usual payment that would be hard to pass up. And with Energon becoming as scarce as it was, it would be a tough decision. The femme lead back over the table and neared the flier's face. Her optics grew cold and pierced into his own, angry at the decision she had made. "It's a deal, Cyclonus. But if you breathe word about this to anyone, I will hunt you down myself and tear my fist into your Sparkchamber.". Livewire quickly got up, grabbed her credits, and stormed out the doors, leaving a satisfied Cyclonus behind.

During the time she spent of her mission, she tried to avoid Wheeljack as much as possible, who in turn, had problems of his own to deal with. All his buddies kept falling under the same fate as another Wrecker. One-by-one, every few days apart, a Wrecker would turn up offline, but in the most quick and painless way it could be done. The first to go was Pyro, a death that took Wheeljack off guard. After him was Roadbuster and Rotorstorm: both found deactivated a day apart. The last to go was Impactor, the heart and commander of the combiner force of Ruination. Thanks to a gift he found by an anonymous mech, Wheeljack had an idea who done this, and once he found the bot responsible, he was going to make sure that she would never do it again.

The mech found the femme in her usual place of the Oil House: alone in the comfort of the far back corner. He held back his anger that boiled up inside as he approached her. "Livewire, I haven't seen you around lately." he said calmly.

The femme looked up at him, optics peeking out from beneath her creast. Her facial features beheld a troubled expression and her optics were not her usual bright yellow, but were dimmed ever so slightly. Wheeljack could tell she had more Energon than needed. "Yeah, well, there hasn't been much to miss out on." Livewire replied in a morbid tone, smirking.

Wheeljack wanted to smack that smirk off her face plate, but he held back. Reaching over to grab her wrist without poking himself on her spikes, the wrecker pulled her out from the dimly-lit corner. The stalker didn't pull back, although she did hesitate to stumble along side him, "Where are we going?" she asked in her normal low voice that never held fear as the Wrecker took her outside. "I want to show you something." the vague reply was all he could muster up.

Livewire was taken inside an unfamiliar room of a building that she had never visited. Lined up against the walls of the small room was the rest of the Wreckers and two mechs that were never before seen until the doors closed behind them. Stasis cuffs in hand and weapons at the ready, they  
came for her. Her processor wasn't thinking clearly enough for her to comprehend that this was a trap that Wheeljack had set up, she just knew she had to flee as the mech overcame her. The femme fought and attacked the best she could in her state of drunkenness. She threw deadly punches and electro shocks at anyone who dared to close in, injuring a few of them until a net was thrown over her frame and stasis cuffs were locked in place. Screams were heard and the stalker tried to struggle, but her useless attempts was just that. Useless.

Livewire was yanked up from the ground by a black and white mech who turn to Wheeljack, "You was right when you said she was a handful, but don't worry, she'll be put away for a long time. We've had a bounty out for this hunter.". Her optics glared over at her once partner revealing a worried yet satisfied expression that said he was glad the task was over with.

True to the Autobot's word, Livewire was left in the brig for many stellar cycles until her summoning before a council for her punishment. They sent a young guard, who often talked to her when he was bored with guarding, to fetch the stalker from her cell. Livewire was underestimated by the mech and she used that advantage to send numbing volts into his frame and then escaped, taking down Autobots as she left. Livewire knew who her first victim would be the one that had started the whole mess. Her revenge would be swift.

*flashback over*

Livewire wasn't going to let that get in between them, she wouldn't. "I'm a fighter, Wheeljack, and you know as well as I do. I fight to survive." she answered the mech. The stalker raised her retracted arm into the air, converting her blaster back into her servo, making a fist that lunged in Wheeljack's direction.

Bulkhead received the message from Optimus saying not to harm her and to try talking to her from hiding. "Hey, I don't want to hurt you, I just want to talk to you," he tried to coax the femme.

"What do you have to say, Autobot?" Night Strike asked as she looked at the green Wrecker called Bulkhead. She aimed her arrow right at his chassis from where she was. "This is bad, this is bad," she repeated over and over in her processor.

Wheeljack looked to the femme then grinned as he pulled out his swords. "Wanna tango?" he asked as he went into a defensive stance.

Arcee looked around soon seeing Bulkhead and the young femme.

Bulkhead wasn't really ready for this, nor was he prepared for it. He decided that the best way to deal with a situation like this was to be as friendly as the wrecker could. It would be no problem, he tried to reassure himself as he tried not to look like a scary threat. When his optics rested on her arrow that pointed directly at his chassis, he slowly raised his servos in a peaceful manner and with a somewhat unsteady voice, Bulkhead was able to gather up a subject to start off a conversation "There's no need to be afraid. I just want to talk, that's all. So, uh, I'm Bulkhead. What's your name?"

"Do I ever?" she replied with a smirk. Metal and armor clashed together. The wrecker's sleek, curved swords slammed into Livewire's amazingly tough outer armor that decorated her forearms. Although not tall enough to be face to face, she leaned towards Wheeljack under the pressure of the collision. Her smile faded and with a more serious tone in her vocalizer she added to her words "Let's dance." Swiftly and quickly, the stalker forced an opening between the weapons to jab a knee into Wheeljack's side. The wrecker stumbled back when the pain hit, staring down at the small hole that drooled of Energon. Using the distraction, Livewire reached over to her hip scabbers, pulling out twin hookswords to her servos and once again lashed out at the Wrecker "You have now idea who your messing with." her low, sultry vocalizer growled.

"I think I know who you are...Miko's friend, right, and don't come any closer!" Night Strike said as she looked at the green mech standing before her. The arrow aimed straight at his chassis.

Night Strike looked at Bulkhead then behind him to see a blue motorcycle and black and yellow muscle car. "You called back up, you!" She said as she pulled out two more arrows from her back quiver and aimed it at the green mech.

Arcee skidded to a stop seeing the femmes servos shaking. 'She's definitely a rookie...she hasn't been on the battle field much from the looks of it,' she said over both their coms

Bumble bee transformed then looked at the femme and raised his servos like Bulkhead. "Easy femme...were not here to hurt you...who are you?" he asked.

Night Strike...Night Strike said shakily.

Ratchet who was at base did a vocalizer check then looked to the screen. "Prime, you may want to have Bulkhead try to bring the femme he's talking to back to base...her vocalizer signatures matching to that of a human."

Wheel Jack and his fighting partner danced as they fought. "Livewire ,I'd ask some thing, but I know the answer to it already," he said looking at Livewire. He heard his swords clanging with her's.

The massive mech nodded his helm "Yeah, I'm Miko's friend...How do you know Miko?" He questioned the small Decepticon. The sounds of extra engines approaching came from behind them, but Bulkhead didn't even look back for fear of being shot at. Night Strike did, although, and instinct called for her to pull extra ammo from her cockpit. She shrieked at the large Wrecker, aiming the point of the arrow at his chest. Bulkhead took at step back with servos still up in defense "No. Take it easy, I didn't call for backup. These are my friends and we want to help you."

The red mech swung at the Autobot leader with his circular blade. Optimus Prime dodged the first round, but the second swing made contact with his shoulder. The saw dug heavy into his now sparking circuits. Knock Out pulled his weapon from the shoulder and the arm dropped loosely to the Prime's side. Knock Out himself sported wounds himself from the dented facial plate to the singe marks on his armor when the Autobot shot at his chassis, but none of Knock Out's real wounds were as bad as the ones Optimus Prime bore. The medic glanced up to the cliffs to check on his partner only to see that half the Autobots were there while the rest of the Autobots finished off the last of the troops. "Night Strike, don't just stand there. Retreat!" he ordered through the comlinks before making his own retreat into the dust of the land with the leftovers of the troopers. Optimus, using his good arm, shot at the Decepticon's tires. The array of blasts zipped past the red car rims and dug into the dirt ground. Knock Out veered in alternate positions of the attack to prevent his paint from being battered further.

Optimus Prime retracted his ion blaster. His optics trailed over to the field where the little female Decepticon use to conceal. All that was undergone now was the jet trails of her alt-mode in the blue sky above and the discouraged team that descended from the high cliffs. A message from the Autobot medic attained Optimus's comlink "That would have been the wise thing to do, old friend, but it appears she got away. We did, however, win the Energon., enough to last a few earth months,"

Ultra Magnus approached his leader with question in his optics "Who was that female, I though the Decepticons no longer harbored females?"

Optimus ponder on this for awhile and Ultra Magnus waited patiently "It seems that Megatron recruited her recently. There is something about her that puzzles me, but I am not quite sure on what that is, yet," Placing a digit on his helm, he linked his communications back to Ratchet "Ratchet, have the medbay ready and a groundbridge open,"

Their swords clanged with constant contact. Bodies skillfully dodged every swipe of the blade, rebounding for another lash of the sword's edge. Livewire swung with exhilaration at her opponent, yet, he managed to sidestepped her attacks with onsets of his own. She decided to change her fighting style to something more unfamiliar to the mech. Rushing to the mech as if planning to take another slash at his white amour, Livewire leaped into the air, her footing landed square on his back causing Wheeljack to fall hard on the ground. She stabbed her swords deep threw the ground just barely rubbing up against Wheeljack's neck cables until only the hilt and guards was seen. If Wheeljack wanted to get up, he would loose a neck in the process, but if he stayed in place without moving it was a fifty-fifty chance of survival "Never assume you know anything about me," she answered. Above her helm, a sound of thrusters were heard, and off in the same direction in the close horizon, a red car dashed for distance from the Autbots. Livewire glanced back down at the Wrecker. While still standing on his back, the stalker stooped down placing both servos on his helm "I would really like to hear your question, but I'm afraid that will have to be postpone, along with our dance, until next time. Their will be a next time, make sure of that," Wheeljack's body jolted with electric until he was lifeless. The stalker retrieved her blades with a swift jerk. This was her chance to finish her long time adversary, but she didn't. Instead, the stalker placed her hook swords back into her hip scabbards. In the distance a white and blue mech appeared from behind a colossal boulder. Their optics locked into each others for what seemed like a minute before the femme turned off receding in the direction of the Decepticons, transforming in a mid-run. How she hated to run from the enemy, but she knew their would be a next time.

Smokescreen quickly raced over to Wheeljack's side after the retreat of the femme. The Wrecker was leaking small amounts of Energon in various places of his neck, chest and back. It was going to need some medical attention, but that shouldn't have sent him into a stasis lock. The young warrior called to the wrecker, then decided to shake his shoulder pad hoping to revive his fallen comrade.

"You'll know soon enough, Autobot, trust me," Night Strike said as she shot the arrows into the air and watched as the smoke starting to spurt from them. She transformed into her flight form and followed after Knockout. "Sorry about that, sir. I froze...maybe I'm not cut out for combat just yet," She admitted.

Arcee looked to see some thing on the ground then tilted her helm she tapped her com. "Ratchet I found something the femme dropped. Its a photo of a human female...OK, weird, Jack's in the photo with the human female," She said.

Ratchet thought. "Might be a friend of his or family member. Bring it here to me and we'll find out," Ratchet said.

Bumblebee looked at Arcee then started coughing as he backed up from the smokescreen.

Knock Out was fast, but the black jet easily caught up with him. They had lost the Energon and the battle to the Autobots. Megatron would not be happy with him, but then when was he ever happy. The medic knew that the quicker he returned to the Nemesis the faster the punishment might be for coming back empty. He transformed when his sensors picked up nobody else but Night Strike in the area. "Don't worry about it, Nigh Strike. Your smoke bombs kept most of my finish in tact, at lest," Then his mind went to the little Decepticon's well being "You aren't injured, are you?" he replied

Back at base, Miko had been rocking out to Disturb on her music player that she was kind enough to bring ear phones instead of blaring the music out in the open like to few times before. Sadly, Bulkhead seemed to be the only bot to understand her. The device's volume was set to an earsplitting level in her ear buds, and yet she still knew what was going on around her. Standing up from the couch, she walked over to the computer console where Ratchet resided most of his time "So that female Decepticon has a picture a Jack? Maybe she has a crush on him," she joked at the unimpressed teenager beside her who in turn ignored her. He appeared distant in thought.

Jack looked at the picture then backed up "Mom..." he called.

June walked over and looked to the picture. "Ratchet, who had this picture? The girls name is Trista Darby, she's my niece who went missing over 3 years from now," June explained.

Ratchet looked at the nurse then thought. "A femme we have yet to know about Mrs. Darby...and as for your niece, I am sorry," He said.

Raf looked to Bumblebee. "You saw her, didn't you..." He asked

At the Decepticon base, Night Strike shook her helm "Not much, no, only cosmetic...and I'm glad I was able to do some thing right. I just stood there like a frightened sparkling. If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go. If you need me, sir, I'll be in my quarters," She said turning on her heels and walked off. She hearing a few remarks from the near by Vehicons and Eradicons on the team.

The large form of Optimus Prime staggered through the groundbridge, his good arm supporting his the other that just barely hung on. His lost of Energon from his wounds was showing threw in his actions, but he never mentioned to anyone about his injuries. Bulkhead was there in tow helping his leader to the med birth to be worked on, but Optimus never liked it when everyone worried over him, he was expose to be there for them, not the other way around. "Ratchet, have you done a background check on this Trista Darby? It could be a lead," he replied with little gusto.

The yellow mech nodded his head. In a series of beeps he replied to his smaller companion "Yeah, I saw her. She looked at me straight in the optics and I could tell she was scared. Terrified even- like she had never experienced anything in the battle field before." He slowly dropped to the floor. This was a new experience for him, too. Never in his young years of fighting had he come across anything like this.  
~~~

Knock Out watched as the seekeress walked off toward her room. He didn't stop her, not that he wanted to anyways. There was more depressing matters to deal with than the distress femme or batted armor. The red medic sighed tiredly and started to walk to the main deck where Megatron occupied. On his way, a series of Eradicon guards issued the strange femme he had seen on the cliff tops with Night Strike into the console room with Soundwave, Starscream, and Megatron who awaited the femme and Knock Out. Who was this femme, and she sure did get around.

Ratchet looked at Optimus. "Her name is Trista Marie Darby born and raised in jasper Nevada. It seems she was around when Megatron and the other Decepticons came to earth," Ratchet said.

Jack looked at Ratchet. "She loved working with her hands. Think of what Ratchet does but in a human aspect. Basically, she fixes cars and brings them back from a trashed state," He explained.

June sighed. "Why would a Decepticon be doing with the picture?" she asked.

At the Decepticon base Night Strike pulled her knees to her chassis. She looked to her console then walked over to it and encoded the message to the doctor. "Hey, Knockout, do you think we can talk?" She typed.

Optimus looked back to the picture. It appeared to be about 10 years old. A young Jack and Trista Darby sat on the hood of what looked like a brand new convertible on a early, sunny morning. Amusingly, little Trista Darby hand her hand behind Jack's head with two tiny fingers poking from the top like rabbit ears. "I think this Decepticon female and Trista Darby has some kind of connection and I believe the Decpticons have some explaining to do. Ratchet, can you get a location of the Decepticon ship?" he asked.

By now, Miko had turned off her player that often distracted her mind and walked over to June. The nurse was now sitting on the couch very disturbed by the news "Don't worry, Mrs. Darby, we won't let anything happen to Trista," she told as she sat beside her "Won't we, Bulk," her response was the massive mech his fist with his other in an aggressive manner. He meant business.

Just as Knock Out was about to enter the doors, he received an encoded message... from Night Strike. "I'll be right there." he replied and hurried over to her quarters. The medic paused next to the Seekeress's door. He was very curious about what she had to say to him and he knocked to let her know he was out there waiting.

Night Strike opened the door. "Please come in, doctor...Don't worry I won't keep you long. First, I'm sorry for today...I have a feeling lord Megatron isn't pleased, is there anything I can do to not freeze like I did in battle today?" She said.

June looked at the bots. "You don't understand if she's still alive why hasn't she contacted either me or Jack. Let alone her parents," she asked worriedly.

Arcee thought then looked at Optimus. "Sir, the femme's optic color wasn't the normal red, it was light purple. She was not battle trained and from her look I'd say she'd be about Bee's age," Arcee said.

"How old are you bee?" Raf asked.

"Human years about 19," he said.

Bulkhead nodded. "We will Miko. And Arcee, she's been battle trained, but she's still a rookie. She's got the know how to fire off that weapon of hers. How she got that bow I don't know," Bulkhead said.

"Bow?" June asked.

"Yes, Nurse Darby, but ours are a lot different then yours. Ours uses Energon arrows or home made ones like Night Strike uses. She modified a few of her arrows to let out smoke to cover their tracks," Ratchet explains. "Why, did you remember something?" He asked.

"No, I was just curious, most of you use guns and Optimus has swords," June explained.

Livewire stealthfully had followed the Decepticon car and jet into the spacebridge. With her cloaking device set on high, she was left disregarded by the duo if they decided to scan the area for Sparks. Once Knock Out and Night Strike exited the portal, the stalker waited a moment before, she too, slipped out of the green swirls without a sound and into the dark shadows that lurked in the halls of the Nemesis. She concealed every entrance of the hallway, staying clear of the light, before slithering into what looked like a rec room full of an arrangement of drone troopers, and with much boldness, the hunter walked into the doorway.

The troopers looked up at her with curiosity at beginning glance as she sauntered over to a chair. Livewire took a seat, propping her peds on the nearby table and looked at them, a small grin on the side of her features, as if she lived there all her life. As if reality finally awakened them from a dream, the nearest drone turned the alarms on and all encircled her around the chair with loaded weapons.

Alarms sang a unsavory song demanding for attention and the corridors were saturated with a winking light in scarlet hue. Livewire was not worried as she was brought up for her sitting one minute and out the rec room the next. Her expression was placid and she did not struggle in their grasp, the stalker knew exactly where they were escorting her to.

Inside the console room held computers on every shape, circling a sizable chair that throned a giant silver-grey form.

"Lord Megatron, we found an intruder in the base." said a Vehicon who lead the group to the leader.

This was Livewire's chance to once again gain the good will of the Decepticon leader she had not seen since the before the evacuation of Cybertron. The stalker jerked her arm from their clutches, approached the larger frame, and bowed on one knee "Lord Megatron, my apologies. I had no idea that you were on this planet. If I had, I would have come sooner."

Her quarters wasn't the most spacious in accommodations, but it was cozy, nonetheless. Knock Out stepped into her room, letting the door slid shut behind him. Not far away from him was Night Strike. She stood above her berth, greeting the doctor and later explaining her actions. Her emotions tried to stay hidden underneath her brave face. To think that she could lower herself any further by breaking down in sobs in front of someone the seekeress felt she could trust kept her cries in check. Slowly, Night Strike lowered herself on her berth, and with sad eyes looking straight up at the medic, she asked him what she could do to over come her fears on the battle field.

Knock Out sat beside her and sighed, pondering her troubles. If he had the no how of a trained warrior, he would teach her to fight, but the only thing that kept him alive in the fight was his medical knowledge of injuring with surgical precision. "Learning how to fight would be a greater step towards ridding your fears. You could find someone with a knowledge of fighting to train you to get used to the feeling of combat," he suggested.

With Optimus Prime in need of medical attention, it was time for his second to take charge of the situation "Do not worry, Mrs. Darby, getting your niece back safely will be our top priority. I will see to it personally," he promised. "Ratchet, please see to our leader's medical needs. Bulkhead, I want you to stay behind and keep a watch on the monitor for all Decepticon radio and visual contact- I do not want a single Decepticon unnoticed. Arcee, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Wheeljack, your to scan the various parts of earth," he glanced at everybot mentioned on his list, but the latters didn't seem to be anywhere in the base. "Where is Wheeljack and Smokescreen?"

Megatron raised an optic ridge. "I have heard of you Livewire...and from what I can see, you aided the youngling on the battle field, though it proved no help. What is it that you want from me is the question. No Cybertronian would be stupid enough to waltz right into a Decepticon base," He said looking down at the femme.

Night Strike nodded. "I know, but if I ask Shockwave, he'll just tell me that Lord Megatron has told him to stay in his lab to work on his project... which I'm still finding to be bit of a helm ache. Your the chief medical officer so I wouldn't ask you to train me. Well other then training me in the medical profession," she said as she looked at the doctor. She tried well to hide her human side, but it was proving failure. Night Strike looked at Knock Out. "What do you think I should do, Doctor?" She asked as she couldn't help but hug his arm as some way to relieve some of the emotional stress.

Bulkhead nodded as he looked at Prime then nodded. "On it Optimus," He said as he went to the computer soon hearing the foot steps of Miko. "You wanna help?" He asked.

Miko nodded. "Yeah, if it will help cheer up Jack and Mrs. Darby, sure!" Miko said as he saw Raf and Bee.

"Don't know the last time I saw WheelJack and Smokescreen. They were behind me," Bumblebee said as he looked up to their leader who was being repaired by Ratchet.

Ratchet looked to Arcee and Bumblebee. "From what I'm to understand she's still a teenager which from experience she won't back down from a challenge," He said. "but seeing that she's a flier and not a grounder, that proves a problem," Ratchet said.

The bounty hunter rose, glowered at Megatron in the optics without fright. Oh, how she was far from stupidity! "I need only medical attention, and then, I will be on my way," she replied evenly "I will be willing to cooperate in any way,"

The young mech couldn't get Wheeljack to wake. Smokescreen decided to call base for back up. "Hey, guys, I got a problem. Wheeljack's injured and went into stasis, but his wounds aren't that bad to need stasis." he said worriedly.

The red mech glanced at the slender frame that clung to his arm. This was the first time she had ever physically touched him before... and he like it. Here was a femme that was so emotionally stressed out from her problems, she needed someone to hold onto for support or risk falling into the massive black hole that tempted to swallow her whole. Knock Out rested a thumb on her cheek, brushing it softly "I will teach you all that I can in my areas of expertise, but that's as far as I can go..." his thoughts trailed off; one could tell when he stared off into space, his thumb still brushed along Night Strike's cheek, but slowed down to a thoughtful speed. "What about Starscream?" he said to her "Couldn't he teach you flight maneuvers and combat?" he asked.

Night Strike nuzzled Knock Out's hand. "I'm sorry Knock Out," She apologized she felt tears rolling down her cheek plates.

Megatron nodded as he tapped the com. "Doctor, your services are needed. Report to the medical bay," he said as he looked to Livewire. "How would you like to join my ranks? I believe that you will be seeing the Wrecker known as Wheeljack once more," he said.

Night Strike thought then nodded. "Yeah, but how to approach him when he's near that dragon?" she said.

"You don't need to be sorry," he said. Reaching over, Knock Out wiped the tears streaking down her features. He cupped her chin in the palm of servo pulling her helm up to meet his own red orbs. The mech gazed gently into her purple optics, she was so young, so innocent and fragile. How could Primus forbid her a happy ending?

"Have you tried asking him when he's in the rec room getting Energon? The dragon's too big to fit in there," he asked hoping that she might attempt to try.

The medic jumped from the birth at the sound of Megatron paging for him to be at the medical bay. He was torn between the two, but the medic knew what he must choose "I'm sorry Night Strike, but I have a medbay to report to. You welcomed to tag along if you wish. Maybe it will make you feel better?" he offered to her his servo that she might accept.

Livewire's optics carefully watched as the large mech placed a digit over the comlinks. Her finger tips quietly crackled with lose energy at the thought of an ambush, that maybe she had possibly stepped into a trap. She relaxed her tense frame and her optics seemed to brighten a bit when Megatron ordered for his medic. Her plan to sneak into the Nemesis, purposely showing herself just to be lead to Megatron had worked. But she had not really expected the Decepticon leader to ask her to stay among the ranks. Maybe he had heard the favorable stories of her more successful tasks and fighting skills, and wanted her to stay with them because of those reasons. "I will consider your offer, Lord Megatron, but I also enjoy my freedom,"

"You will have your freedom, Livewire, I just ask that you come when called," he said as he opened the door for Livewire.

Night Strike looked up at Knock Out then smiled as she nodded. She wiped her face dry before doing some thing she's always wanted to do. She kissed Knock Out on the lip plates before going to open the door for him "After you, Doctor" she said. "As for Starscream, good idea," she said.

The medic was stunned. Knock Out knew he was quite the charmer, but had not expected that... that kiss. He told himself that their was differentially going to be another one if he had anything to do about it. It put him in a very good mood, one that he hadn't been in for a long time coming. Instead of going through the entrance, he held the door open for Night Strike "No, after you... and you're welcome," he said, placing a servo on the small of her back, issuing her through the door way.

On his way, the medic remembered a conversation he was expose to have with Night Strike not too many hours ago "Now, about your music player. I suggest strongly that you don't play it in base unless you are in your quarters. Megatron doesn't seem to enjoy some of the things that you do," he warned lightly.

The doors of the medical bay swooshed open as Knock Out lead his assistant inside. As anticipated, Megatron was there to be found along with that strange femme he had seen before, lying on the medical berth. He looked over at Megatron with question in his orbs "What can I do for you, my liege?"

The stalker let Megatron lead the way as she reflected over his offer to join "Then I will give it some heavy thought and nothing more," she replied in step with the mighty leader until they entered medbay "Might I ask why you would like me to join?" this question had weighed on her processor for awhile.

Night Strike smiled as she nodded. "Well, I was wondering would you like to listen to music with me?" She asked as she looked up to the red mech walking beside her.

Megatron looked to Night Strike "How has your nurses training been going and as for why I summoned you this femme here is in need of repair," He asked as his red optics scanned the medic lab.

Night Strike looked at Livewire then at Megatron soon lowering her helm.

Megatron look to the femme then grinned "You are a trained warrior, and seeing as I am busy with trying to take over this miserable pathetic planet, I need someone to train the lower ranks. That, my dear, is where you come in. You will not only be an instructor, but servo-to-servo expert as well, if you decide to join, that is, From what Soundwave has shown me, you fair well against the Wrecker Wheeljack," He said.

Knock Out grinned "As long as isn't country or rap I suppose I could stop by every now and then to listen to your earth music, but I hope you don't want me over to your quarters just for that reason. Do you have any pop music on that device?" he asked Night Strike through a comlink, that could send messages privately in front of Megatron without his knowledge. Even in his battered body that needed pampered, he still felt his spirits lighten. Even with Megatron watching his every moves when he questioned the mech. "Yes, she has been doing fine. That's why I brought her with me- for more training," not the whole truth, but what Megatron didn't need to know wouldn't hurt him.

The medic asked Night Strike to grab a couple of tubes to hook them up to the stalker "Don't worry," he told the femme under his care "I'm only going to put you in a stasis lock so I can run a diagnosis on you systems. It should only take a moment," when Livewire systems entered into stasis, Knock Out glanced over at Megatron. "Will we be fishing for anything today?" he questioned his lord.

Night Strike nodded as she went to get the tubes for the doctor. She ran around the medical bay as if it was second nature to her. She started playing Skillet's Awake and Alive over their com.

"No, not this time, just have her repaired and have her report to me after she's online," He said soon walking out of the medical bay with his servos folded behind his back, thinking about what and how the femme had sneaked onto his ship without detection.

It almost felt like he was back at the beginning, only he wasn't repairing vehicons. He quietly hummed to the tune that played in his processor. The song wasn't too bad. He gazed over the frame and opened her chest panel. Inside beheld an assortment of internals and various wires connecting to different places. This femme intrigued him somehow with her quietness and distance; yet she laid there motionless on his table for his curiosity to get the better of him. The monitors spilled out information on the screens of her health. Everything appeared to be functioning at a normal capacity. There was this strange network of wires running down her arms into a device in her chest that puzzled the medic "Hmmm, I wonder how this little tool works?" he said under his breathe. The further he prodded around, his musing was replied was zap to his hands. Knock Out quickly pulled back with a yelp, his eyes widen from the shock "Nasty little weapon," he mumbled. Turning his helm because of the muffled snickering, he glared at his nurse and returned his attention to Livewire. "I recall you talking with her in the battlefield. Who is she?"

"I don really remember. I do remember that her name is Livewire," Night Strike said as she looked to the unconscious femme on the table.

Megatron looked to see Starscream in the rec room. "Starscream, on top of keeping Predaking in check, you are to do flight maneuvers with Night Strike. The sooner she learns to fight in the battlefield the better," he said his red optics glaring at his Second In Command.

There he was, just sitting in the rec room, enjoying a small cube on Energon after working so hard with the Predacon for nearly 24 hours. Next thing he knows, Megatron comes trough the door giving him more work. As if he didn't have enough to do already "Why do I have to spend my free time with the youngling? Haven't I already done enough for the Decepticon cause, isn't training the Predacon enough to keep me occupied, now I need a youngling nipping at my peds?" Starscream shot off from his seat not at all happy with his new assignment. Night Strike wasn't a favorite of his, there was something about her that he didn't care for.

Knock Out chuckled "She appears to be just that," he gestured for Night Strike to come over for a closer look "I think this device in her chest generates a kind of electric charge into these wires," he pointed to the small box attached to the wire "However, some of the wires seem to be severed... here, causing the power to be cut off completely or weakened. After that shock, though, I think the wires are just weakened," reaching over, Knock Out grabbed a tiny surgical knife and cut the severed wires from the arm "Night Strike, would you be so kind as to fetch me a roll of wire from the storage?"

Megatron's optic ridge raised. "I will have you covered when it comes to Predacon. She just needs a little guidance, she knows how to fly, this I've seen," he said as he looked to his SIC.

Night Strike nodded as she went to get the wires, her music was on shuffle so the next song was So What from Pink. "Doctor, do you think I'll be a good field medic one day?" She asked bringing back the wires.

Bulkhead got Smokescreen's message and helped bring Wheeljack through. "Thanks for keeping him safe Smokescreen," the green mech answered.

Smokescreen wave it off "Naa, it was nothing. I heard a noise and followed it around the bend to see Wheeljack lying on the ground with this unknown femme on top. It wasn't that little black flier, this one was a shadow in color- like when the sky starts turning a greyish-blue when the sun goes down- and covered in spikes. We looked at each other in a star down, but I think I scared her off," if it wasn't for his servos being full, he would have been all over the place to add the physical drama. "I just hope he's okay. He hasn't moved since she left," They lugged the white Wrecker into base that had an empty presence to it. As soon as Bulkhead and Smokescreen heaved the Wrecker unto the birth beside Optimus Prime, the young mech glanced over to Ratchet who had Optimus offline for operations "Where is everyone?" Smokescreen asked.

"With me as you teacher, anything is possible," Knock Out replied with one of his playful smiles. Once receiving the wire, he sized it up and had Night Strike snip it down to the needed length. He then, hooked the newly wires into the stalker's frame. The device instantly purred with a fluent energy to the respond to the cords, as if happy to be back in working condition. "Night Strike, it's time to bring this femme back online. Would you do the honors?"

Starscream did not ease "And what would I be getting in return, besides a pain in the neck, that is?" he asked his leader.

"Arcee, and Bumblebee are looking for the black flier..Ratchet wants to know if she and a teenage girl related to Jack and June," Bulkhead said as he looked to his silver armored comrade.

Night Strike nodded as she started the boot up process for Livewire. "So what was wrong with her?" She asked as she looked to the red mech beside of her. She soon started thinking back to the kiss and her cheek plates started to brighten with heat. "I have a question for you, Knock Out," She said.

Megatron looked at Starscream. "I'll assign the femme to be your assistant when her lessons with Knockout are completed. How does that sound...you will have another flier to command," He said.

The red medic shook his helm "Nothing really. Everything appeared to be in working order, except for those cords," he unattached the cables from the lying frame and reached for his datapad to jot down what he had gathered of Livewire's information. Even as his back was turned, Knock Out felt Night Strike looking at him. She asked him a question; he wasn't solely paying attention to "Yes, Night Strike?"

The commander mused over this. A new flier to command, someone unique among the Eradicon Seekers would be right up his ally. Funny how Megatron knew him so well. Starscream vented, not so feeling defeat, rather accomplishment "Very well, Megatron, but as I work with the youngling who will work with the Predacon. I will no doubt be using most of my time to not only teach the femme, but also to take my team to scout for Energon that we need. Not too many Decepticons can handle the beast as well as I can. Have you considered this, Megatron?"

Smokescreen raised an optic ridge at the response "Sooo, let me get this straight, the Decepticon flier might be human, and related to Jack? How is that even possible?" he inquired Ratchet and Bulkhead.

"That's what we want to find out. June said that the teen went missing 3 years ago in that amount of time, who knows what the Decepticons could have done to the girl," Ratchet explained in a quiet hushed voice so not to upset the nurse.

Bulkhead nodded "And from the look of the femme, Smokescreen, she wasn't a fighter, but she knew enough to aim and shoot the weapon she wields right now," Bulkhead said.

Night Strike looked at Knockout blushing lightly "You're not mad that I kissed you back in my quarters, are you? Because...if you haven't noticed..." She said as she couldn't finish her sentence.

Megatron nodded as he looked to his commander. "I have, and she's currently in the medical bay being repaired. The femme will handle the beast while you train the youngling. She is smart, but she still needs the training," He said as he soon made his way out of the recreation room and back to his throne room.

How dare Megatron leave without explaining to Starscream about this femme in the medical bay. Since when did they come across another? Further more, how could this femme possibly even stand close to his greatness? Enraged, the silver flier stormed off to the medic's work shop seeking the answers to his questions.

Knock Out wasn't taken back with that question. He was actually expecting something in similarity to it. Slowly and carefully, he placed his datapad full of new information aside, and just as carefully reined Night Strike closer to him by her waistline. He drew her into the most passionate embrace she could have never had in her life, reluctant to pull away. In between the kiss he spoke to her "No I'm not... and I already know,"

Smokescreen listen in curiosity to what they had to say "Wow," was the only word that could escape his mouth, and it took a lot to shut him up. After a long pause he found his words "I wish I was there. I'd show those Decepticons to pick on somebody their own size," he said, lightly jumping around the floor, punching the air with his fist. He stopped when he heard a moan from Wheeljack who looked like he was waking from a bad nightmare.

Bulkhead was quickly at his companion's side "Hey, Jackie. How you feeling?" he asked, worriment in the words he spoke.

Night Strike blushed as she kissed him back before pulling back. "I'm glad, and you've got a few scratches on your armor, if you'd like I could buff them out for you when our shifts over... if you'd like," She said as let her digits glide over his chassis lightly.

The silver wrecker onlined his optics as he held his helm. "Like I got ran over by, like human saying, a truck. I'm gonna get that femme back," He said as he looked up to his green armored friend and the human designated wrecker.

"Wheeljack, you alright?" Miko asked as she climbed on his chassis.

His frame quivered from the light touching of those skilled finger tips- did he not mention earlier that he adored those servos, those wonderful, beautifully nimble servos- and his engine rumbled in a deep reply to the thought. Knock Out leaded over to her audio receptors. His whispers tickled the side of her helm "I'm not to trilled about those, but if you're willing, I'm sure you could get them right out and I'll give you the ride of your life," sultry vocal purred. He let his servos wonder over her slender frame.

The commander watched in horror as the two fingered each other, then a grin became visual upon his facial plate. Casually, he lead on the door frame "Well, well, well, if it isn't Knock Out and his little nurse. Playing doctor, are we Knock Out? How do you think lord Megatron would feel about your playing around during work hours, hmmm?"

The medic pulled away from Night Strike in a quick, surprised manner "Uh, Starscream, what are you doing here?" his mind stumbled around for the right words.

"Why, checking to see how our patient was, of course," he walked over to Livewire. Her booting progress was almost done. "Megatron has plans for her along with you, Night Strike,"he said circling her until he stopped in front. Starscream cupped her chin with his long, sharp digits "How would you like to be trained by the best flier the Decepticons have to offer, my dear?"

The green Wrecker lower his out stretched palm for Miko to jump onto so the white mech could sit up "You had us worried," Bulkhead proclaimed.

"Yeah, Wheeljack, what happened to you? Did it have anything to do with that femme I saw?" Smokescreen asked, a bit too anxious.

Night Strike nuzzled Knock Out's cheek plate as she heard him. Her engine purred as well more was a jet engine, but still it purred and she could feel his chassis against hers. Nothing could ruin this moment at least she hoped nothing would. "I would be delighted to buff out those scratches for you...Your quarters or mine? I've got a buffer set my self, you know," She said lightly. She soon heard Starscream's voice and she screamed inwardly for the interruption. 'Damn him...can I weld his wings to the wall please?' She asked over their com. Night Strike looked at Starscream with a small blush from what had happened just moments ago. "If your willing to teach Starscream, I'm ready to learn to the fullest. Just so you know I love to go fast and learn pretty fast as well," She said as she backed away. "So what do you want to keep what you just saw quiet from Lord Megatron?" She asked her purple optics glowing a dark purple now showing she was serious.

Wheeljack nodded. "I thought I could catch up to the flier but she flew off before I could bring her to base" He said coughing lightly. "I'm alright, Miko, thanks for worrying," He said as he felt the human hug his digit.

Bulkhead looked to Smokescreen then at Optimus. "So, what are we going to do about the Night Strike situation, sir?" He asked.

Ratchet looked to Bulkhead. "Right now, nothing. If my suspicions are correct, she may very well come to us in search of Jack here," Ratchet said.

"Why's that's?" Miko asked.

"Miko, hush" Bulkhead said lightly.

Miko looked up at Bulkhead then listened.

"I have my suspicions that Night Strike is Trista Darby. How that happened I'm still trying to wrap my processor over it, but as soon as she comes or is brought to base, we won't know the details," Ratchet said.

"As much as I would agree to that, Megatron would give us both to the Predacon if you or I was to pull a stunt like that," Knock Out said with a smirk only visible to his vocals, red orbs gazed into hers "But I'll let you picture it in your processor, if that makes you feel better,"

The silver commander smiled innocently at Night Strike "Who said I would tell our master anything? Although, if you want to negotiate on the subject, I'm sure I could think of something in mind," he said walking towards the femme lying on the berth, he pivoted his helm to Night Strike "I'm glad to hear that you think you can keep up with not only the best flier, but also the fastest. Nonetheless, your lessons will begin at 13:00 at the hanger deck. I do expect you to be there on time because I detest waiting," Starscream checked the time on his internal clock. It was already 9:00, that would give her precisely four hours to be there.

The monitors registered that the booting progress was complete. Starscream leaned over the femme, a mistake that he soon found out. Livewire awoke to a face that felt to close for comfort. Big eyed and startled from waking to a strange face, her servos aimed straight for the flier's neck, not that it would provide much damage to the commander, only the act of keeping the mech pinned from movement or risk her sharp edges.

"Get her off me!" Starscream, surprised himself from such an action, shrieked.

Knock Out attention at first was to aid the commander, but thought secondly towards the whole idea about tangling with the femme. Instead, he tried to coax her to calm down, saying that she was in the Decepticon base and that no harm would come to her. Livewire's optics darted across the room for familiar objects before landing on the doctor and Night Strike. It seemed to composed the stalker enough that her strong grasp eased off Starscream and her tense frame loosened. "I'm sorry," she started to say "waking up to strange mechs makes me uneasy,"

"Yes, well, make sure it doesn't happen again," told the silver commander, taking many steps back to distant himself from her, touching his neck for harm.

The red mech slightly gazed over to his assistant "I guess Primus heard your thoughts after all," he spoke over comlink, referring to what had happened to Starscream. Knock Out cautiously stepped closer to the stalker who looked to be testing herself out "How do you feel?" he inquired.

Contented with her radio broadcast links, Livewire moved off the berth, tossing her right should and then her left as if stretching tight muscles, but really, she was feeling for anything loose. Bringing her index digits together, Livewire tested the ampere of her power box within. With a few zaps of electric, the stalker seemed satisfied "Power isn't to its maximum, but it will have to do for now. Thank you,"

Night Strike nodded to the commander "I understand, commander, and just so you know, I'm a little stubborn. When it comes to races...I really don't like to lose," she said soon looking to what happened before her.

She laughed inwardly. 'Okay, remind me not to stand over Livewire while she's in recharge. And damn it, she got to him first...I wanted to hit the mech,' she said to Knock Out. Her servo inching towards his before holding it out of the commander's optic sight. "How you feeling, Livewire, and thanks for saving my aft out there," Night Strike said.

Livewire looked over towards the smaller flier standing side by side to the red medic "I am feeling much better after knowing that my power box is working properly. I believe we are even. Now if you will excuse me, I have an appointment to keep," she said before slipping out of the medbay.

Starscream seemed to take that as a hint that he too should be gone. He didn't like to stay in one place for very long anyways, especially when it was an inclosed structure- most fliers were like that. Turning on his heels, the silver commander headed out the door "I expect you to be there on time, Night Strike," he informed.

The doors slid shut once again, leaving the doctor and his assistant alone in the dim light. Without moving his helm, Knock Out let the side of his red orbs gazed down at the small, slender servo that grasped his own . He squeezed lovingly "I'm off shift and now I have 4 hours to do what ever I want. I would like to spend that time with you- maybe take your buffer and meet me at my quarters," he told her quietly, then, letting go of her servo, he walked out and went to his quarters.

The silver flier towered over the femme and he easily caught up to her. They walked quietly for a few minutes, but Starscream's patience wore thin "Who are you?" he started to asked, but got no response so he asked again thinking that maybe she had not heard him. Again she did not answer and it was apparent she wasn't going to answer, and it infuriated him to a small point of throwing his high ranking stature at her. "If you plan to stay on this ship, then you will be informed that I am the second in command of all military and they in return must report to me. And as I can see, femme, Megatron will appoint you under me and you will have to heed my every command,"

Livewire whirled around so rapidly that Starscream never had time to process the action "Never call me, femme. And I will answer all questions when I have seen lord Megatron, even yours. I will not repeat myself a second time for your audios," she spoke in an maddened and authoritative voice. The commander wasn't used to such an outburst when he would state his authority- most would have coward in fear of a mech being so close to Megatron in position. It was apparent in the flier's facial expressions that Livewire's statement didn't go over too well with the commander, but it kept him quiet until they entered Megatron's domain.

Night Strike nodded as she looked to see Knock Out leave. Her Spark was thumping loudly in her chassis. She had no doubt in her processor that he had heard it as well. Omp, omp. 'Oh my primus! Calm down, Night Strike...calm down, you've buffed your self before, now you get to do it for the mech you like,' She kept reassuring herself in mind. "Understood, Commander Starscream," Night Strike said as she watched him leave as well.

Megatron could hear the bickering between his second in command and Livewire. He pinched the bridge of his nose plating. 'Starscream, stop your squabbling and get your aft back to work and send Livewire to me.'

Ah, so that was the femme's name. Starscream knew he would find out eventually, even without the stalker's help 'Y-yes, my liege,' he spoke nervously over his comlink. How knew the walls could pick up their argument. True they were close and loud enough, but one would think the walls were made of thicker sheets of metal alloy or something.

As they neared the entrance, Livewire stepped aside to allow the silver flier to pass through first "After you... Commander," her vocals every ounce of sarcastic, a smirk upon her features, and her red spheres screaming 'I dare you to even say a word'. On the surface, it seemed that Starscream didn't care, but inside, he told himself that he would teach her not to disrespect her superiors

Doors closing with a hiss, the pair stepped inside one after the other in headed for different directions. Starscream went for the nearest computer controls to operate while Livewire stopped in front of the powerful leader, Megatron "Lord Megatron," she acknowledged her leader "I have thought over what you ask of me. I understand that with my level of expertise in hand to hand combat and melee weapons you expect me to instruct the lesser, but you must understand that I do not fight without surpassing. I am competitive. When I fight, I plan to win. Will your warriors keep up, and more importantly, can they keep up?" she tested the mighty leader.

Knock Out stepped into his spacious quarters. His room was immaculate as ever, just like he... or like how he was, anyways, but that was going to change once his assistant accepted his invitation. As spotless and neat as his room was, he had to arrange a few chairs so that they sat closer to each other and clear up a stack of datapads he had accumulated for reading; this was Night Strike's first visit to his room and he wanted a good impression. Good, did he say good? No, he wanted the perfect impression. He wanted to impress this seeker, to show her that she hadn't wasted her time wanting to know him more. Feeling a little bit more satisfied with his progress, Knock Out decided to set the mood with dulling the lights from the highest of five to three and playing a selection of Cybertronian music. Not quite sure what she like, he selected something that had a calm tune. Knock Out didn't want to be too imposing, but he didn't like to dance around either. Now all he had to do was wait for Night Strike to show.

Night Strike stood outside of Knock Out's quarters; her intakes uneasy and agitated. She soon knocked as she had brought her buffer set and mp3 player.

Megatron looked to the stalker. "Now that, my dear, is for you to challenge them. But I know of one that will give you a challenge. I believe you know the femme Night Strike," he said

"You mean, the black flier, the nurse... she is the one you want trained? She is hardly a challenge," Livewire scoffed "However, if you would like me to teach her, then I will accept. This warship does have the accommodation of a training room, if I'm correct, then there is an assortment of different weapons that I may train her with also? Not that she will be trained permanently in the ship, I will also take her to various terrains on this planet," she inquired keeping her arms close by her scabbards, she changed the subject slightly. "I find it hard to respond to your invitation. You wish for me to stay among your ranks, yet, you have not asked any questions of me. How am I to take this, that you plan to ask questions later after I move in and then when you find something that doesn't agree, you will have me vanquished?"

Nearby, Starscream was listening with interest while going through the computer's databanks on this so called Livewire, a femme wrapped in mystery to him, along with Night Strike. Strange that she was neutral Bounty Hunter through most of the war then all of a suddenly turned to the Decepticons, he thought. He read further of her friendship with the Wrecker Wheeljack. Does she still hold ties with the Autobots; will she betray the Decepticons; maybe she had betrayed the Autobots somehow and felt the need to fully side with the winning team. As a neutralist, Livewire probably had friends and enemies on both factions, she could also go to places an Autobot or Decepticon couldn't. So why give up all just to be a Decepticon?

Finally, Night Strike had arrived and Knock Out let her in. She was swallowed in the overwhelming sophistication of everything in that room "Come in, Night Strike. I hope you don't mind the mess, I haven't exactly clean up lately," he said with a chuckle, not trying to think of the reason why he let his room go "but don't worry, I'm getting my act together," The red mech took her arm and lead her to one of the pair of chairs that sat in the middle of his room, and just as quickly disappeared behind a tall wall separating the rest of his quarters from a tiny room. The medic emerge with a large vask of glowing, pink Energon and two small cubes with nothing in them. Setting the cubes down, Knock Out set to fill them up. Once fill, he handed his guest a cube who looked at it suspiciously. "What's wrong, haven't you ever had High-Grade before?"

Night Strike shook her helm at the question. "Knock Out, what mess are you talking about your room is perfect," she looked at every square inch of his quarters then at the pink fluid in the cube she held in her servos. Shaking her helm, she blushed "No, I haven't, even when I was human I never drank alcohol," she sniffing at the pink liquid lightly and noticed it had a pleasing aroma about it. "Its got a sweet smell to it," she said simply. Then the Seekeress looked up at the red mech before her with a perplexed look "How drunk would I get if I drank this whole thing?"

Placing her pink buffer pad aside, Night Strike looked at Knock Out and held out a sketch pad she had. "If you want, you can check out the sketches," she said.

Megatron nodded. "We have an excellent training facilities, and you can use as many Vehicons and Eradicons for training partners as you like," He said, then grinned "We will try this on a trail process, and no, you are too valuable to me for you to be vanquished, but fail me and you will be like Starscream held on to what the humans call a very short leash," He said.

The mech stared at her "You have never had High Grade; you've been on this ship for how long?" he asked this because the Decepticons were vastly known for drinking the liquid. Knock Out couldn't help but laugh a little at her query on the size amount "Not much. It's only a small cube. Now if it were any bigger, you might want to worry, my dear, but some say it's all part of the fun."

Smiling, he wiped a digit along the surface of a nearby table, picking up particles as he lightly stroke. With a more serious voice, the doctor turned his helm back to her to speak of the mess "This dust, it's everywhere. This planet is covered in the stuff unlike Cybertron, of course, there you had to worry about the clouds of smoke in the more industrial places, but still, it wasn't dust. Dust never had a chance to even accumulate on the surface, the planet was constantly in movement; always being changed and growing out. This planet is like Cybertron's opposite, it doesn't grow out, but in; it changes, but not in the same way as Cybertron does, more like the changes are on a continuous cycle," taking a sip of High Grade, Knock Out looked over at Night Strike "When the Decepticons have finally won the war, I'm going to have to show you Cybertron. You will love it once the place gets repaired," Knock Out let his mind slip into a daydream for await at the thought of a new and improved Cybertron. He couldn't wait to finally see the glistening finish that almost out done his own, and maybe he could continue his courses in the medical university. When the war started, he wasn't able to finish, but he was young and retained what he could before he joined with the Decepticons, using what he knew for interrogation and project experiments. It was true, war wasn't kind to anyone.

Thankfully, Night Strike seemed to noticed that Knock Out's mind was in a dream and pulled him away with a sketch pad. The red mech held it gently in his servos, afraid to damage the device. He had always been a fan art and literature, but never had the influences to help him through. He slowly scrolled through the screen, taking everything in. The artwork was very good, thanks to those skilled and steady servos "Where did you learn to draw like this?"

The stalker had no idea what a 'short leash' was, but if it meant being anything that Starscream was, she wanted no part of it. She knew all about the commander- many Cybertronians did- and his numerous attempts to demolish his leader's position only to take it for himself. As much as the staring role of power and control suited to her, she was nothing like that. She was more honorable than that. The bounty hunter was a loner for the most part after spending isolation in the Autobot prison. A wanderer of the stars; staying in places only long enough to gain Energon and credits to keep her going. She had been to different planets in different galaxies forgotten to the knowledge of her home planet when the war climaxed. She picked up unique fighting techniques and technology from the natives of those planets she befriended, and she in return taught what she knew. Livewire was the perfect instructor for Night Strike.

"I do not fail and you will not regret that you have seen me," she stated proudly.

Starscream approached Megatron "Master, is it wise to let a femme in the ship who has had ties with the Autobots? In the past, she had an alliance with the Wrecker Wheeljack, and she could very well still hold loyalties with them and betray us,"

Megatron looked to his second in command then at Livewire "See to it that you don't, femme, as for your question Starscream, we will speak of that at a later time. You both may leave," he said as he turned his back to the both of them.

Night Strike took a sip of the high grade then smiled "It's good...as for the dust, I can take care of that easily. I know a home remedy that takes care of dust for a few days," she said as she blushed at his comment about showing her around Cybertron "I'd love that, Knock Out as per Cybertron...since I don't know it as well as you do...could I stay with you?" she asked as her cheekplates began to brighten "I sketch all the time especially when I have nothing to do. I couldn't sleep one night and started sketching. If you look at the last three sketches there you," she said as she looked into his optics.

Livewire angered at being called femme. It felt insulting, but she quietly complied and walked out with Starscream in tow. She hadn't expected this turn of events- not that she minded someone to spar with, it allowed her skills to become sharpen on contact- it was the fact that Megatron depended on her to show every solar cycle. All she wanted was to be repaired and sent on her way, not like she enjoyed the first aid too much, giving the fact that she didn't like having to depend on the help of others; it made her feel less in control of herself and the stalker didn't like it. Time had definitely made her avoid the complications of teamwork- she was independent and she intended to stay like that- and choosing to do things her own way only gave her a reason to distant herself. While she remained on this planet, Livewire would be trustworthy to show when her leader beckoned and will return when the Decepticons need her, however long that may be.

"Show me where this Night Strike is," she ordered the flier.

Starscream looked down at her and disregarded her demand. It seemed that he had been in thought, too. "Megatron may have given you a dismissal of who you use to spend your time with," he said without irritation, obviously bother by the new comer "but don't think I have. You will be watched closely when you're on this warship and if you make one wrong move-"

The stalker didn't let the silver mech finish. Calmly, she kept walking ahead, but her voice was laced with malice "Don't threaten me, Starscream. I don't think you would want to tangle with something you don't understand. Now lead me to Night Strike so I may teach her and leave," Livewire didn't care for the commander and his attitude towards her only made things worse. Megatron would have a lot to deal with from these two.

"Didn't Megatron tell you? Not only do you have to train the femme, but also the Predacon," he smugly asked.

She stopped in her tracks, "Predacon?" her voice suspicious as could be.

The commander smiled in mockery "Why yes, you know, big, scaly, fire breathing: all in a beasty package for you to train. But don't worry, I'm sure he wont damage you too much, after all, I was the one to teach him before you came along. And even if you don't come even close to my greatness, I'm sure he might regard you with some respect."

"We will see, Starscream," the stalker simply replied. Her processor flooded with questions: all pertaining to the Predacon. They had all been extinct since the dawn of Cybertron. So why a restoration after eons of disappearance only to show up on Earth. Was the planet the place where they had disappeared to? "Where does this Predacon reside, he must be too big to fit in this ship?"

Feeling the upper hand, now it was his perfect moment for surprise "You will find out in due time," he answered and lead the way to where the beast stayed.

Knock Out was indeed intrigued "Oh, and what might this 'home remedy' be?" he inquired, not tearing his scarlet orbs away from the sketches until the onyx flier asked something of him.

Surly it was a question to beat all others in there place. A type of question to make one blush from embarrassment that only one so naive could have the bearings to ask of it She had asked to stay with him, to live with him on Cybertron without even being bonded to each other. He almost wasn't able to keep the high grade in his mouth from bursting on the floor. Only an act of astonishment could have described this action. "I don't no what to say, Night Strike. To be honest, I never gave any thought to your outcome on Cybertron. Hasn't Shockwave said anything to you about your future?" his vocals responded with concern.

"Not really. He said I'd make a great engineer one day with training, but I told him I'd rather fix Cybertronians than machines. I like working with my hands as well as around people and I think that's apart of why I like training to be a nurse- you get to meet so many different people...sorry, Cybertronians. I hope my question isn't to forward. I may have lived as a Cybertronian for a few years, but its always been with Shockwave. I've never lived by myself before, and to tell you the truth it kind of scares me a little," Night Strike admitted as she took a drink from her cube. To her surprise the cube was half empty now. She still felt fine, but she had a fuzzy warm feeling she usually got when she drank wine coolers.

Shockwave looked to see the two pass. "Livewire, is it, a word if I may?" He asked. "If you intend to train Night Strike, don't go easy on her, the femme learns best that way," he said.

"As for the home remedy Knock Out...its some thing humans use for dusting. Its called lemon pledge; it works on multiple surfaces, mind you the dust will come back but not for a few days," Night Strike said as she picked up the buffer and attached what was needed to it.

"Wo möchtest du mich zum ersten, Doktor Knockout, starten?" (Where would you like me to start first, doctor Knock Out, in German if you don't know it...I only know a little so I just use Google translate. And I thought it would create a mood)

Livewire paused when her name was called by the bulky violet mech she and Starscream had walked by. His voice was without emotions and unlike anything that she had ever heard. It caused her to pivot slowly in the mech's direction and stare. She hadn't paid any mind to him before and now that she was, she noted how different this mech really was. He had no facial features of any kind to express himself much like the faceless mech in the console room, and only one big, crimson optic to look through the world with.

Starscream, who was trying his best to ignore the purple mech, merely huffed with impatience. Under his voice, he mutter something unintelligible.

"Yes, Shockwave, what is it?" was what Starscream asked aloud. "You do know that the femme and I do have places to be."

Livewire shot him a dirty look. A dirty look full of daggers.

The scientist neglected what Starscream said and turned his helm to face Livewire. Lucky to Starscream, Shockwave wasn't interested in him.

She didn't like it when bots started to tell her how to do her job, but nevertheless listened with interest to what Shockwave had to say. "I am not one to go easy unless I see fit. But I am happy to hear that she learns fast given the right instructor. You seem to know about this femme, maybe you could be the one to tell me more about her," it wasn't a request, rather a command. "How well does she fight; what weapons is she accustomed to?"

Knock Out relaxed back into his seat with a sigh. It was wrong of him to think that Shockwave had control over Night Strike; to tell her what to think, accomplish, and to stay. But what Knock Out knew of the scientist was that once he created something that he felt proud of, it was hard to tare it away from him... unless order by the only mech that could persuade him otherwise, which would be Megatron.

"When this war is finally over, then you can stay with me as long as you like. Maybe I could even finish my teaching in medical and finally accomplish what I set out to. You would be welcomed to come along with me and further your own studies."

The medic glanced over to Night Strike, wondering how she would take to that. Instead, she was busying herself by hooking up an attachment to the rotary buffer she had brought along.

Her back was turned, and when the cat's away the mice will play.

What was a small smile before now turned into an impish grin. Knock Out looked for her cube and found that it remained half gone. Good. He reached for the larger container of high-grade, pouring more into her cube, filling it to the rim. After the pink substance threatened to flood over, he began to fill his up before it too was full to the rim.

It was his time to do what he wanted, and he wanted her energy levels reading high.

It took him a few seconds to search his memory bank for the language she used. But when he found it, he spoke it back. "Überall, wo Sie wollen, schön." he smiled, taking her servo in his free and walked her over to his birth, the only place where they would have the room for movement. "I didn't know you could speak German. I always thought that Americans spoke English. Did Shockwave insert a translator when you were constructed?"

("Anywhere you want, beautiful." That's cool that you can speak German. It's not something you hear everyday. I just barley know Spanish.)

"No, actually my dad was in the military and Germany was on of his stationed spots. I was there for about a year before moving back to jasper. So I picked up quite a bit of German while I was there," She said as she looked to her cube and took a long swig of it draining it of some of it contents. Her facial plates started to heat up as if she was drunk, but she couldn't have been. She didn't know if they could get drunk or not. "Doktor sagen? kann Cybertronians betrinken?" (say "Doctor, can Cybertronians get drunk?") She asked thru the his com as she started buffing his shoulder plates lightly.

Shockwave looked to Starscream then to the femme with him and handed her a data pad. "She has a military background, I do know this about her. As for weapons she has an energy blade subspaced in her peds when in robot form. And as you've seen on the battlefield, she wields an energy bow and arrow which she can use at short or long range, depending on the situation. She also has a thing for sniper rifles...never really questioned that about her, but if you find out why, please do tell me," He said as he went back to work.

At the Autobot base Ratchet was looking into Trista's files. "It seems that Tirsta's been around use and we've never known it. Bumblebee, Arcee, do you remember this photo?" he asked.

Arcee looked then nodded. "Yeah, that's at the KO drive through. We were picking up Raf and Jack after they were done eating lunch. Didn't know the girl Jack was with was his cousin...should have kept a closer optic on her," She said.

Bumblebee nodded. "I know the feeling. Why and how did the cons turn a human teenager into one of us- they don't have the technology do they?" He asked.

"Ratchet, a word if I may," Optimus's vocalizer sounded from the other side of the room"

Ratchet walked over to the recovering mech. "Easy Optimus, your still healing," He said.

"I know...Its best we keep the children out of this one, who knows what the Decepticons have at this moment and they may very well try to do the same to them. For the time being, I think its best we keep the children here when their not at school," Optimus said.

Ratchet nodded. "Understood," he said.

Night Strike's facial plates brightened as she heard his answer. She wanted so much to turn around and hug the mech but she knew that would come sooner or later. "I'd like that very much, Knockout," She said as she continued to buff his armor seeing his armor starting to shine the scratches and other markings coming off making his armor beautiful once more. though to her even with the scrapes he still had gorgeous armor.

"So I have another question...standing up or laying down on the berth?" She asked. "verursachen je nachdem, welche kann ich Ihre gesamte Rahmen glänzen wie neu durch die Zeit gemacht wurdenund vielleicht ein paar mehr verursachen," ("Cause depending on which I can have your whole frame shining like new by the time were done and maybe cause a few more) She said in German with a small seductive grin. Though she didn't think herself a sexy femme, she did try to flirt with the doctor as she got a little closer to him.

The stalker reached out for the data pad. And as Shockwave talked, Livewire listened while scanning through the flier's files. Everything in the files related to what Shockwave had to say and yet she wanted to know more about the femme she had to train.

"I believe I can find that out for you. Weapons happen to be a collection of mine and I'm sure I could spare a rifle or two," she replied with interest as the purple mech left.

Shockwave was gone and Starscream let out a sigh that was much to revealing, yet relieved from being irritated. "Thank Primus he's gone," the seeker muttered, and walked on.

Livewire hurried to catch up to his long, brisk strides. It was hard not to notice that his once snippy, disdainful attitude was, in a way, foregone when they had been approached by the Decepticon scientist. His whole demeanor had changed into something of irritability. And now it seemed that through Starscream's attempt to ignoring Livewire, he was ready to up and leave the stalker own her own accord to find the Predacon.

Placing her servos on her sonsy hip, she stopped in her tracks, realizing that they couldn't have been heading anywhere near the Predacon, but instead, it appeared that they were going deeper into the core of the Nemesis. "Don't think you can just walk off and leave me to find the beast myself in this colossal ship, Starscream, you can't get rid of me that easily."

The silver mech paused in his steps; there was a low growl imitating from within his frame. "Oh, and who positioned me to be your tour guide? As second-in-command of this vessel, I do have other responsibilities to attain. Those that happen to be more important than seeing that you make it to the Predacon without getting yourself lost,"

"You don't care for him much, do you?" she smirked while stealing a glance at the tall flier. "Why is that?"

Starscream was caught in surprise with Livewire's off topic questions. His crimson orbs buried into her with contempt as if trying to find out what else she might have noticed about him while she was aboard the Nemesis. And when it appeared that Starscream was through with reading her thoughts, his optics let up and he sighed. "So you've noticed. Let's just say that Shockwave and I don't quite see eye to eyes and leave it at that."

"I'll leave it at that only if you take me to the Predacon," she insisted.

Rolling his optics, Starscream reluctantly lead Livewire to the Predacon.

His armor began to vibrate as the rotary buffer massaged lightly in circular motion. His whole system began to whirl from the invigorating sensation of those motions. Ever so gently the buffer furbished the abused armor into a polished shine that would be envied by anyone who was of less quality.

"That's quite an interesting story, Night Strike." Knock Out managed to say through his pleasure.

The quiet hum of the machine was like calm music drifting waunderously into his audios, threatening to lull him into power down. Without a seconds thought on how to answer Night Strike's question, Knock Out slowly dropped on his berth, letting his back rest against the wall. He knew that while on the berth Night Strike couldn't polish every intended place on his frame, but it felt good and he almost didn't care because he was exhausted from working over-time in the medbay; he was exhausted from fighting and he was exhausted from caring. All he wanted in the war was to end. He didn't like the war. Never did. He never like the whole idea that came with it: violence, shedding of Energon, the ending of a Spark. And all this because of two things: power and control.

And even then, his thoughts on the Decepticons wasn't want they use to be. They use to be a group you could believe in, that would changed Cybertron for the good of all who dwell on its surface and below, but not anymore. The Decpticons lost that spark along time ago, and now they turned into nothing more than a dictator ruled faction, but Knock Out didn't dare breathe a word of this opinion to anyone.

Not if he valued his Spark. Or his finish.

His lazy orbs swanned over to little Night Strike who closed in on him. She was curled up beside his thicker frame and continued to work the buffer into the damaged armor. But her work was paying off, his beautiful armor glinted out from under the atrocious mess.

"I suppose you could say that Cybertronians can get 'drunk'," a smile escaped from his features. It was almost wicked. "Why? How are you feeling?"

The task was fruitless, it was as plain and simple as that. No matter where they were scattered to; how many was sent; or how many long hours they remained driving from town to town or city, scanning, there was noway they would find Trista Darby or Night Strike when they were low on Energon. They would have to report back to base, fuel up, and plan the search more wisely.

And that was exactly what Ultra Magnus had in mind.

"Ultra Magnus to all units, I think it's time to head home, we are not going anywhere low on Energon, and even if we do find Trista, we are by no means ready with a plan to retrieve her from the Decepticon's hold."

The message was sent to all the Autobots that vigorous searched for the missing girl, yet when it came time that a ground bridge was sent for Ultra Magnus, he declined. He didn't know why, he just felt a pull that needed him to keep looking. It urged him to probe for something he really didn't think stood a chance of survival with the Decepticons. Still he gave hope that she was safe... and alive.

Filling up crates of crystallized Energon was a tedious task. It was a job that got real old, real quick. And Smokescreen was finding out real quick on just how boring it really was.

"I never thought harvesting Energon could drain the life out of a bot. But seriously, how do you guys pass the time?"

Bulkhead took a moment to consider, but Wheeljack got to him first. "You mean to tell me the Elite Guard didn't have you load Energon as a training technique or somethin'?"

Smokescreen just shrugged. "Nah, when I recruited for the Elite Guard, they didn't have a chance to punish us like this, not when the Autobots were in need of warriors," he replied as a large chunk of crystal was placed into the crate. "They rushed us in and then shipped us out within a matter of orbital cycles, like a factory, but the commander made sure that we all functioned like well oiled gears. I remember this one time, though, when someone thought it would be funny if they filled the commander's personal wash rack with pink paint," a chuckle emerged from his vocals. "That bot sure did get it when the commanding officer found out he was the one responsible. "

"What was the bot's punishment?" Bulkhead had to ask.

"Uhh, he'd rather not say."

Wheeljack had a good laugh. "Newbie, you've got a lot to learn if you plan to roll with the big guns."

The Predacon paced around the large hangar bay it called its home, for now. He'd seen the members of the ship pass through trying to avoid optic contact with him which was what he liked. To strike fear into those who would dare harm him. He growled once he saw the seeker known as Starscream walk in with a new femme at his side. He tilted his helm to the femme and saw she was carrying a data pad. He started wondering a few things. what could she be looking at, was it about him or Had it been about some thing to do around the ship like a roster maybe. All these questions buzzed around his processor.

Night Strike blushed as she looked at Knock Out. "Giddy. Fuzzy in a way. Happy, and some thing I won't mention because I have a feeling that would just embarrass me more then anything, and really good and distressed...But I have to say when I'm around you, Knock Out, I always feel distressed and happy," She said blushing as she continued to buff Knock Out's armor. She could tell he was tired from the over hours. "You need a break, Knock out," She said once more.

Night Strike blushed as she started on the other side. "How are you feeling now, Knock Out?" She asked as she looked at him before taking a swig of her energon.

Arcee looked at Smokescreen then saw Ratchet walking in. "Hey doc, how's the big bot doing?" she asked.

"He's recovering but we need energon on a most serious level. " Ratchet said as he looked to Smokescreen. "I heard about that, that mech didn't get off to easily," Ratchet said before walking to the children. "Jack, Miko, Raf. Until we find Trista, you three are to come back to base after school and work. The Decepticons are in hiding and neither Optimus nor I know what they are planning. So for you safety you are to stay here," He said.

Jack nodded. "Understood Ratchet. Thanks," he said.

Ratchet inclined his head to the human teen. "As you say no problem," he said as he went to work.

Miko looked to Jack. "How long she been missing?" She asked.

"About three years now. Her parents have never given up. They think she'll just come home walking either through our door or through their's," Jack explained.

"I don't like this you guys," Arcee said.

Bulkhead nodded his helm. "Yeah I know, those cons are in for a aft whoopin' when we find them," he said.

Wheeljack looked at Bulkhead. "You still got a picture of the femme you were talkin' to?" he asked.

"Yeah, Night Strike wasn't much of a fighter, she was scared, unprepared for battle, and her stance may have been right, but she was shaking like a newbie," Bulkhead said handing him the data pad.

Wheeljack took it then nodded. "Ratch, I think that Night Strike might be Trista the more I think about it. She's about the height of bee, and if he was human, he'd be about the same age as Jack, maybe Miko," he said.

Ratchet turned on his peds and walked over. "Explain."

Wheeljack explained in full detail on what he though about on the subject. Some of it did make sense, but others didn't.

"There's no way she'd go with them willingly, Wheeljack," Jack said.

The beast was big. Bigger than anything Livewire had encountered since her days in the pit. Its ferocity and appearance would have frighten someone of lesser courage, but when the beast emitted a rumble and eyed her suspiciously from the shadows that it lurked, she merely just returned his stares. Nothing intimidate her that easily. Not even the Predacon.

Starscream on the other hand was immensely afraid of the Preda-beast and coward behind the shadow hued femme without trying to let on to his true feelings.

"Have fun with your new pet, Livewire," he mocked from behind.

Livewire ignored his tone. Her curiosity had over come her instincts to argue with the Seeker. "Tell me where this Predacon came from, Starscream. There is noway that he could have survived over a millennium of vorns and be standing before me," she demanded of him before subspacing the datapad.

"Well of course he didn't survive the Great Cataclysm. Apparently, Shockwave has been working on this little project off-sight on Cybertron before a team found him and brought him along with this cloned beast here," he replied.

"If Shockwave thought it fit to bring a Predacon back from the Rust Age, then what purpose does he serve to the Decepticons if the Autobots still function?"

Starscream was thoughtful for a moment. "Yes, you do have a point, don't you. All this beast does is just lie around all day, digging up Predacon bones here and there. Megatron and Shockwave are quite proud with their 'Ultimate Autobot Hunter', but yet nothing has been done with the Autobots. Which is why the beast was placed under my command, and now that I have a another nuisance to teach, the Predacon is your problem now."

The silver flier reached over for an energy prod and aimed it's most dangerous point at the Preadcon. The energy emanating from the weapon startled and angered the poor beast as Starscream began to approach were he lied. "It's time for your training, beast, out you go."

When the Predacon didn't respond, Starscream struck the rump of it's back. The energy wasn't harmful enough to seriously injure, but enought to sting... or make one very upset Predacon.

Livewire ran in front of Starscream to block him from the predabeast. "What do you think you doing, Starscream?" Her vocals were harsh as they should be after the Predacon threatened to attack the air commander. "How would you like it if I decided to give you a good dose of electro-shocks, hmmm? There are other ways to lure your prey," she reached in to one of her sub-pockets and pulled out a tiny cube of Energon. "But sometimes the best way is to go through their energy levels."

A servo rose slowly into the air, the cube in hand to calm the poor beast down. Livewire cautiously approached the Predacon, not sure how the beast might react to her presence. She stared intensely into his golden optics, wondering what the beast was thinking and if he thought like a normal Cybertronin. Could he speak and have a voice of his own... or was he a mute, a voice lost long ago.

The predacon looked to the femme then at the energon he was given. He didn't know if it was spiked or not, but he did need the substance so he slowly began to lap at the fluid in the cube, keeping an optic on the seeker whom had intent to harm him and the femme who'd given him the cube. He let out a growl of appreciation as well as warning to the mech to not to hit him again lest he wanted a wing removed by his denta.

Starscream merely stood at a safe distance and watched as Livewire literally had the beast eating out of her servo. He was a little unhappy that he was outwitted by the femme. By rights, she had no right to outdo him, he was second-in-command of the Decepticons and deserved respect. He found no problem with doing things his way, his way worked whether or not the Predacon was happy and Starscream felt just fine with that, yet, Livewire had some good points and he would have to keep that in mind, if not, then he could miss out on something of signification.

"It seems that you have everything under control then. Now if you excuse me, I have an appointment to keep with a certain flier that's late," he replied tartly and turned on his peds.

Livewire didn't bother to watch the silver mech leave. She was actually glad he was gone, it wasn't like he was much help to have around, if anything Starscream was the nuisance. He wasn't there to help, only to snoop around when he had other places to be. How was she expose to train something that had been extinct for who knows how long? She didn't know how to answer her own question, Livewire would just have to take things in steps until they got it right, after all there was nothing she hadn't been able to handle before, and she knew that. Livewire enjoyed the challenges of a good competition and having these qualities enhanced her positive attitude that she would do more for the beast than Starscream ever could. She was going to leave Starscream in her dust.

Her agile digits trailed over the Predacon's crown deep in thought. However, when the Predacon had finish his cube, it was knocked out of her servo and shattered into hundreds of tiny glass pieces. The sound stirred her from her thoughts and her red umber optics followed were the noise had occurred.

"Never mind the mess, we're going to do something that Starscream has never do before," she reached for another cube and looked back to the enormous beast before her. "I don't know if you can speak, but I do know that you are intelligent enough to understand what's going on around you. I am not Starscream, as you can see, therefore no harm will come to you. This, my pet, is the last of the treats that I have for you, work well and you may have it, if not, then we'll try another solar cycle, understand?" she asserted. Sub-spaceing the cube, Livewire walked over to the large, open hanger door and waited for the Predacon to follow. "We're going to show Starscream that he's wrong about me, and about you."

Starscream walked the halls until he was far enough away that he was alone. He was glad to be rid of the Predacon, but that new femme really irritated every part of his being. At least with Night Strike, he seemed to have his way and got the respect he wanted. In a way Starscream was beginning to like the little black flier better. She just needed to be guided by the right mentor, someone to look after her, and to show her down the chosen path. His. He had plans for Night Strike.

He stood there, waiting, and when he had enough of that he checked his internal clock. "Figures I've been waiting ten minutes while Night Strike's off doing who knows what," he huffed. If this was how every session was going to begin, the little flier was going to have to be punish. "Night Strike," he called from the comlinks. " you're late. I suggest you get your tailfin over to the hanger bay right now or there will be consequences to be dealt with."

"Hey, we'll get Trista back, don't worry, Jack. Those Decepticons don't know what their asking for messing with us," replied Smokescreen.

The Predacon only nodded his head, the femme was right, she was not Starscream and treated him with better respect then he ever did. Maybe reveling himself if only a little bit wouldn't be so bad. He looked around before transforming in front of her, his tall form shadowed over her's. "I understand you femme, but know this no one else is to know of my evolution, am I clear?" He said in a rough but not commanding vocalizer.

Night Strike rose from the berth sighing at the fact that Starscream was calling her. So what if she was ten minutes late...surely she could figure out some excuse to give the second as to why she was late. She was relying once again on her human heritage to getting herself out of trouble. "I'll be back, my love," She said softly before kissing Knock Out's cheek plating as she slipped out of the berth. As she made it to the door, she looked to the mech draped on the berth, fast in recharge. She smiled, she never thought in her life she'd find someone as fun, energetic, and as smooth as Knock Out, and she was going to fight to keep it that way, even if it meant a few people had to get hurt.

'Mom was right, when you meet Mister Right you'll fight tooth and nail to keep him,' She thought to herself as she strode out of Knock Out's quarters.

'Cool your jets, Commander, I was there earlier, but you never showed so I went for a walk. Now your there and I'm coming back,' She coolly replied back to the commander.

Soundwave having full view of what the femme was saying looked to Lord Megatron as he tapped the screen. The femme was leaving Knock Out's quarters and he was a little confused on why.

Jack looked up at Smokescreen. "Thanks, Smokescreen, the tough thing is how to tell my aunt and uncle we found their daughter when they have her body."

Arms folded, digits drumming in a rhythmic fashion, and frame in full, straight stance, Starscream waited as Night Strike appeared from behind the corner of the hall. He could tell right away that her movements lack the grace that fliers should have: her body was not steady, they lack balance as if someone had tampered with her equilibrium stabilizers and then decided to torture her a little by leaving her like that. And as she came closer, Starscream could also see that her beautiful violet optics flicker softly.

Night Strike is over-energized, he smiled to himself, this will be amusing... but it also means that I had been lied to and it may not be the last time she tries it. I will have to keep this in mind if the femme is to work under my command.

He unraveled his arms and began to approach the seekeress. His features was not at all amused when he was reminded on how he was addressed by her. "You will not speak to a Commanding officer, especially me, in that tone. I will expect complete obedience from you. Do I make myself clear, youngling?" He demanded, then a wicked grin tipped to the side and his red orbs narrowed in suspicion as his tall, lean structure closed in. "Unless, perhaps, you would like me to mention about your little 'play time' during work hours to lord Megatron, maybe that will gather your regards to authority."

The massive, heavy form outmatched the smaller more nimble frame below as it's shadow quickly consumed what little light that remained on the small frame from it's impressive might as metal plating shifted into place forming a massive mech. Livewire couldn't help but notice as the Predacon stood before her in a fierce dominance that his physical characteristics appeared anything but smooth, and she doubted that his personality was anything less. When he spoke, his vocals were texture with a roughness that could sand a board down to nothing, yet a slight cultured accent managed to outline his words with sophistication. All was a delicious and sexy combination in a mech.

The black shadow that quickly saturated her frame was just as quick to dissolve as Livewire stepped out from beneath the dark mass. She had to get out from under his presence because of the affect it was doing to her. It made her yearn for something, something missing long ago. She missed Wheeljack, yet she wouldn't to admit her longing.

As the huntress made her way to edge on the hanger, she could feel his golden optics watch her every movement, it made her spinal structure want to quiver, but she tried to ignore the feeling she knew she missed most. Deep down, though, Livewire wanted him to follow. Her small, black toes alined with the edge of the floor and she allowed the wind to carry through her. The Nemesis was many thousands of feet in the sky of cloudless blue and a drop from such heights would surly kill someone, even one of their species would not survive the fall. However, Livewire dismissed the fear that should have overwhelmed her circuits. "Your secret's safe with me," She didn't bother to turn her helm to see whether the Predacon was listening or not. She could feel the curiosity from the beast take flight into the atmosphere. She knew he was listening. "But why bother to show me, why not Megatron or the ever-so-wise Starscream, or even your creator?"

Night Strike nodded her helm. "Yes, Comander Starscream, I fully understand. And if you could please don't say anything about this, I apologize for my insubordination," She said, actually bowing to the SIC. She rose, but her wings remained lowered to show that she was serious in her apologies. Night Strike didn't want Knock Out to get into any trouble, and she really didn't want to get hurt. "So what's on the training schedule today, sir?" She asked.

The Predacon looked at the femme then nodded as he shifted back to his dragon form. "Just make sure it stays that way. I am trusting you, femme, don't cross me," He warned as his wings flexed before settling down. "And to answer your question, I will show them when I deem it the right time, though Starscream is in for a nasty accident if he pokes me again with that prod," He said tilting his head to the prod against the wall.

Starscream straightened his body, taking a step back from the female flier. Though his mind was thoughtful on the situation, he didn't let emotions within to hamper with his motives. Complete obedience was all he wanted out of her. "Very well, but don't let this happen again, I may not feel so merciful the next time," he warned, but relaxed when he seen the serenity Night Strike displayed. "Today I will see how well you handle with simple flight maneuvers: climbs, turns, and rolls. If you can fare well with these, then you can advanced to the more complicated tactics."

Turning on his peds, Starscream once again lead the way towards the hanger bay; and unlike Livewire, Starscream noticed Night Strike had no problem keeping up with his quickened, long strides despite being smaller than him. Her long legs and slender body from being a flier allowed her the extra grace and speed she needed to stay a couple steps behind without having to exert herself.

Both fliers made it to the Hanger bay shortly after the Predacon had converted back to his disguised form. None of them seen the secret that the bounty hunter now held, and walked through the entrance as though nothing had happened.

The commander's orbs wandered over to where Livewire and the Predacon stood off at a distance. The femme stood at the edge of the bay, her optics exhibited a far away look into the sky, her arms remained at her sides, but her peds where so close to the edge that they almost appeared willing to follow where her crimson optics trailed off, yet she was still. The Predacon, however, stayed lengths away from the femme, but kept both golden lens on her, if not out of wonder then to protect her if she was foolish enough to leap.

Livewire heard the sounds of those of lighter frames exiting from inside the Nemisis, but one she felt that she was being watched profoundly, her digits twitched with nervous energy and she quickly rotated her helm. Her sharp optics locked with Starscream's intense orbs in what seemed like a minute, but it was the Decepticon commander to tear his gaze away first.

Starscream huffed his defeat, then turned to Night Strike. "Do you have any questions before we begin?"

Watching as the fliers walked off to the opposite end, Livewire returned her helm back to the sky. But now a little smile spread across her face. "I know just how you feel," she replied to the Predacon, referring to what he had said about the commander.

Night Strike followed the commander and jumped at the sight of the large predacon they were passing. She knew about it due to shockwave but. She had never seen it up close. "No commander no questions just eager to get started." She said. She smiled as the doors opened for them to fly out. She gently kicke on her buners which were a tinge of blue as she lifted into the air.

Night Strike looked to the commander. She loved flying even when she was human, but the commander didn't need to know that part. She knew that several of the higher ups knew about her origin, but she didn't know if the commander knew about it or not. "So what are we going to start with first commander?"

The Predacon looked at Night Strike as she passed and growled as the annoyance level was rising. He hated being stared at like an experiment even though he was on. "Who is that femme and who knew megatron employed younglings" he said as soon as the sic and youngling femme passed.

"Good, the sooner you learn this, the quicker we'll be done," Starscream replied. Without a second's thought, Starscream shifting himself to a more practical form then took to the sky in a f-16 Falcon guise. "We will start with the climbs, turns, then rolls. All of them will be done in sequence just to see how far you have gotten and if you're ready to move on to the next lesson. I'll show you these techniques myself first just so you get the idea on how they work. But watch carefully,youngling, I may not demonstrate this again."

With that his thrusters thundered as he accelerated way up into the atmosphere. The further and faster the jet climbed, the more straight he ascended until he shot pass a puff of cloud, leaving drifting cotton s of white fluff in his wake. Deciding that he had gained enough altitude from the climb, the silver jet tilted his nose to the left making a vertical u- turn back to base. As the flier had gotten half way, he flipped his body in a series of rolls until shifting back and perfectly landing on the deck.

Starscream turned to Night Strike and smiled. "Do you think you can accomplish that?"

Night Strike watched before trying the flight manuvers herself. She knew she messed up on a few of them, but got the acceleration and the nose dives down to a pat. "How was that, commander?" She asked as she transformed once she landed on the deck.

Starscream closed his optics while slowly shaking his helm in a disproving manner. Sure Night Strike had gotten the acceleration right for the climb, but she messed up so poorly with the other simple operations that the flight commander sighed with despair of ever getting these lessons done and out of his road. "I see that this is going to take longer than planned," he replied, a little irritated that she hadn't grasp the demonstration quicker. "First of all your turn could have been tighter, I also noticed that you hesitated with the rolls causing your whole flight path to become faulty. You did, however, accelerated when you should have. Your climb was decent, including your landing, although I did not instruct the nose dive, that was to be taught another time, but I'm pleased to see that you did well on that. Now try again, I do not what to have to demonstrate this a second time."

-  
Night Strike nodded as she went through the routine once more, doing better this time. Night Strike knew that she could have done better, but at least she didn't mess up like she did the first time. When it came time to do the barrel rolls she did those really well this time she likened it to a spinning top and started laughing as she did so.

A few of the Eradicons spotted a few Autobots below. "Commander, Autobots approaching. Looks like the Wreckers."

Wheeljack looked up to see the black jet preforming basic flight maneuvers then laughed. "Oh, Primus this is good, Starscreams teaching a rookie to fly," Wheeljack said.

"Jackie, that's Trista, remember that...though I thought Jack said she could fly?" Bulkhead said.

Ultra Magnus sighed. "She may not know her body that well. She was usually behind the controls," He said.  
-

"I'm with little detail as you are, Predacon," Livewire replied while she watched the black flier soar through the clouds actually enjoying herself as she learned from her failure. "Her name is Night Strike and she is to train under me, that's all I know. Hmmm, though by the looks of things, I would say that Starscream will have his servo's full trying to teach her if he's not more patient with the youngling."

She continued to watch as Night Strike carefully repeated the steps and trying very hard not to make another mistake. The young flier rose high in to the sun's light, shooting past everything like it wasn't even there, then banked to the left like her trainer had showed her, keeping her turn tight and neat. When it came time for the rolls, Night Strike was ready for them and preceded spin after spin without any problems. She finished her test almost flawlessly and with a heighten spirit. Night Strike was a fast learner, Livewire gave her that, but fighting up in the air was a lot different than fighting on the ground, and Livewire wounder how she would carry through when it was her turn to teach the young flier.

Out of the corner of her optic, Livewire caught a glimpse of movement down below and the sound of a familiar engine. A smile escaped from her features and she turned to the Predacon who looked as though he had heard the same sounds. "It must be your lucky day, looks like I'll be giving you a full demonstrating on how to fight an Autobot," she replied. "Although I don't really understand what you need my training to begin with. You look plenty capable of taking care of yourself."

The Predacon watched the youngling fly then nodded. "I just hope the youngling knows what she's getting herself into. The Decepticons don't take lightly to failure. I've even seen Megatron beat Starscream for his countless failures, and to tell you the truth, it was quite funny. I'd love to stretch these wings of mine lets give the Autobots some thing to run about," He growled low.

Night Strike looked down to see the Wreckers. "Oh boy, not good," She said lightly as she landed then looked up at the comander. "Orders, commander?" She asked.

here was the interuption that starscream was looking for, not that he didnt mind ordering night strike around much- in fact he enjoied it, he just didnt apprive how it dug inti his free time where he could be relaxing in his quarters, enjoying himself.

"engage the enemy from above. they have invaded our territoy and will get what is coming for them. now go." starscream ordered. he converted himself to his flight mode and took to the air. a barrage of energy bolts streaked past the flight commander. thankfully for starscream his skills were unbeatable in air combat and his jet mode was faster than most.

starscream released two of his missiles- the kind that seeked out their victims before engolfing them in a firey explosion. now all he could do was watch as the missiles plummeted toward the ground, seeking autobot bodies. the autobots dodge what they could of the explosion, though the shock of the hit scattered them like toy cars in various areas. if it wasnt for them being wreckers, their would have sustained even worst damage.

bulkhead was known for being a survivor. nothing could stop him, nothing could keep him down for long. And when bulkhead got back on his ped, he really didnt want to wait for orders. chargeing his cannon, bulkhead took aim.

ultra magus got to him first before the seekers could. "bulkhead, stand down. we cannot risk harming trista."

"if we cant shot them down, then how will we rescue her, sir?"

"in the most safest way possible," ultra magnus dodge another round on bolts.

wheeljack shrugged. "whatever you say, boss."

"i do say." ultra magnus was getting a little irritated with the white mech. he gestured at the earthy walls that surrounded them say for the east wing that laid the autobot's only escape if needed. "you see those cliffs? i want you both to scale them to the top, convert to your vehical modes and catapult yourselves onto their back. you can bring them down that way without harming the femme internally. i will provide you coverage and a disstration. bulkhead, i want you to take Trista. wheeljack-"

wheeljack interrupted. "on it." he ran off to the earthy wall and started to climb.

above the autobots and seekers, livewire watched. she didnt want to be seen by her enemies just yet so she stayed in silence. behind her the predacon paced impatiently, waiting to for her orders to strike.  
"no, not yet," livewire replied. "we will wait. i want to see what this female seeker is capable of before we attack."

Night strike looked to see them starting to scatter all but Ultra Magnus. "Oh this isn't good" She said as she saw the eradicons charging in for the attack. "Starscream sir if I may give my opinion" She said as she stayed in her aerial form.

The eradicons took off in two directions one team went at magnus and another went for the two wreckers. "Sir the werkers are gaining to higher ground" a eradicon said.

Night Strike looked to the cliffs and soon saw a large green heavy truck landing on her back as soon as bulkhead transformed.

"Sorry for this Trista" Bulkhead said as he and Trista were heading into the dirt.

When Night strike hit her body took a few minutes to get out of the initial shock of the hit. "Why are you doing this...i want to stay with them" she said as she was put in stasis cuffs.

"Prime ive got Trista can you open the ground bridge...your not going to believe what she's sayin though" Bulkhead said.

night strike weaved in and out of the energy bolts that ultra magnus shot. his aim was calculated not to hit the femme but to make her think that she was being shot at. it was the distraction he was hoping would work or at least buy bulkhead and wheeljack enough time. if they could take down starscream and night strike together they could seise the orders given by the air command and retreat safely with the decepticon hostage. at least that's what ultra magnus was hoping before a small armada of eradicons dove in with loaded arsenals. ultra magnus couldn't contain the eradicons that shot at both wheeljack and bulkhead for much longer. not while more struck from behind him. but still, if they were going to rescue trista, he would just have to buy his team more time. no matter the risks.

"starscream," ultra magnus yelles over the sounds of combat. "sense when does your master kidnap little girls?"

ultra magnus' question was answered with a blow to his left torso. the bolt tore into his thick armor and deep within his circuits. the blow was forceful enough to knock the large mech back a few steps, and ultra magnus' systems worked over time to contain the shock that wanted to hurl his whole body into a shutdown.

starscream had grown weiry of the senario that life threw at him, he wanted to end the autobots here annow. but starscream thought on the autobot's question, it made no sense to him. why would he ask this unless the autobot commander knew something that he didn't. maybe something of value. "you have been living with the humans for too long, ultra magnus, your sense of judgement is off. as you can clearly see, lord megatron harbors no human here that has not been distroyed. much like you will be." the silver flier finally spoke and threatened to fire once again.

ultra magnus gave him no time to fire a second shot. "wheeljack, now!" ultra magnus gave the signal and a white vehican sprang from the top of the cliff, wheels still rotating from the speed used to achive such a leap. wheeljack tranformed in midair and landed right on the flight commander. it was a collision distined to happen, except by starscream who was struck with suprised when the weight of the wrecker knocked him out of orbit. livewire snickered as starscream flew this way and that while ordering his sabordinates to remove the clinging mech. starscream was trying everything possible to buck the unwanted passenger off, but he was failing missrablely.

Livewire's attention was drawn back to night strike. she had been captured and cuffed by the autobots, but her cries were still heard above the commotion of the others.  
livewire turned her head and nodded to the predacon. "Now is are time to strike," her voice every bit eager to join in on the fun. then she done the unthinkable. livewire jumped, plummeting down to earth. she landed on an unexpecting eradicon flier on the mid-fall and she rode him down until she could make another leap to the ground. Gathering her swords from her scabbards, livewire boldly approached the massive autobout, bulkhead. Her swords hung low, but her grip remained firm. her striking optics locked on to bulkhead's soft glowing orbs. "You're the bot wheeljack hangs with now, i almost pitty him," she mused, sarcastically. "wheeljack must have gotten desperate to have you around. doesn't matter, though, you're going down either way."

Night Strike struggled against the cuffs as she looked at Livewire. "Im sorry Livewire you have to save my aft again" She said as her optics went to the ground then. She heard the activation of a ground bridge and saw Optimus prime walk out. "Scrap" She said lightly.  
"Bulkhead get her to the base" Optimus said as he looked to Night Strike. "your cousin is on the other side waiting for you Trista" He said calling her by her human name.

"I go by night strike now...have been for a few years now" Nightstrike said as she was picked up like a sack of potatoes and walked through the bridge. "Let me go you snot colored bot" Night strike said

livewire darted to save night strike, but optimus stepped in her path.

"either you are out of my way or you are out of your luck, autobot, take your pick." her vocals deeped in irritation.

optimus prime visually swept her over and found a decepticon insignia on her chest; yet he had never seen this decepticon before. "who are you?" he snapped out his bladed weapon as a precaustion.

it was a mistake.

livewire took it as a sign of the beginning of a battle. all instincts she had gained from the pits flooded livewire's sensories; her features darken as she took a protective stance, swords at her ready. "your worst nightmare if you believe you can win. now tell me where are you taking night strike and i might make go a little easier on you."

optimus made no sudden moves. he hadn't meant to threaten the femme, but it was too late for apologies now, he could see that in her face. he also knew that he had to get back to base with his team so they could find out what become of trista darby.

behind livewire, wheeljack had finished placing cuffs on the last decepticon. the predacon, however, was nowhere to be seen. the battle was over and livewire was alone.

"you are out numbered, you might as well surrended." optimus tried to stay relaxed as wheeljack silently approached livewire to grab her from behind.

Bulkhead walked through only to see they were sent some place other then the base. "Oh this isn't good" He said as he tried to the hold the kicking seekeress in his arms. "Trista stop it already...I won't hurt you alright" Bulkhead said.

"Let me go Bulkhead...please and don't call me trista, i haven't used that name in years its NIght strike now!" night strike said. said as she looked around. "Where the hell are we anyways" She said.

"I don't know Trista...we were supposed to be at the base" The green mech said as he looked around ~Prime you there...~. All the mech could hear was static on his end. (so where they at anyways)

"i don't think so, prime, i don't back down that easy. now tell me where night strike is or you will have a fight on your servos."

livewire hung tight to her blades. now matter what the prime done she knew their would be a fight no matter what. she knew that optimus was stalling, she spent too long in the pit not to see a sneak attack a mile away.  
just as wheeljack was about to grab the female. she twirled around faster than the two mechs could process, sending wheeljack sprawling on the ground with an extended leg. before the white mech could jump up to react, he was faced with a tip of a thin, curved, hooked blade.

optimus converted his swords into blasters and aimed them deadlocked on livewire. "lower your weapons, decepticon, and stand down."

livewire mearly smirked. "i would't," she answered him back taking her other sword to wheeljack's spark- the only thing protecting him was his thick armor plating.  
livewire returned her attention back to wheeljack. "glad to see me?"

Wheeljack looked to the blade at his chassis then grinned. "I could ask you the same thing livewire...but by the way your blades posistioned i have a feeling you want to snuff my spark" He said looking into her optics.

Night Strike kicked against the green mechs chest. "let me go bulkhead" She called out from behind the mech.

Bulkhead finally set the femme down but held her servos behind her back. "I let you down not letting you go until we get back to the base where ever that is" He said.

a signal reached to optimus, but all that was heard was static. keeping both optics on the deceptifemme, he placed a digit on him helm. "ultra magnus, is that you? bulkhead, have you reached base?" he listened for a response that never came. had the decepticons gotten the green mech and his second in command?

he was torn between a mech that could handle himself when things got hot and heavy and two autobots with a whole new dilemma by the name of night strike.

"wheeljack, something has happened to ultra magnus, bukkhead, and trista. now well can you handle with this deceptifemme?" he hated to leave wheeljack behind, but he also couldn'tletanything else horrific happen to trista.  
livewire didn't bother to return wheeljack's grin, she felt too clouded with strange emotions of love and hatred. she hadn't seen wheeljack in what felt like an eturnity to her. after her fallout with the wreckers, life as a neutral didn't have the benefits- not that most decepticons appreciated neutrals anyways, to them if they were'nt fighting with megatron then they were against him. either way, with the autobot elite guards after her, the decepticons took her in and she dissapeared to the vastity of the stars.

the curved tip of her blade dug slightly into wheeljack's armor, making the mech cringe with discomfort. "you could say that." she replied cooly, not showing any affection towards him. she wondered how he felt about her still. the last time they met, he wanted her locked up where he could never set optics on her again. the very thought of it made her boil in fury. it made her want to take vengeance on the very bot that had brought this dark shadow that harbored inside her. but that was no longer possible, cyclonus had met his end with his own weapon and yet livewire wasn't satified. she still longed for that sweet relief of vengeance that couldn't be filled. she didn't know why her thirst couldn't saturate her sorrow. what she needed was forgiveness, but was either to proud and stubborn or to afraid to ask- ironic how life can be.

she tore her glare from wheeljack, his marbled optics was beginning to get to her. it was something she could't allow herself to fall trap to. "last time we tangled, you wanted to ask something of me, looks like you've got that time again."

Wheel jack nodded. "Yes sir...i can handle her just fine" He said as she looked to see Optimus leave then looked back at Live wire. "I was going to ask if you weren't a decepticon and joined the autobots would we have a chance?" he asked as a mere whisper to the femmes audial. His body was starting heat up.

Night Strike struggled against the mechs hold. She let out a low growl as her optics glowed.

Bulkhead looked to night Strike. "Do you dispise us that much...trista theres no one listening you can speak your processor well mind" Bulkhead said.

NIght Strike looked at him. "I don't dispise you, I just wish things were different...but they aren't Night Strike said.

reluctantly, optimus ran inside the ground bridge, not knowing what to expect on the other side. he loaded his weapons in cautionary defense and jumped out. once his large peds hit ground the ground bridge began sparking more as the portal closed in the most unusual way.

his location was any where else but autobot base. it relieved his to some point knowing that they still had a safe home to go back to. still optimus wondered where he had been taken to and where his autobots were.

the surroundings looked like upper parts of northwest united states. tall pine trees decorated much of the steap, rocky landscape that incline almost dangerously the farther up you went. boulders of various sizes layed scattered in random piles from past avalanches from the mountain top. but what caught the prime's attention was a wide-mouthed cave hidden behind the thicket of trees.  
a perfect place to hide or seek shelter.

livewire dissarmingly lowered her sword after hearing the words she had always wanted to hear from him, but she knew they couldn't be true. it was common for a bot to trick another when they had no other options but to die.  
quickly, she rose her blade back in place when she realised that it was propably nothing more than a lie.

"after all thats been done, all that we've been through, you would accept me back into your arms. you must think i'm foolish to believe something as bogus as that, wheeljack" she tilted her helm in disbelief. she also used his name, something that she hadn't said in a long time.

Wheel jack did some thing that would have gotten him a court marshal or at least pulled off the femme or slapped by said femme. He kissed her biting the pain the the back of his mind due to the blade pressing into his chassis. "Thats that tell ya babe? I can over look our past its the future i want" He said.

Bulkhead tried the coms again sending out a distress signal just incase any autobots were nearby.

livewire gave into the kiss. she didn't want to, yet every ounce of her being longed to be embraced by the wrecker. the huntress never wanted to be let go again as her body heated with affection. then the awful truth set in like rust on an old jalopy. livewire was a decepticon and if megatron ever found her fraternizing with the enemy, lets just say he would surly make sure livewire would never accomplish the deed again.

her personality changed to dark and menacing, and livewire unwillingly pushed him back for fear that they might be monitored by soudwave's drone.

"no, there will never be another chance, and you will pay for all those stellar cycles i spent in that accursed autobot prison." it hurt every bit to say those words, but if she and wheeljack was to stay alive then she said what was need to survive. livewire held tight to her blades and positioned them so that wheeljack wouldn't come near without a fight. "and if i ever see you again, you will die." her vocals every bit deep and threatening. she turned on her heels and ran back to the nemesis. converting to her sports car mode along the way.

bulkhead's voice was picked up over the comlinks. it was good to know that he and trista was safe. "were is your position, bulkhead?" optimus replied.

Wheel jack looked at Livewire as she left. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't help himself.

"I don't know prime...its dark, trista who insists calling her self nightstrike keeps trying to run" Bulk head said.

Night strike looked around. "I hear some one coming" She said.

"Try to keep her contain for now, I think I know were your coordinates are," Optimus Prime insured. "Is Ultra Magnus with you?"

Starscream struggled to remove the cuffs bonding his arms together, but it was proving futile. Off in the distance and coming at an alarming speed was Livewire. She was the first Decepticon he had seen since being bounded besides the many Vehicons that laid motionless on the ground. The more Starscream thought about it he hadn't seen that Predacon either, though he knew Night Strike was probably taken off by the Autobots. He smiled.

Converting back to bipedal form, Livewire walked up to the aerial commander not at all happy. Her optics blazed down at the seeker, and then at his cuffs. She shook disapprovingly her helm at the very thought of a highly skilled fighter being shackle.

"And just were have you been?" there was authority in Starscream's voice.

"None of your business." she sharply replied.

"Let me be crystal clear on this, femme: as a Decepticon you will respect my authority as your commanding officer. I will not tolerate insolent behavior from the subordinates. There will be punishment dealt."

Livewire didn't appear to care what Starscream was babbling about; she wasn't in the mode to listen to it so she turned and began to leave.

Starscream became quiet when he seen Livewire walk off. "Wait! What are you doing? Don't leave me like this, get me out of these things!" the mech order.

A unfathomed growl emanated from her vocals. Livewire reached and pulled out a slender blade and pointed it to Starscream who's face was beginning to look worried as the decepifemme approached. Terrified that he might might have made Livewire upset, though unsure why on his part, Starscream backed up in worry. As Livewire raised her weapon, Starscream closed his optics and expected the worst, but it never came. The sound of heavy metal hitting the ground made him open his orbs to see that he was free. He looked up at the deceptifemme who was already heading back to the ship. A grin formed on his face that answered to a deceptive plot against Livewire.

the densely shadows of the cave swallowed the autobot leader as he steped into its mouth. deeper inside optimus walked, not knowing what lurked behind the rocks and crevasses. light was becoming shallowing and making things hard to see so optimus switched on his headlights and desided to give bulkhead another call, but was stopped short when the voices of his companion and his captive echoed through the walls. a wave of relief washed over him and he followed the voices to another section that lead off from the main.

he found bulkhead and night strike, both resting up against a wall. bulkhead stood on guard while night strike sat on the ground with her back reclining against a sizable boulder.

"good work, bulkhead," optimus said, then turned to night strike. "i think you've got some explaining to do, trista darby. what have the decepticons done to you, and why do you still side with them knowing that your family misses you and still searches to this day for you?"

Bulkhead looked at Optimus. "I asked her the same question optimus she won't answer that" He said.

Night strike growled. "Im not Trista darby any more, my named is Night Strike get that through your thick helm" She said.

"Why would they miss a daughter who got kicked out of her school anyways for some thing she didn't do" Night strike asked.

optimus acknowledged what bulkhead said. he was beginning to realize that there was more to trista's situation than he had thought previously. everything was starting to unravel into place. she felt like everyone around in her life was against her, closing in from lack of trust. maybe she felt like with a new body she would have a fresh new beginning where nobody knew her and didn't care too. a place where she didn't feel like haveing to deal with the ugly, rampant caos of human reality. yet optimus couldn't understand why night strike didn't seem to miss those that was close- her family. all night strike displayed was anger and self-pity towards those that loved her unconditionally.

"i am not sure what you didn't do at your school, but i do know that your family still loves you and that jack and june knows of your mishap with the decepticons and still anticipate your return," he pause in thought, his blue optics glowed in the dark luminating his face. "i will not hold you down and force you to make a decision against your will. if you choose to stay with the decepticons, then so be it, but let this be known that you will be sideing not only against us but also jack and anyone else who allies themselves with us; if you stand with us then we will do everything in our power to make things right for you and to make you comfortable. the choice is yours and only yours to make, night strike. choose wisely."

optimus hoped he had made a sound decision letting night strike choose her own fate. if she choose the decepticons, jack and june may never forgive him. but her decision wasn't his to make, it wasn't in his nature to force power. that was megatron.

Night Strike looked at Optimus. "I do miss my cousin and my aunt don't get me wrong, I may be a cybertronian now but my mind is still human, i miss my parents like no tomorrow but i just think that they would be better off with out me ya know" She said.

Night Strike looked at Optimus. "I do miss my cousin and my aunt don't get me wrong, I may be a cybertronian now but my mind is still human, i miss my parents like no tomorrow but i just think that they would be better off with out me ya know" She said.

Bulkhead leaned back up then looked at Night Strike. "Then why not come with us...you can see them, you don't have to make a choice til tomorrow. Is that alright with you optimus?" He asked.

NIght Strike looked at bulkhead. "I'll stay with you the night, ill make my decision then is taht alright with you...i swear i won't tell them where your base is for the fact my cousin and my aunt would be there..but im not pulling shots understood?" She asked.

he thought on this for a moment. she was still a decepticon and allowing her into base may be a mistake that could cost them the war or worse- their sparks. yet not allowing her to see her family could cause night strike to be angry with them. that he didn't want.

"i will allow this, but only on one condition: night strike must have all communication links to the decepticon ship disabled. she is still a decepticon after all and must be treated with caution... but, i will allow you to stay at the base and i do not expect you to give any knowledge of the decepticon," optimus extented a servo to her as a means of friendship.

Night strike did some thing neither of them would have seen coming. She hugged optimus then smiled. "Thank you...look, i don't like hurting you guys but they've been taking care of me I mean i get energon when i want it. But i do miss being able to fly on my own im constantly being watched from that damn ship" She said.

Bulkhead looked at night strike. "Ship?" He asked.

"No duh why do you guys think you can't get a trace on them" night strike said.

Starscream lead the way to the bridge where Megatron awaited their report. Livewire followed behind in silence, not a sound was heard from her or even a sarcastic remark to irritated the commander.  
The doors closed in behind them as they stepped inside. All optics in the room shot up; Livewire thought it was strange that they stared mostly at her.

"Night Strike was captured by the Autobots, lord Megatron," Livewire stated on one knee.

Starscream, feeling that somehow Megatron would blame this on him, quickly got a word in. "I tried to ward them off. my best intrest was only to protect dear Night Strike, but the Autobots were too overpowering- no doubt because of the stockpile of energon Knock Out graciously gave them- and through my attempts to rescue the youngling, the Autobots carried her through a ground bridge portal. Alas, I would have followed them in, except that as soon as the Autobots and Night Strike stepped inside their ground bridge appeared to malfunction. and given my experience with ground bridges, they most likely didn't arrive to their attended destination."  
~~~

While Optimus Prime let Bulkhead and Night Strike talk, he decided to give base a call. "Ratchet, we have Night Strike, but things haven't gone as planned. We arrived to a destination unknown. Do you think you can bridge us to base?"

Starscream lead the way to the bridge where Megatron awaited their report. Livewire followed behind in silence, not a sound was heard from her or even a sarcastic remark to irritated the commander.

The doors closed in behind them as they stepped inside. All optics in the room shot up; Livewire thought it was strange that they stared mostly at her.

"Night Strike was captured by the Autobots, lord Megatron," Livewire stated on one knee.

Starscream, feeling that somehow Megatron would blame this on him, quickly got a word in. "I tried to ward them off. my best intrest was only to protect dear Night Strike, but the Autobots were too overpowering- no doubt because of the stockpile of energon Knock Out graciously gave them- and through my attempts to rescue the youngling, the Autobots carried her through a ground bridge portal. Alas, I would have followed them in, except that as soon as the Autobots and Night Strike stepped inside their ground bridge appeared to malfunction. and given my experience with ground bridges, they most likely didn't arrive to their attended destination."

~~~  
While Optimus Prime let Bulkhead and Night Strike talk, he decided to give base a call. "Ratchet, we have Night Strike, but things haven't gone as planned. We arrived to a destination unknown. Do you think you can bridge us to base?"

Megatron growled as he looked between Livewire and Starscream. "We will get the youngling back...Starscream you and Livewire will get a rescue team ready to get her back. Maybe they will mess up and show us where their base is" Megatron said. "Where is KNockout I will deal with him personally" He said.

Ratchet looked up at the screen and typed in the cordinates of where they were. "Looks like caves in north carolina...how that came up i don't know...but your far enough near the surface to the bridge to work" He said as he pulled the lever. "You should be seeing it now optimus" He said.

Bulkhead saw the green swirl of energy. "You ready?" He asked looking to Night Strike.  
Night Strike wasn't sure about what was going on. She nodded her helm lightly before following willingly into the ground bridge. When she went through she looked to see Wheel Jack, Ratchet, five humans staring at her from the balcony. She knew that hte black haired male and female were her cousin and aunt.

Jack looked at the black armored female decepticon. "Trista?" He asked.

Night strike nodded. "Hi Jack, hello aunt June" She said.

Miko's jaw went slack as she heard  
the voice and saw what color her optics were. "Didnt you say her eyes were blue" She asked.  
Night Strike nodded. "Yes, my eye color never shifted to the purple or red of the decepticon...they stayed their normal color" She explained.

Bulkhead looked at them. "She's staying for a few days then she's going back, that was the only way she would come with us" he said.

"Why would she do that...why would optimus agree to that" Miko asked.

livewire rose after her orders were given, a little angry with megatron's decision. she wasn't used to working with others. being a team player just wasn't her style since her long solitary trip in space. "with all do respect, lord megatron, i work best alone without others keeping me down."

starscream thought for a moment with his leaders question. "the last time i seen knock out he was in his quarters."

tears ran down june's face, washing the worryment she had been focused with for weeks. she raised her hands above her face, afraid to say anything for it might be a dream that she could awaken from at any moment.

smokescreen's curiosity had peaked to it's max when night strike arrived. he couldn't resist in pokeing her wing. "so you use to be a human, but now you're a decepticon? huh... now i've seen everything."

"trista, is that you? oh, what have they done to you?! does it hurt?" she wiped her cheek and caught a breath. "oh, never mind those questions for now, i'm just glad to see that you are alive and back with us." in her eyes june longed to give her niece a hug, but held herself back. "you will stay with us, won't you? we've missed you so much."

however smokescreen didn't. his curiosity was peaked when night strike came and he couldn't resist himself. "so you used to be a human, and now you're a decepticon?" he asked, poking her wing.

"Im what happens when shockwave wants to experiment on a human, my processor still has the mind of a teenager" night strike said.

Miko looked at Night strike. "How?" she asked.

"Very complicated, Very very painful. Im still learning my body even after three years of being in this body" Night Strike said as she looked at Smokescreen. "Keep the digits off th wings please there sensitive" She said as she stepped foward towards her aunt and cousin. "I know, you won't belive me when i say this but i have missed you both..." She said.

"i do believe you, trista," june replied with another wipe to her cheek. "we were so worried about you; your parents are still worried about you. how come you never came home, or even give us a call to let us now that you were alright?"

"Because, i don't think it would help them to know im no longer human. They would freak out, im just lucky that you and Jack already know about the autobots and didn't freak out." Night strike said.

Jack smiled. "Im just glad your with us...you are with us aren't you?" he asked.  
Night strike stepped back. "Im going back in a few days...that way the decepticons won't send out a search party and two they won't find your base. I won't let them hurt you guys...at least i will try. I don;t know what to think anymore" She said.  
Ratchet looked to see the youngling clutch her spark. "Optimus set her on the berth" He said.

"Im alright doc, im just dealing with so many emotions at once. Think of this as a nervous break down. Im just glad im not crying like a baby" Night strike said.

optimus prime stepped up. "maybe it would be best if ratchet had a look at you. just to see if everything is up to standards. and i promise that there will be n harm done to you, only a routine checkup."

Starscream looked at Livewire as they left hteir masters throne chambers. "You will need to get that beast to help us find night strike" Starscream said putting the palm of his servo over his fore helm trying to think. "That youngling is more trouble then she's worth" he said cursing under his intake.

A few of the vehicons laughed. "There probably torturing the poor femme...good for her. Maybe she won't be so cocky" the mech siad.

At the autobots base Night strike lay on her back. The medical berth alittle softer then the berths at the decepticons base.

Ratchet smiled. "Well overall she's a healthy femme, some of her systems are taxed but nothing rest wont cure. The psychological though she will have to work out her self.

livewire walked behind starscream and the group of vehicons, shaking her helm . "the predacon has vanished through a ground bridge. there is no way for him to help us, and either way, we do not need him. before i came to this mudball of a planet, my job was to hunt down criminals, whether it was required dead or alive i brought them down. i was a bounty hunter and i was good at what i done." she replied with pride. "and whether night strike is a pain or not, she will be alive when we find her because the autobots do not torture their prisoners. they're too upstanding for that."

~~~  
"good, i'm glad to see everything is in working order." opimus prime nodded then turned to the decetifemme. "night strike, while your stay with us is welcomed, their will still be rules that you have to abide by: you will not be permitted to venture outside the base, if you decide to return back to the decepticons, there will be a ground bridge waiting; weapon storage is off limits, but if you would like to train, you may use our training room. most important, you will be assigned a guide to keep watch. you are still a decepticon."

smokescreen stepped up. "optimus, would it be alright if i kept watch on her. i mean if i could bodyguard one of cybertron's most important archivist, then watching night strike should be easy."

optimus looked over to night strike. smokescreen did have a point: alpha trion was highly important to the autobots and he was assigned the duty to watch and protect the elder. night strike would make a good assignment for the young mech and maybe give "very well, smokescreen. your job will be to keep on optic on our guest and see to her needs. now, if you will excuse me, i must see to where ultra magnus has disappeared too." with that optimus left, heading to the console.

Night Strike nodded as she looked at Optimus. "I heard a mechs voice other then bulkheads deep in the cavern you found us in. Try there first from there i don't know" Night Strike said.

Jack sighed. "She's still Trista. She's good a finding people and things she shouldn't be touching" Jack said.

Night Strike laughed at that. "You still remember me" She said.

"now thats a sound ive been waiting to hear" June said as she couldn't keep her tears contained. She had her neice back not as she wanted but she had her back either way.  
Jack looked to his mother then his cousin.

At the decepticon base starscream nodded. "Alright get to it then and keep me informed. I will try to locate the beast" He said only to smack right into Shockwave.  
"Where is Night Strike?" The scientist asked.

"Captured by the autobots...sorry to say" Starscream said.

optimus stepped up to the console. his servos swept over the keys as his digits punched in commands.

"bulkhead, open the ground bridge." optimus ordered and bulkhead complied.  
once the portal was open, optimus walked inside and disappeared, taking bulkhead with him.  
smokescreen watched as the others left and then turn to night strike. "so, uh... what do you what to do?"

~~~  
with that, livewire left through a ground bridge that she had made. the portal took her back to the grand canyon region. it's orangest haze from the warm sun gleamed on her blue tinted armor. it was starting to get late, but that didn't matter to livewire, she could hunt just as well in the dark as she could in the light. she transformed into her sports car mode and took off to her starship.

"Right now I just want to rest, smokescreen. That and i want to spend some time wiht my cousin and aunt" Night strike said as that was partly true. She missed knockout and was thinking of his safety. She and him hadn't interfaced yet nor had they spark bonded but she felt closer to him then any one.

On the decepticon base Megatron looked to where Starscream said knockout might have been. "KNockout! why have you failed me" He said.

Knockout jumped at the sound of his lord and masters vocalizer. "The autobots sir they found the mine...i couldn't get enough through at, please master forgive me" He said bowing trying to save his own aft.

Megatron growled at this before knocking the doctor back into the medical berths in the room. "Let that be a warning doctor, fail me again and I will do much worse do I make my self clear on that" He said.

"Crystal" Knockout said as he dug himself out of the mess of berths he was burried under. ~Where ever you are my sweet Night strike, I do hope your safe~ He thought to himself. Unknowingly tapping into her com.

Night Strike felt a familiar sensation then smiled as the voice cam through. "Guys, i think I should tell you some thing now, your going to probably go slack jawed and frankly I don't care. I love knockout, we've been dating for a few months now. He's kept me safe from megatrons wrath when I screw up." She admitted.

"You want to tell him your safe?" Ratchet said. "you know you can't Ravena at least not until you decide to leave us" Ratchet said.

"Please, he's the only one besides Livewire that actually treats me nice. I get dissed by the fricken Vehicons and Eradacons because of the fact they found out I used to be human. They call me weak, yeah right i could pick off their afts from a mile away and thats with a pistol" Night strike said.

smokescreen nodded slowly with disappointment. "okay then, if you need anything just give me a call, yell, or whatever and i'll be at your side," he said, then backed off to a corner when he could watch from a distance and still give night strike the space she needed.

he didn't know what he found in her exactly, but she was very striking for a flier. her black, lightened frame was slinder with every inch ending in tiny curved points showcaseing a feminine touch. on her back were two sets a wings that resembled almost that of a fairy or butterfly. in the middle of those darkened wingspans was a blue tinted cockpit where energy bolts could be stored like arrows to an archer. smockscreen didn't really no what she looked before, but he like what he was seeing now.

night strike exchanged laughs with her family. she looked happy to be back with them and visa versa because june was finally done crying and was closer to the black flier than before. she adjusted to the situation and accepted night strike for what she was because deep down night strike was still trista darby underneath all that armor plating. she was still the sweet, young woman june had been proud of for all these years.  
but now she's has a boyfriend?! and with another decepticon?! "trista darby, i forbid you to date any decepticon. who knows what harm they could do to you, or what they've already done... trista, are you sure you're feeling okay? they haven't hurt you, have they?" there was consern in her words.

while june was busy with trying to protect night strike, smokescreen was in the remained in his corner shocked. night strike's statement hit him like a ton of bricks. what was so special about knock out? sure he had looks and brains, but he was also a self-absorbed coward who never really cared about anyone else but himself. so what if knock out was a medic and smokescreen was as green as they came, he could still run rings around that decepticon any day. and he was sure gonna try.

"i don't think optimus would agree to this, it would be too risky. what it they were able to track you?" said smokescreen as he approached the group.

jack agreed. "i think smokescreen has a point. we don't know what the decepticon planted inside you. so it might be best if you waited before to contacted knock out." it was stange for jack to refer to knock out that way. he was the very bot who almost scraped him if ratchet had shown up on time to get him. still he would give night strike the benefit of the doubt and see how things would go between them.

night Strike thought for a moment. "Do you guys wanna see what I used to look like..or what i would look like at my presant age?" she asked.

Smokescreen nodded his helm. "yeah, but you sure that won't harm your systems."

"No way, ive done i before. Besides you kinda have to when your cockpits is as pale as mine is. Other people can see right through it," she said as she transformed and hr holoform self climbed out of the cock pit.

Arcee smiled. "You guys look way to alike" She said.

"Thats what aunt june said. She said that i take mor after her then my own mother and father. She likes to call me Jacks twin sister. Some times i felt like it when I was at their house" night Strike said as she looked to her vehicle form from where she stood. "Aunty...i know your only trying to protect me but he's a good mech, he's taken beatings for me and that mech as a serious buffer fetish he buffs himself to make him look good even though he don't need it" She said.

June sighed in defeat. She knew that Trista always had a mind of her own, and she never seemed to be afraid to use it. "You know how I worry. It's just I wont be there to keep an eye out for you," then she smiled warmly. "I do miss my little niece that used to show me her drawings whenever she came to visit. You're just growing up so fast now and I may not be able to be there to see it," her eyes wanted to tear up with those thoughts appearing in her mind. She held back though, Trista didn't deserve to any emotional breakdowns. "Do you still draw, Trista?"

"Of course i do, that never stopped you should see my room back at the decepticon base littered with scrap papers form the walls down. I just hope knockout doesn't see it...my rooms been a sty for like a week now" Trista said.

Ratchet laughed. "You know if i didn't know better i would say you were turning back to your human side" ratchet said.

"I guess so doc, I mean I haven't been around family in almost 4 years now...Im just so happy to see them hell if they'd let me out an stretch my wings once and a while i could come see them once and a while. I know how to dodge their radar systems. Lets just say got caught once playing music to loud not fun" Trista said.

"ooooh you listen to music do you knwo slash monkey?" Miko asked.

"Yes and No i don't listen to them...they hurt my ears to the point where i want to rip them off..im more of easy rock, goth rock ever hear of Tokio hotel?" Trista asked.  
"German boy band group...they i do listen to" Miko said.

Knockout walked by night Strikes quarters only to hear a slight shifting inside he walked in to see Starscream pilfering through her drawers to find some thing that held her scent.

"Starscream you know better then to go through a femmes belongings with out her knowing. You know when you find her...by the way im still ticked you lost her, But when you find her she's going to rip your wings off and im gonna laugh while reparing it" Knockout said.

Starscream looked at Knockout. "well do you have some thing that holds the her scent, When I find he beast im going to get its help to find her" Starscream said.

Knock out thought for a moment, and as he thought, his optics trailed over the room. it wasn't as big as what the two mech were accustomed too. starscream in particular had the largest room, only second to megatron- whereas knock out's quarters was of a more modest size. the walls were cluttered with artworks of various subjects from earth animals and her family to members aboard the war ship- knock out himself dominating most of them. he didn't mind however, it just made him feel that much more important to her.

he needed to get her back safely, and he wasn't going to give up until the found her. "i recall a discussion with shockwave pertaining the predacon. he has a built in tracker; and with a sample of energon, the beast can track its target no matter the location. and it just so happens that i have a small canister of energon in my lab that i syphoned from night strike during one of her examination." he said, looking at starscream. "now i think it would be best if you kindly leave night strike's quarters so we can get that energon."

Starscream looked to Knockout then at the sketches. "She seems fond of you Knockout...do tell me this...do you feel the same for her?" Starscream asked as he exited the young femmes quarters before awaiting the doctor outside.

Predaking getting the summons to come back he growled as he made his way back to the nemesis as he landed he saw several vehicons and Livewire standing here. He growled at the vehicons but only bowed his head to Livewire as a sign of respect.  
At the autobot base Night strike looked around the base as her cousin, Miko and Rafe were in school. "Is it bad that i miss highschool?" She asked.

Ratchet laughed. "no i guess it wouldn't be bad, Had a bad experience did we?" He asekd.  
"Sort of? i got teased alot, but I had hobbies to keep me busy" Night strike siad as she pulled out a sketch she did of knockout. "See" she said.

"The artwork is beautiful night strike" Ratchet said.

"well, i... uh..." Knock out was stuttering his words, pausing inbetween thoughts. night strike was special to him; he had grown very fond of her and would probably risk his own paint for her, but to admit those feelings was something that was never brought up before. his mind raced as thought tried to process the right words that didn't seem to come out right. no matter how hard knock out tried, the words 'i love her' just couldn't be brought out.

"commander starscream, the predacon has returned. what are your orders?" a message from one of the vehicons stated. that was the distraction the red mech was hoping for. he did love night strike, he just wasn't ready to say so.

autobot base had grown quiet with the human teens and jack's mother gone. the autobot's themselves had left shortly before school started so they could drop their human capainions off. and with optimus prime and ultra magnus gone on patrol, and wheeljack who knows where, ratchet had the base too himself, with the exceptions on night strike and smokescreen. it was indeed a site rare in beholding, and he planed to enjoy every moment of it.  
night strike wasn't a bother to him. he rathered enjoyed her company of quiet talk and stilled surroundings without the bustlingly background of continuous noise.  
on the console, rachet typed. it seemed to not only be a duty, but also a pastime has a hobby. smokecreen has only been with the autobots for a short time, but long enough to know their daily routines, yet the white mech couldn't recall the time when the medic had time to relax except for charge cycles. ratchet was diffidently dedicated to the cause and good to have around, but all of this silence was beginning to get to to young mech. he had to do something to occupy his mind.

"mech if your asking for a sparing match i wouldn't risk the paint job...i might be a rookie but i don't mind showing off my skills" Night strike said as she looked to the mech. "But sure i'ld like to see where your training room is" She said.  
back at the decepticon base.

Starscream grinned. The look on knockouts face plate was answer enough. "Don't worry doctor. I assure you Night strike will be found and most likely safe. If the autobots have her, no doubt she's unharmed and probably in a holding cell if she hasn't decked one of them" Starscream said as he went to the hangar. ~I hear you, im on my way as for what you should do, close the hangar doors and keep your distance the beast is probably back from a feeding or some thing~ He said over the coms.

Megatron made his way to the hangar getting the same message from his loyal vehicons. " Where did the beast go starscream?" He asked looking to his second in command.

"I haven't the foggiest Lord Megatron, he just now returned...if you want answers have that femme Livewire find out. It seems to respect her more then it does me" Starscream said.  
"Stop the sniveling Starscream, and you wonder why the beast doesn't respect you" Megatron said as he entered the room.

"hey night strike, you what to do something? we have a training room, you want to go check that out?" smokescreen asked.

the vehicons did as they were told for they were such simple creatures created only for war and slave work. the only problem they were given was the predacon who refused to move from his spot of rest. they pulled; they pushed; one of them even pleaded and tried to reason with the beast, but no matter what they done to persuade the beast, he wasn't going anywhere. if it wasn't for being tired, livewire was sure the predacon was enjoying himself as his humongous tail swept the drones from underneath. they fell to the ground like dominos, one on top of the other in an orderly collision. furious, one vehicon ran to the energy prod so he could give the predacon a taste of his own medicine.

livewire wasn't going to let this happen. "vehicon, stop right where you are," she pointed. she had had enough and approached the group. "all of you, back off now, before i get mad! you will not use that on him, not anymore!"

the vehicons quickly scattered out of the way, making a wide path for the deceptifemme. the predacon looked up as livewire made her way past the drones. "predacon, where have you been?" she asked after the predacon finished the tiny cube of energon that was given.

The Predacon looked to the femme as he lifted his helm from the cube he was drinking from. He didn't answer due to the fact that the vehicons were still in the room. He growled menacingly at them to see if they'd either run or just walk out from pure annoyance. He was curious on why she'd stopped them from using the prod on him. Not that he wasn't greatful but he was curious to know why a decepticon would stop the use of a prod on him.

Megatron saw this and soon saw the beast calm down. "Interesting...Starscrea?m you are relived of duty of the beast, I will give that job to Livewire, she's seems to have gained its trust some how" Megatron said walking over to her. "Livewire, when you have rested...see to it that you find out where the beast has been...and have it track down our missing youngling" Megatron said.

Starscream grinned at the fact that he no longer had to deal with the predacon. He didn't want to become its latest meal or chew toy. "As you wish lord Megatron. I had knockout bring a sample of Night strikes blood, We may be able to find her that way my lord" He said.

Megatron growled. He knew better from what the doctor had said starscream had been snooping in the younglings room. "I don't like liars starscream, but either way good work...now you will be assisting in the rescue attempt so keep an optic out for her or the autobots they may lead you to her or their base. Either one would work just as fine" He said.

"yeah, sure... no problem," smokescreen done his best to cover up his eagerness with the best mature face he could muster while leading night strike to the end of the base. "you know you might want to change your mind when we get there. there's a target ring were you can practice shooting targets like decepticons and... oh, sorry about that i wasn't thinking. i'm sure you're not a bad decepticon and everything, i mean you're probably very nice. i just...i mean... uhhh..." the young mech was rambling. he didn't mean too; all he wanted was for night strike to like him, but instead he was doing good job of embarrassing himself.

starscream nodded. "as you command, my lord. i will gather the best scouts my seekers have to offer. have no worries, master, night strike will be back within our possession in no time," he said with a slight bow and left with the vehicons following behind.

livewire watched as the air commander left. she turned to megatron. "with all due respect, lord megatron, this is no time to rest, i must continue our search for night strike-"

"no, you will rest. i will not have you out searching, find her, and be too drained to fight if the autobots are too stubborn to release the youngling. starscream and a special team will be sent to scan the areas across this planet for either autobots or night strike," he ordered not wanting to hear anymore excuses. finished with this conversation, the decepticon leader turned to leave, but before megatron completely disappeared behind the door, he pivoted his helm slightly. "i will send for you in one hour. i expect you will be ready," with that he left.

a huff escaped from livewire's vocals. she hated being told what to do, to have anybody hold her down, but megatron did support a point: livewire was low on energy.  
she turned to the predacon who continued to stare at her as if searching for answers. "why not show megatron your other side? playing translator is not at all dignifying nor it is my idea of pleasure."

"I will in due time...and Thank you for sparing me the shock rod. I ditest that thing" The predacon growled out. "but getting back to the subject, i found tracks they might be night strikes" He said.

Night strike looked at smokescreen. "Its alright, i know you and the others mean well. I don't like hurting you guys, but really why do you guys care?" Night strike asked.

they walked inside the training room. it wasn't large like the one in the previous base where more than two mechs could spar. this room might not have been sophisticated as the last, but this would be suitable just the same.

smokescreen looked over to night strike, a little puzzled by her question. "why shouldn't we care? june and jack care deeply about you, so why shouldn't we? that's what being an autobot is all about, i think," he thought on his words. he couldn't exactly explain why the autobots do what they've always done, why they care about ever being.

he sat down on the ground and leaned his back against the thickly layered walls then patted the empty spot beside him for night strike to sit. then done the most mature thing he ever done, he spoke from experience. "i think alot of us care because in a way we've all been where you are, trapped in another body with no way out. we've all lost out homes, our friends, some lost more than others when they signed up and lost their lives. every one of us has a story, some more disturbing than others, and some not. bulkhead was into construction; ratchet had always been a medic; arcee prefers not to talk about hers; and all bumble bee has ever know was war; ultra magnus was a sergent for the council guardians before he was a wrecker; wheeljack's past is distorted, all i now is that he has sort of a mechanical background. most autobots weren't made for heavy conflict- before the great war, autobots were mostly those who worked in lower caste jobs. optimus prime was just one of those bots, but you know, he didn't complain, he was a hard worker and got his job done... unlike me," smokescreen paused then chuckled as his memories filled his mind. "i was sort of a goof-off, always thinking about myself and enjoying life- i think that's why i've always admired optimus, he was so much different than i was that i wanted to be just like him, to prove myself to him. when the war broke out it just gave me nothing to do but a chance to prove myself in battle, instead they sent me to the hall of records where i was stationed as a bodyguard for a bot called alpha trion- he was optimus prime's teacher and a well known archivist on cybertron for his wisdom. anyways, i was more than irritated with that position- sometimes i even think it was done out of punishment. i signed up to become a great warrior like those i'd read about not hang around and watch some old bot write. but you know what, alpha trion was the best friend i could have ever had. he had become my teacher... i just wish i paid more attention to him to what he had to teach. now that i'm on earth, i offten wonder how he's doing, and if he's still functioning up there," he looked at night strike. "i think what i'm trying to say is that we've all been where you are, in a sence of mind. we've all lost something important, we've all changed, but we've alway stuck together because we've grown to care about each other. we might get on each others paint jobs, but we're all one, big, happy family. i hope i'm making some sence to you and not just babbling a whole bunch of nothing because then we would be wasting our time thst could be spent on a shooting contest. you should know that i'm pretty good with a blaster."

Night strike grinned. "Its alright, I guess you make some sense...and I'll think about it alright. If things go south with the cons i'll join the autobots but only if knockout comes with me, I really don't know what i'd do with out him. To tell you the truth smokescreen, he'd be my only way out of there. He knows that ship like the back of his own servo, me im still trying to figure the place out. Look at me im sounding more human the more time i spend here Gah lets just get to the shooting please" She said laughing. "Oh i know your good with blaster...but have you seen what arrows can do that a bullet cant?" She said a she held out her servo and a compound bow transformed from her wrist joints and her cockpit opened to show arrows. "lets see whats better...a Bow or a blaster." She said.

"Now that i'd like to see" Wheel jack said.

Night strike turned to see teh wrecker then sighed. "Damn mech no wonder Livewire likes you...your just as sneaky as she is maybe more makes some damn noise when you enter a room would you. Your gonna give me a spark attack" Night strike said.

WheelJack blushed at the comment then lost it the next. "Nah, you won't die from a spark attack, might scare ya alittle but your a tough femme you can handle it so go on show smokesceen who's boss" He said chuckling lightly at the youngling.

Night strike looked to the moving targets and took three arrows from her pit and shot them at the same time but different positions to hit different targets. One hit megatron right in the optic, Starscream at the interface paneling she was aiming on that one and the other hit a femme that looked like a spider. "Ok who's that?" She asked pointing to the black armored femme.

smokescreen looked to where night strike pointed. "you know i'm not sure. i always thought that ratchet put it up to scare young mechs or something. but now that i think about it, it might have been one of megatron's lackeys."

"that's because she was." wheeljack folded his massive arms. "airachnid was megatron's assassin during our fight on cybertron. she's been a long time rivel of arcee's ever since the death of her partner."

smokescreen shrugged. "it makes sence, put something creepy like that up just to make arcee a better gunner."

"yeah, something like that, i guess," he then laughed as the mental pictures were brought into his processor. "but don't ever say that to her face unless your asking for a aft-chewin'."

"yeah, yeah, i know all about that. its good to keep on arcee's nice side... if she's got a nice side," smokescreen mumbled the last part.  
wheeljack ignored that last part, or maybe he didn't hear, whatever it was that distracted the wrecker, he wasn't listening to smokescreen anymore.

his thought were on livewire and night strike's comment. had the two meet and befriended one another, and did she talk about him often? if so, were they all good... or were they negative? questions apon questions pile into a curious heap of inquiries until he could stand anymore of not knowing what she thought of him.

"so tell me, night strike, has livewire been saying anything about me?" wheeljack dared to ask.

three more targets popped up, different than the last. smokescreen took aim with on of his blasters and fired at target one before it could move. the blast completly disintegrated the target into chared pieces, leaving nothing left of knock out. the white mech didn't give it a second though as he loaded both of his weapons and took aim of the two left. one blast shoot clean through soundwave's screen plating; the other wasn't as lucky, only taking the decepticon breakdown's shoulder instead of its intended marking.

overall, smokescreen hadn't done to bad. he couldn't hit multiple targets like night strike's arrows, but they left considerably amount damage in a wide spread.

"left blaster's alittle shaky, but i'm still smoking!" smokescreen exclamated.

wheeljack slap him on the back almost causing the young mech to fall forward. "looks like your practice is paying off, kid. good job," he looked over to night strike who seemed dampen inside.  
"c'mon, you're not gonna let smokescreen show you up? show him what you're made of!" he said, hoping to perk her up.

"Nothin much just that you two knew each other before and that she won't say it to your face but she thinks your cute" Night Strike said as she took her own blaster out which looked like a pistol military used and shot the heads off the training dummies. "Beat that" She said grinning. "By the way...did your eally have to torch Knockouts target dummy" She asked.

Arcee sighed. "Mechs why don't you give the femmes a chance to talk, besides Smokescreens got recon in about well now" Arcee said.

Night Strike wondered how long Arcee had been standing there exactly. But she also wondered what the femme would want to talk to her about. "Thanks for showing me the training room, we'll just say it was a tie" She said.

Now this shocked Arcee. Decepticons always wanted to win its one of the reasons why they never gave up.

At the decepticon base Starscream wandered the halls contemplating a plan on how to rescue Night Strike though he couldn't fathom why Lord Megatron wanted the youngling on board she was nothing but trouble at least to him anyways.

Soundwave looked at the monitors seeing if there was any chance of her walking by one or being seen in vehicle form flying around. He'd sent his personal scout laserbeak to scout out for her just incase so ordered by megatron.

"sorry about that, night strike, got carried away," smokescreen sheepishly replied. as he loaded is weapon for the next round of targets, arcee walked in.

how was it everytime someone was having fun, arcee was there to spoil it?

wheeljack got the message though; beside he had other things to do. getting out of the base with smokescreen sounded pretty good. he was never one to stay in the same place for too long. "c'mon, kid, lets give the femmes a chance to talk."

smokescreen sighed heavily and dropped his shoulders dramatically. "allllright," he replied and converted his weapons. he looked over to night strike and flashed her one of his grins. "a tie's okay, but i'd rather continue out game another time, that is if it's alright with you?"

livewire smiled. "very good, predacon. how faraway are they?"

"That'd be great Smokescreen" Night Strike said.  
Arcee looking as the mechs walked off she looked to the femme infront of her. "June told me to talk to you don't know about what but im here so whats up?" She asked.

That just pissed night strike off. "Nothing, its probably because im courting Knockout and wants me to stop" She said.

Arcee sighed. "You can court who you want to but knockouts dangerous, you see why your aunts worried about you" She said as she sat down. "Saw you shoot by the way...nice aiming but your blaster needs work you pulled to the right on megatrons helm" She said.

Night strike nodded as she told her everything thats been going on not where the nemesis but every experience she's had since she was turned.

The predacon looked at the femme then at a map of the area that was on wall. He pointed to a small area with his claw. "That area is where i found the femmes ped steppes" he said.

smokescreen nodded and left with wheeljack following behind.

the walk was quiet as they continued down the hall. not a noise was heard from both mechs say for the beat of heavy footsteps on the metal flooring.  
"wheeljack, what do you think about night strike?" smokescreen asked out of nowhere, breaking the silence.

"she's a good with a bow and arrow, knows how to use them," he replied without much thought, not sure why smoescreen would ask him that. then the reason came to him. "why, you're not sweet on her, are ya?" he teased, a smile widen acrossed his features.

"what?! no way, hitting on a decepticon! why would you even-" smokescreen tried to regain his composer.

wheeljack laughed. "if ya like her, it's fine. your secret's safe with me, i wont say a peep."

it made smokescreen feel better knowing that wheeljack wouldn't say a word to anyone. it wasn't like him to go goggle-eyed over females, any female. it made his frame crawl whenever the idea of mushy love found its way into his mind. but now he wanted...he wanted... he didn't actually know what he wanted, all of this was still to new to him.

"thanks. so, uh... what do you know about them- fems i mean?" smokescreen looked to wheeljack.

livewire looked to see the predacon pointing to north carolina. the location was much further than where they last had their battle.

"predacon, make yourself ready to leave by the time i return. because of your knowlege of these tracks, you will fly us there, without megatron knowing," livewire paused. "will you be needing some energon also?"

The predacon nodded. "If you may be so kind yes...i will need some" He said as he laid down curling his tail around his body.

At the autobots base  
Wheel jack sighed. "I haven't courted for a while that would best be answered by either Arcee, or Night strike her self but seeing as your sweet on Night strike my best bet would be asking arcee" Wheel jack said. "But though my experiences femms like to be treated nicely which is what your doin with Night strike but your also tracking her temper up as well...when you ask her about her past or start bashing knockout...she's sweet on him basically" He said.

Arcee and Night strike had finished talking when Prime had walked in with Ratchet. "Hello optimus...you missed it..she was taking out the target dummies like she was a natural" She said.  
"I've been hunting before deer, rabbits, some times duck" Night strike said.

Optimus looked to see the arrows still imbedded in their intended targets.

smokescreen nodded slowly, taking all of this in. all of these things hadn't occurred to him before. the last thing he wanted was for night strike to think differently of him, to see him as nothing more than a small-minded simpleton that only cared about himself. but wheeljack was setting things straight and was being a big help. "thanks, wheeljack. i guess i should go apologize to her after my rounds. but you will keep this between me and you? i can't have the whole base thinking i gone soft on femmes, i already can't keep arcee away as it is!" he joked.

night strike was a gifted gunner. she possessed raw talent that could be refined with the right training. but this worried optimus, he couldn't have night strike return with the decepticons and have them continuously fill her processor with everything that the autobots were soulfully against. she wasn't their type and she would never truly fit in with their ideals.

optimus looked over to night strike. she was proud of herself with everyone admiring her accomplishment. "night strike, might i speak with you in my office, in private?"

livewire returned carrying a large cube of energon for her new partner. if livewire planned on staying on the nemesis, she was going to need someone to watch her back, not that she hadn't been doing a good job herself throughout all of these years. it was the fact that she didn't trust most of the decepticons here- starscream in particular gave her an uneasy feeling to never let her guard down. she wasn't sure about knock out, he had been kind enough to help her and she was greatful, but could he be trustable livewire wasn't sure.

the medic didn't have the sneaking aspect as the air commander, he can across as someone as an opportunist seeking his own pertection, but without the ruthless personality of starscream.

the female flier was a mystery. she too had been kind to her, but their was something unique about night strike. ever since she met the black flier, livewire has felt the need to watch over her and protect her from harm. it was like their paths were meant to colide just so they could bond. and with night strike receiving her training, it looked as if they would finally get a chance to be acquainted.

shockwave was known to livewire by the stories that was told to nearby planets. she had heard the horrific stories about shockwave and his projects that left most of his subjects in a state worst than death could possibility be. to say that shockwave's tactics terrified livewire would be an understatement. livewire might have been proud, but she wasn't stupid, she knew when to fear and what not to fear.

the predacon was a different story. from the lower ranks to the higher, he was treated with very little respect. it reminded her of cybertron before the war began; how she was treated before she made a name for herself. in a way, livewire found a kindred spirit with the beast; an understanding that was almost comforting to be around.

"will this be enough?" she said, setting the container down.

The predacon nodded as he started lapping at the energon in the cube. He eyed the vehicons staring at him and soon growled.  
Knockout looked to livewire. "Livewire could i borrow you for a moment" He asked. "Dont worry beast i'll have her back" He said looking at the predacon.

Night Strike looked at Optimus as she followed him. "Alright and is every thing alright...i mean i haven't done some thing wrong have I?" She asked.

The way she was speaking reminded Optimus of a youngling or a human teenager looking up to an older sibling. "No you didn't and Arcee told me about your shots today in the range. Your quite talented for a femme with little training" He said.

Night Strike smiled. "Im a fast learner, besides like i said i've used a bow before. This ones just got bigger arrows to shoot" she said bashfully.

the office that night strike was lead too was actually room to optimus prime. their new base was so small compared to their previous base that optimus was forced to use his quarters as an office. "it's alright, come in," he insisted. "i apologize for the accommodations. we have been low on resources." he said simply.

he lead his guest to a chair facing a long desk and sat down in the chair facing night strike.

"i would like to talk to about returning to the decepticons," he tried to way his words just right. "i am not here to ridicule you on your decision with what side you choose or with whom you like, i only brought you here because i am concerned. if you return to the decepticons, will you be safe? will their be someone that will watch over you?"

"make it quick, medic. if you want your companion back, then you wont take long." livewire said neutrally.

"make sure she's alright when you talk to her. We don't know what the autobots may have done to her" knockout said with geniuine concern.

Night strike smiled. "Yes two bots watch over me. Livewire and Knockout they both care for me, they are my friends. Well knockouts my courted but still you get what im saying. Other then that Shockwaves been keeping an optic on me making sure i get enough energon. I guess he's like my dad in a way" Night strike explained.

Wheel jack looked at Smokescreen before he left. ~That mechs in for a small spark break when the femme leaves~ he thought to himself soon thinking about Livewire.

livewired nodded. "do not worry, she will be alright. and i will find her and bring her back safely." she reassured and returned to the predacon who had finished the energon given to him. she climed on his back and turned to knock out one more. "if megatron finds that i'm gone, tell him i've rested enough, now is the time for action!"

optimus prime nodded. "that is more comforting to know, but do they know of your... circumstance, that you was human, related to those that allies themselves with us?"

"will do femme" Knockout said as he returned to the medical bay.

"Knockout knows, but he doesn't care as long as Arcee doesn't mess up his paint job an he said some thinga bout he'd race circles around Bee any day or night" Night strike said. "Livewire i don't know if she does or not" She said.

Predaking looked to the femme then knelt down. "Climb on, your to slow im faster when im flying" He said looking at the femme.

livewire hoisted herself up on the predacon's back and positioned herself. "i'm ready, let's go,"

optimus prime rose from his seat. "i just want you to be save and to keep with the bots you trust. i'm not sure about how trustable knock out is, but if you think that you will be safe with him then i won't hold you down. but this livewire, is she the blue decetifemme that wheeljack fought before bulkhead took you through the ground bridge?

soudwave studied tenaciously with each monitor screen, searching for clues that could lead to night strike's whereabouts. his scout drone laserbeak had been sent out not long after the arrival of the news, but no traces of night strike or any autobots were picked up. so he returned his focus back to the monitors. recordings of the fight between autobots and decepticons played on the large screen until the very end where night strike disappeared through the ground bridge.

that was where soundwave normally stopped and backtracked to the beginning for hints that he might have missed, instead he let the recording go, not knowing why. on the screen optimus prime had left wheekjack behind with the decepticon's new recruit, livewire. her blade hung close to wheeljack's chest and her face wore a determined look that made soudwave sure the femme would finish the wrecker off in a ruthless way. but way happened next was almost shocking to him. almost.

he had to show this to megatron. it could be that they had a autobot spy in their ranks.

Megatron got the comm call from sound wave then went to where the mech was. "What is so important to wake me from recharge Soundwave?" He asked.  
The predacon flew towards the last place he spotted the tracks belonging to the femme.

Night strike nodded. "Yes thats her Optimus and I do trust Knockout. He may be alittle self absorbed but that's who he is and i love him. Thank you for understanding Optimus. I Don't see why Megatron hates you guys...your all a great bunch of bots" She said.

OPtimus nodded as he felt the femme hug him. He held her back then smiled. "you don't have to leave you know, you could stay here with us but that would raise suspicion and we don't want you to get hurt" He said.

Wheel Jack looked to Ratchet then at the others. "Hey whered the big boss go?" He asked.

Bulkhead pointed towards his quarters. "In his office talking to Night Strike" He said. "Don't know about what though" He said.

"I do, he's asking her to stay i just know it" Miko said.

sounwave posted the clip on the screen and played it once again, but this time for megatron's optics.  
the scene played out with wheeljack embracing livewire in a kiss that lasted almost half a minute before the femme pushed wheeljack off and ran for the nemesis.

soundwave then paused the video and turned to his leader. he silently waited for orders.

small peds crashed with the ground as livewire leaped off from the back of the beast. the predacon had taken them to a densely wooded mountain side jagged with boulders and treacherous landslides. livewire walked with nowhere to go, she was just taking everything in from the tree tops above to the ground beneath.

"what are you doing?" the predacon asked.

"tracking," she simply said, not stopping. she didn't have the right tracking equipment with her, the best thing she could do was trace the paths that might have been taken by the autobots. it was a slower method and wasn't as accurate, given the unfamiliarity of the planet, but it was resourceful and sharpen her tracking skills.

the huntress pointed to a pair of broken branches. "someone was here. i'm not familiar with this planet enough, but i think these branches were damaged recently by someone large." she said, walking in between the tall wooden structures, searching for anything of value. below was a pair of massive imprints leading off into the rock flooring that bedded the mountain side. looking up to the far right was an entrance to a cave.

"they must have gone inside that cave. is that where you found those tracks?" she turned to him and asked.

"i wouldn't get your hopes up, miko" bulkhead said. "night strike could choose to go back to the decepticons and their's nothing to stop her."

miko placed her hands on her hips. "what about her family, she can't leave them, can she?"

bulkhead didn't have an answer for her.

"Find her soundwave and when you do tell her to get her traitorus aft back to the nemesis if not i will be coming after her" Megatron said as he nearly hit the console but councled his anger before walking out com room.

June sighed. "As long as she knows she's got family here when she does leave the decepticons, I'm willing to welcome her back. She's done nothing wrong so far...from what you guys have told me she hasn't taken any shots that was considered critical right?" She asked.

Ratchet nodded. "True, nurse Darby but she may very well be coerst into doing so by megatron. He won't stop himself from hurting a femme. Especially a youngling who won't follow orders." Ratchet said.

Night Strike looked up at Optimus then smiled. "Look, i'll stay friends alright but you gotta understand that Knockout needs me up there, I will tell you this. The nemesis is constantly moving rightn ow i don't know where it could be all I could do is call knockout and pinpoint from there but I don't want my aunt or cousin in the middle of this" She siad.

The predacon looked to the tracks then growled. "I know those tracks, there insecticon tracks...several possibly two dozen of them in that cave" He said.

soundwave nodded silently and watched as megatron stormed off. turning back to the console, an encrypted message was sent to laserbeak do drop the first mission and begin on a new mission.

this only worried june more. "there must be something we can do, i don't think i can handle trista going back with those monsters."

"mom, trista's a big girl now. she can handle herself, i'm sure of it," jack was only keeping his cool for his mom, but in reality he was just as terrified for his cousin.

livewire looked to the predacon then back to the cave entrance. "we will have to use stealth then. let me go in first to scout for these indecticons, if all is clear then i will send for you."

Chattering of insects could be heard deep within the cave. They were in there but slumbering til their next need to go out and venture.

Predaking nodded as he kept a look around just incase of unwanted guests. "Are you sure about this femme ?" He asked. "What if you ran into trouble.." He asked.

Chattering of insects could be heard deep within the cave. They were in there but slumbering til their next need to go out and venture.

Predaking nodded as he kept a look around just incase of unwanted guests. "Are you sure about this femme ?" He asked. "What if you ran into trouble.." He asked.

Night Strike walked out behind Optimus as they went back to the others. "Hey guys...been waiting long?" She asked.

"You alright?" Jack asked.

"Never better cousin, I am still going back if your wondering. But if things do go south know that I will come back here, if you guys don't mind an ex con living with you guys" Night Strike said.

"As long as you don't start acting like a con, your always welcome Night Strike, though you know the process you were put through may not be reversible you know this right?" Ratchet said.

Night Strike nodded. "Yes, i know this doc. Besides my mom always said some times people have a destiny though it hits them unexpectedly it turns alright in the end. Mom was funny like that. I could have sworn that woman was psychic" She said.

June laughed. "No she just loved to read, and knows her daughter like the back of her own hand...but I don't know how i'm going to keep this from my sister Optimus. If i tell her that her daughter is still alive, she'll want to see her and that would mean telling her about you guys. I really don't think she could handle that" She said

Miko looked up at Night Strike. "So fast can you go in the air?" Miko asked.

"Mach 2 i think, im no where near starscreams speeds yet...I will though and if they do turn on me. Starscream will have another thing coming. That stilleto heeled freak has been treating me bad since i got on board nemesis. Oh theres not doubt that he knows. Shockwave told, Megatron and starscream being the eavesdropper probably over heard him" Night strike said.

"Then why stay?" Jack asked.

"Trust me when you find a girlfriend cousin you'll understand why I have to go back" Night strike said. "Besides most of my art supplies are on nemesis" She added.

Bulkhead laughed. "She sounds like Miko ranting about school" Bulkhead said.

"Because i am a teenager Bulk..i might be in a different body but my minds technically still the same, hey doc i do have a question will i stay a teenager or will that grow when i do?" Night strike asked.

"Probably we won't know until that happens" Ratchet said.

Predaking paced outside the cave waiting for Livewire. He looked to see large ped prints he knew were primes. ~Livewire, prime was here...so the autobots were here...didnt you say their ground bridge fritzed?~ He asked

"if things are out of my control, then i will call for you," livewire reasoned. "if you go in, your size could startle them and we could both be in trouble. it's best if we play things safe and let me go first."

shadowy forms of disfigurement swallowed livewire whole as she disappeared within the mouth of the cave. the shadows were a stalker's best tool for hunting unnoticed, but for exrtra insurance, livewire dampen her energy signature so the insecticons couldn't pickup her presence without seeing her.

livewire had delt with insectiocons before. they were a unyielding force, almost impossible to take down and just as impossible to keep down. they were the might behind megatron's empire, the very strength that ensured his captivity of cybertron. the more insecticon there was in a group only insured your quick demise.

midway in the cavern were the tracks the predacon had found. livewire knelt down to gain a closer look. night strike seemed to only stand in one particular place. beside those, larger and heavier prints which livewire knew were from optimus prime and his green companion.

the tracks did not leave this area, but it did let livewire know that they used a ground bride to escape. knowing that these tracks lead to a dead end, she took her servo and raked the soft earth in annoyance.

thst was when she received a message from the predacon. "yes, their ground bridge functioned as if it had glitch problems. i have seen the autobut's trails, but they lead nowhere. they most have been transported to this cavern on accident, the tried tranporting again to their base."

deep within the heart, the insecticons sturd. chattering grew louder and the sound of whispered buzzing was heard. livewire slowly rose from her crouched position. her servos brushed against the hilts of her swords. it the insecticons flew out to attack, they better be expecting a fight.

soundwave had given his orders the insecticons to hunt down livewire, and to use force if necessary.

Predaking could hear the buzzing through the tunnels easier then she could and he was outside.

~They've awoken form their slumber, you might want to retreat no doubt they don't like visitors in their hive. From my understanding of these creatures, they are highly territorial~ He said.

Hardshell clacked to the others. ~The femmes in our nests brothers...bring her to lord megatron don't offline he wants that honor himself...though i don't know why~ He said.

Kickback(g1 series) Looked to hardshell then nodded. ~Maybe she got on his bad side...brother im hungry~ He said.

~we will eat when we get our orders done which is to bring the femme to nemesis...use force if necessary that was our orders~ Hardshell said.

The insecticons flew into the main cavern and saw the femme. "You know your a brave one for standing against us to fight...but that will be your downfall...come with us, megatron wishes to see you and he's not happy" Hard shell said

Ratchet looked to the screen as the predacons ensigna finally appeared on screen. "Optimus we got movement in north carolina...thats where you, night strike and Bulkhead were found" Ratchet said.

Night strike thought then looked to OPtimus. "Its Livewire she's looking for me...she's a really good tracker or she's using the predacon to follow my scent" She said.

"Oh thats not good" Fowler said.

"Not good for you guys...but maybe not good for me either. The predacon doesn't see me as friend or foe he just growls at me then looks away form me" Night strike said. "But if she's looking for me, you have to send me there so she can take me back..." She said

livewire remove her long blades from her hip scabbards. amber opticals glared with threat as her small frame made ready to attack. she had heard the transmission from the predabeast, but it had already been too late. the nest was almost upon her, leaving no room for escape.

"i am a gladiator from the pits of cybertron," she stated proudly to the insecticons. "i have terminated the sparks of your kind before and i can do so again. but before i make your home your resting place, tell me this: what wrong have i done for megatron to send for me?"

optimus prime looked to night strike and had no right to hold her down in any way. "you had better say goodbye to you family and return to the decepticons," he solemnly replied. "Just know that you will always have a safe haven her among us."

June began to cry. "Trista, I want you to be carful and always watch yourself. Don't let any of the 'Cons harm you... and..." she burst into tears and turned away. June couldn't allow her niece to see her like this again.

Jack looked to Night Strike. "Are you sure you'll you be alright?" their was concern in his voice.

livewire remove her long blades from her hip scabbards. amber opticals glared with threat as her small frame made ready to attack. she had heard the transmission from the predabeast, but it had already been too late. the nest was almost upon her, leaving no room for escape.

"i am a gladiator from the pits of cybertron," she stated proudly to the insecticons. "i have terminated the sparks of your kind before and i can do so again. but before i make your home your resting place, tell me this: what wrong have i done for megatron to send for me?"

optimus prime looked to night strike and had no right to hold her down in any way. "you had better say goodbye to you family and return to the decepticons," he solemnly replied. "Just know that you will always have a safe haven her among us."

June began to cry. "Trista, I want you to be carful and always watch yourself. Don't let any of the 'Cons harm you... and..." she burst into tears and turned away. June couldn't allow her niece to see her like this again.

Jack looked to Night Strike. "Are you sure you'll you be alright?" their was concern in his voice.

Hardshell grinned. "It seems some ones been getting cozy with a certeain white wrecker" Hardshell said as he took a step forward.

Night strike smiled as she nodded. "I will be fine and trust me they won't be able to once I get back I can tell you this knockout will be very protective of me" Night strike said as she transformed and her holoform showed and went to hug both her aunt and Cousin. "I love you both" She said.

Jack hugged his cousin.

the insecticon leader stepped closer, but livewire didn't back down. she kept her stance.

livewire laughed. "megatron thinks i would treason against him and then have the nerve to return knowing i would die?" she kept her composer even though her secret had been let out. if she admited to those feelings, she may not make it out alive. "i will return to megatron once i have found night strike. and to prove my loyalty, no autobot will stand in my way."

"i'm going to miss you so much," said june, returning the hug. night strike's holoform flickered softly under her grasp. it was solid enough to touch, but lacked in that certain warmth.  
after the goodbyes were given, ratchet typed in the concordance for the groud bridge portale. "are you ready, night strike?" he turned to her and asked.

Night strike nodded as she transformed into her robot form then looked at the screen. "What are those dots around Livewire?" She asked.

Ratchet looked at the screen. "insecticons...not good...Optimus did you not say it was a burrowed hole into the cave structure?" Ratchet asked.

Bulkhead nodded. "Oh yeah...from what i could tell some thing used its teeth or claws to dig through the solid bedrock doc...I didn't know we landed in a insecticon nest had i known i would have gotten out of there soonere" He said.

"Take her" Hardshell said.

Kickstart grinned then went at livewire as did the other insecticons. Several tried to pin her down to the ground with their claws.

Night Strike looked at Ratchet. "Send me now" She said as she got her bow ready. She didn't care if she was combat ready or not she wanted to save one of the only friends she's gotten in the decepticons and wasn't going to lose her due to bugs.

the lever was pulled and the ground bridge loaded with a bright, green glow, ready for night strike to walk in.

the portal open not far from the predacon and the cave entrance.

livewire fought back, but their were too many insecticons to take down by herself. she needed to call for backup.

"predacon, about that backup? do you think you could spare some of your time?" livewire asked him over the coms. There was a twinge of sarcasm lacing her words.

she turned her attention back to hardshell. the small electrical box that nested inside her body charged up with power. the electricity built until it had nowhere to escape but out. they danced across her servos and up to her blades, combining into a deadly weapon.

"ever wonder how i got my name?" livewire replied with a deadly grin.

Before the pedacon could answer he saw night strike rush in. "Stepp down bugs...she's here for me now back up before i put a hole in yoru chassis and you drop from the lack of energon" Night strike said.  
The predacon came in and used his tail to pin down a few that were about to attack the youngling. He growled trying to voice his reason towards the youngling.

"Thank you...looks like i've got a new friend" Night strike said patting the large dragons side lightly as she held her bow out once more. "Stand down" She said.

"We are under lord megatrons orders to bring her in...do you want to ensue his wrath as well?" Hardshell asekd.

Night Strike tapped her com. ~Lord megatron this is Night Strike, Im with Livewire...she found me after i was able to escape from the autobots can we get a ground bridge?~ she asked

a ground bridge portal opened and the insecticons backed away. livewire, who was pined underneath one of them, kicked him off and slowly rose up. she was extremely exhausted and worn. her left leg had sustained heavy damage from the insecticons constant nawing. the rest of her wasn't much better.

"i never did like those insecticons," she shortly replied in disgust.

livewire held back the sheer pain that surged throughtout her leg. sheathing her weapons, she staggering up to the predacon for support. "it's about time you showed. and i see that you have found night strike," livewire pivoted her helm to the black flier. "i really hate to admit this, but thank you for the rescue, it's not too often i need one of those." livewire paused in thought. "knock out has been worried about you, night strike. from what i've heard, he hasn't gotten much recharge. and though he will not admit to any of this, i can see it in his orbs, he misses you."

"I missed you both, but i hope i don't hurt your feelings when i say I missed knockout more" She said helping Livewire through.

Megatron stood at the opening on the ship side of the bridge. ~KNockout report to the hangar at once we have wounded coming through~ He said more to tease him but he knew that livewire had sustained some injuries.

Night strike looked up to see megatron then bowed her head.

livewire just nodded. she understood how night sttrike felt toward knock out, she once had those same feelings.

emerging out of the portal, megatron was the first face that greeted the search party. his stace was anything but friendly. behind him stood soundwave and shockwave, both calm and emotionless.

livewire gazed around, slowly, not sure if she should stand her ground and look into those menacing red optics of his or look away like a guilty animal ready for slaughter.

making the decision that came natural, she chose to stand and defend herself. livewire pulled away from night strike's support, she didn't want to appear weak and incapable in front of the powerful decepticon leader. and though it hurt with every once of movement, she was able to straiten her body out and make herself presentable.

it was her gladiator's pride and her fighting spirit that kept the stalker going this long after that heavy conflict.

"i have brought back night strike like you ordered. although i did not appreciate the army of insecticons you sent on me."

silence held heavy as knock out paced back and forth in his medical bay. it had almost twenty-four hours since night strike had been captured by the autobots. knock out would be lying if he said he wan't worried for the femme. night strike was the only thing that made him feel needed, maybe the only thing that kept him with the decepticons.  
mental flashbacks of night strike fluttered through his mind like a slideshow. he missed alot of things about her from the simplistic style of her frame to the cuteness of her features. but what knock out missed the most was her smile and the way her face slightly crinkled when she laughed.

megatron's voice was heard, shaking the medic from his thoughts.

"i'm on my way," knock out replied over comlink.

Night strike had set livewire down so she could rest and soon saw the predacon come through as well. As soon as the predacon came in she saw knockout and immediately ran to him nearly knocking him over. "Primus i missed you Knockout" She said.  
Soundwave watched the scene unfold.

Megatron could only smirk at the greeting night strike gave the medic. He saw the medic almost get bowled over.

the predacon looked to the cons then grinned almost as he went to get him self situated before shockwave came to give him a check up like always.

Night strike had set livewire down so she could rest and soon saw the predacon come through as well. As soon as the predacon came in she saw knockout and immediately ran to him nearly knocking him over. "Primus i missed you Knockout" She said.  
Soundwave watched the scene unfold.

Megatron could only smirk at the greeting night strike gave the medic. He saw the medic almost get bowled over.

The predacon came through last to see every one made it back safely only to be told to lay down by shockwave so he could give him a check up to see if any of his systems were damaged.

Megatron turned his optics to livewire. "You and I will speak privately after you get your self repaired. After you do so meet me in my throne room...am I clear on this Livewire" he said with total malice in his vocalizer.

night strike's arms draped acrossed knock out's shouders in a tight hug. they threatened to never let go if he hadn't of pulled her back some in a nervous glance across the room.

"i, uh, missed you to, night strike. are you alright?" he really was glad to have her back in his arms again.

looking into those menacing red orbs reflected what megatron felt inside. anger, resentment, violence: they all collected into a deadly ball of rage. and they shot like killer daggers into livewire.  
if the femme was a traitor to the decepticons, then there was punishment to be delt. if their was one thing that megatron despised more than optimus prime, it was a treacherous lier.

livewire glared at megatron and nodded. "as you command, lord megatron."

"make sure you don't forget that, femme," megatron sneared before turning on his heels and left.  
megatron had soudwave stay behind to watch livewire.

the predacon had checked out fine. no major injures were found that conserned shockwave so he left the beast to it's rest. walking away, the scientist approached his newest creation.

"night strike, the autobots didn't... mess with anything of importantance, did they?" shockwave asked referring to her systems.

"no they didn't do anything to me i promise, actually they treated me nicely. I think i know why. If you don't mind speaking in private father" She said.

Shockwave nodded. "I may have been the one to give you a rebirth Night strike but i am not your creator...i am only your guardian" He said as he looked towards Livewire. "Knockout you have a patient to attend to" He said.

Night Strike smiled as she nuzzled his neck. "I am alright, I promise..you and I need to talk as well. When your done tending to Livewire" She said. "The bugs were using her for a chew toy i scared them off through" She said proudly.

"no they didn't do anything to me i promise, actually they treated me nicely. I think i know why. If you don't mind speaking in private father" She said.

Shockwave nodded. "I may have been the one to give you a rebirth Night strike but i am not your creator...i am only your guardian" He said as he looked towards Livewire. "Knockout you have a patient to attend to" He said.

Night Strike smiled as she nuzzled his neck. "I am alright, I promise..you and I need to talk as well. When your done tending to Livewire" She said. "The bugs were using her for a chew toy i scared them off through" She said proudly.

Starscream looked to see night strike was back as was the predacon and Livewire. "Glad to see your alright Night strike hate to see my student fall prey to the autobots. They didn't do anything to you did they?" he asekd.

"No why does every one keep asking that...I know there the enemy but they kept me in chains the whole time...that adn the human child Miko kept asking me questions about being a seeker" night strike said.

Starscream sighed. "her I know...that human child is a pest to every decepticon on this ship...wait were you in teh autobot base?" He asked.

"I don't know...if it was their base or not...it was small i know that so it may have been a bunker because tehre was a human male there looked military" She said.

livewire staggered over to the group. "it wouldn't matter anyway because she was bridged to their base, not driven."

"you're one to talk, livewire. maybe you know where the autobot base is? given your attraction with the autobot wheeljack," starscream jabbed like a knife.  
livewire looked as if she would strangle the silver flier. if it wasn't for her injuries, it might have happened.

a smile widen acrossed starscream's face, he had found the huntress's weak spot.

knock out interrupted before a serious fight broke out. "night strike, help me get livewire to the medbay."

"i can walk myself to the medbay!" livewire snapped, glaring at starscream before she turned to leave.

knock out sighed. "come on, night strike, as soon as we can get livewire fixed we can talk."

Night strike went to help Livewire to the medical bay and sat her down on the medical berth. "Easy now...don't worry Knockouts been teaching me" She said as she looked at her friend.

A few resting Vehicons looked to see the youngling flyer was back in the ship and groaned.  
"Whats with them looks like they've seen a ghost" Night strike said as she started the light treatmeant til knockout came into the room.  
Shockwave watched the femme leave then looked at Starscream. "I would watch your vocalizer around the femmes" He said.

starscream just smirked. "with megatron angry at livewire, we may not be seeing her lately. besides, i look forward to tantalizing that dignified bounty hunter every chance i can get. why do you care anyways?"

knock out looked to night strike. "i'll be in the storage room looking for parts, but i think you will be able to handle the light work. you have been learning from the best." he said, then walked in a different direction.

livewire flinched under the touch, not only because she was sore, but also because she was infuriated with starscream. she knew night strike was only trying to help her, that was the only reason why livewire cooperated.

she laid on that berth in silence while night strike lightly treated the wounds. beside her, the vehicons were giving night strike a hard time. they whispered to each other, their voices barly audible above the noises of medical tools.

pivoting her helm, livewire glared at them darkly. her lips moved slowly, but no sounds can out. however the drones got the message, they turned away and left them in peace.

"how was your stay with the autobots?" livewire asked as she watched night srrike work. "and don't lie, i know when you are."

"It wasn't bad trust me, i got to see my aunt and cousin again and yes they tried to bargin with me to stay...by the way say anything you pathetic vehicons and I swear on my spark i will weld your wings to the wall and mount you like an ornament from a christmas tree" she said lightly knowing knockout would have heard that but she didn't care. She was stick and tired of the criticism she was getting from them and wanted it to end.

~Wheel Jack was taking about you by the way, well he asked me about you so i told him the truth that you wouldn't admit to your feelings but you liked him and he feels the same way and says if things were different he'd deffinatly court you in a spark beat~ she said to her com.

Starscream looked and heard what Night strike had said well at the vehicons not what she'd said before that. "You know your turning out to be a great decepticon threatining them like that and you'll become a warrior in no time...why do you want to be a medic anyways?" He asked.

"One, I like working with my hands, Two I get to see knockout as much as I want when im not on missions three it keeps me out of trouble at least thats what shockwave says anyways...shouldn't you be keeping an eye on the predacon while Livewires being treated for her injruies?" night Strike asked.

Starscream sighed. "Unfortunately yes...you are lucky femme you don't have to deal with the beast in your current condition. Id wrather like to see you become its next meal" He said laughing out of the medical bay.

night strike had have a processor to toss some thing at the mechs head but decided ti stay her servo. "one day i will hit him for saying that to you...but for right now I've got work to do" she said/ ~hey hon...got aquestion would you hit starscream for me...he was being mean to Livewire and i don't like it...if you don't want to I can do it i'd just though i'd ask~ She siad.

Megatron looked to the vehicons and Eradicons conversing around his throne room. "Leave " he said and soon saw the vehicons and Eradicons leaving his sight. ~what am i going to do with this femme~ He thought to himself. He knew LiveWire was proving to be a better asset then his own second in command but he didn't want to show leniency to the femme infront of his troops punishement had to be done but he didn't know how severe. So he thought to hear the femmes side of the story before he made his judgement.

Night strike was able to get the minor wounds cleared of dirt and debris. "Im gonna have knockout do the more serious wound alright, I can't do those just yet because I have no Idea or the confindence in my skills at presant time to even attempt to repair. But the claw marks to your legs and upper chassis and torso are alright and turns out they do have fangs cause i pulled a few out if you want them as souvenirs?" She asked soon seeing Knockout walk in with tools and a cube of energon. "They did feed me knockout, I have a feeling there not as cruel as you guys think they are. Though they were trying to be nice to me" She said.

shock of curiosity rippled throught livewire's amber optics in a pattern of thoughts. had wheeljack told the truth; had he truly missed her? she didn't understand why wheeljack would forgive her when she hadn't even forgiven herself.

livewire wanted to ask night strike more, but they were just questions that probably couldn't be answer her. she really did wish things were different between them. that she had never met cyclonus and took his offer. but she did, and lived to regret every moment of it.

starscream had walked into the medbay, overhearing what night strike had told the vehicon drones. livewire had done her best to give no thought to the winged mech, but when he decided to taunt her, he got no physical reaction and left.

to her it was all mental mind games used to control and rerage the victim. it was a technique that most fighters used in the pits. for the most part it always worked, but their was some that had a calm mind and could control their emotions. livewire had spent extensive training to control her emotional outburst. and since that training, livewire could control her emotions, but if someone pushed her far enought, they ended up regreting it in the end.

unfortunately, starscream had found her set off button, and at the same time, livewire was having a hard time dealing with the emotional stress that had been bottled up inside for a long time.

the frame wielder burned into livewire's leg as night strike attempted to repair a tear. livewire tried to ignore the sharp pain of the wielder, but when it's flame heated a sensitive spot, a moan of discomfort emerged from her vocals. "no, don't bother, i will take care of starscream myself. i don't want to see you in trouble for my problems." she winced. "i will take them as a souvenir and add them to my collection."

knock out placed the cube down on a nearby table for night strike if she decided to change her mind. on another table, closer to the berth, the tools were placed in neat rows for easier navigation. then the medic walked over to livewire to inspect night strike's work. "very good."

knock out didn't know how to answer her comment when he barely understood why he chose the side of the decepticons other than it was the only option for him.

"good work, night strike, you repaired the minor wounds remarkably. i can hardly tell they were there." he praised and retrieved a tool to begin fixing the major wound.

Night strike looked to Livewire. "You won't be doing anything until you see megatron...if he doesn't hurt you first" She said almost silently.

"Thanks knockout...i did learn from the best medic in the solarsystem maybe even the cosmos" She said as she looked to the mech she was courting. ~By the way...my aunt and cousin know were dating...they said as long as you protect me they see no reason why i can't...though if they told me to stop...i wouldn't have...your the best part of my life knockout nothings going to change that~ She said nudging his side lightly.

Starscream looked to them then left before he'd gotten anything thrown at him. He didn't see why the femme kept chattering.

knock out flashed her one of his smiles. "i'm glad you think that, night strike, because you're the best thing that has happened to me on this ship. and i wouldn't change it for the world," he charmed over the coms. he loved the way night strike made him feel special.

a white sports car raced to the military base. horn blaring out to the unsuspecting pedestrians walking about as they did on a daily bases. smokescreen had no time for safety regulations, he had to get to base before night strike left. but maybe she would decid to stay with them and leave behind her decepticon past. she could be with her family again and they wouldn't have to worry about night strike's safely anymore.

dust flew into the wind as tires screeched to a halt. he transformed quickly and entered into their base.

the base had an empty feel. everyone had a disappointment written on their faces.

"where's night strike?" smokescreen asked, alittle worried that he would get a negative answer.

Arcee looked to smoke screen then shook her head. "She's gone Smokescreen she went back but she said she'd stay with us in our sparks, that and she said if she ran into trouble with them she'd come right back here" Arcee said.

Miko nodded. "She's pretty cool for a con...i like the black armor" She said.

Night strike smiled as she looked to Livewire. "You'll be great as new again Livewire...and thank you for not giving up on me...both of you" She said. "Hell even shockwaves worried about me wonder what changed" she asked

"oh... okay. i guess i'll just go out and do some more recon then," smokescreen replied then looked to miko before he left. "yeah, i liked her black armor too."

"maybe you grew on us," knock out smiled to the black flier.

he fit in the finishing pieces on livewire's leg and wielded them on. the metal melted into the new piece and cooled, leaving a fresh seam.

knock out looked over to his patient. "there, good as new. you are free to go now."

livewire nodded and got up. "thank you."

she left knock out and night strike alone and headed to the throne room where megatron waited for her. her leg no longered wanted to buckle under the weight that pressured down as she walked. she could walk without the staggering affect, but there was soreness that lingered from the fresh weilds.

the doors slide back as livewire stepped up, not knowing what to expect from the decepticon leader.

Night strike nodded as she looked at Knockout then watched Livewire leave. ~I hope she's going to be alright Knockout...Megatron wasn't to happy when she came back. ~ She said as she went to take a few swigs out of the cube that was brought for her. "Maybe a check up wouldn't be to bad, my legs been feeling stiff but that could be because i took a hit from hardshell trying to fend him off so Livewire could back up" She said.

The vehicons looked at Knockout then at the femme before conversing amongst themselves.

"Soundwave leave us please, I wish to speak with LiveWire alone" MEgatron said as he looked to the femme. "Im giving you one chance to explain your self., You understand why I have called you here right?" he asked.

the red medic turned to night strike and answered her through his comlink. "i'm sure livewire will be find. megatron is hard on starscream and he still walks- well sometimes. either way, i don't want you getting mixed up in her business. and i don't want you hitting starscream, the less we stay out of this the better. but it was awfully brave of you to fend off an insecticon warrior for her when you barely even know her. what if you have gotten hurt, would livewire have saved you?"

taking the seekeress gently by the arm, knock out helped night strike onto the berth. the scanner laid on the table nearby, reaching for it, knock out calibrated the right information and swept the device slowly over her body. the scanners showed that there was damage in the gear joints. pivoting his helm to the monitors was the image details of the injury. it looked as if the joints had been smack by a heavy object forming a decent size dent. it would take almost the length of time to fix as it was to repair livewire because the injury was in such a tight area.

this might have been the perfect time for the two to talk, but an audience of vehicons remained behind for minor repairs.

"let me get the drones repaired first then i can tend to you," he said and began his work on the vehicons. it wouldn't take long before they could talk in privacy.

without a word, soundwave left them to talk alone... or so they thought. soundwave might have been quiet, but that's only because he was always learning. he listened and observed, and never left any detail out for it could prove vital in the end.  
security camera decorated ever single room on the warship, even megatron's room wasn't save from soudwave's prying eyes.

livewire didn't bother to watch as the grey flier left. her optics were locked on megatron's red orbs. if he made a threatening move, livewire would see it coming- it was a perk from training as a warrior for the pits.

"there is nothing to explain," she eyed him. "i was betrayed by wheeljack a long time ago, and there is nothing between us anymore. the poor mech thinks i will accept him back with open arms; he thinks that i no longer care what he has done to me. sending me to that prison was the worst mistake he could have possibly made." not all of it was a lie. livewire still hated what wheeljack done to her, sending her to that autobot prison. she still had a hard time forgiving him and wondered if she even should.

megatron knew why the femme watched him carefully. she was locked in a room with a beast bigger and stronger than her, that would have no problem crushing her in his powerful grasp. he knew this because he understood the aggressiveness and competitive nature of the pit. he understood how it worked and how to survive it's thrilling caos.

As the Vehicons left the medical bay the said a few not so plesant words about Night strike earning them a growl as well as something nearly thrown at their helms. Goading the femme was fun to them and proved to be some form of entertainment. "This will be fun" one mech said as they left.

Night strikes growl was deep in her chassis. She truely hated being called weak and cannon fodder. Though as of late thats exactly what she's been.  
"you know i hate to say it but their right, Im still learning how to fight. I'm damn lucky the autobots won't attack me. If they did, I wouldn't be standing here right now" She said. "As for your other question yes, she would have...she knocked Wheel Jack back when he tried to get at me. I didn't see Bulkhead, behind me when he grabbed me" Night strike said.

Megatron looked at Livewire then grinned. "This may work to our advantages...do you mind keeping up the facade? Trick him into thinking you like him back maybe he'll show you where their base is or you can get close enough to his ship and get the information that way" Megatron said.

livewire tilted her helm in thought. megatron was offering her a important task that demanded true loyalty. she knew wheeljack would give her that secound chance, he always was head over heels for her, but who was to say the other autobots would trust her, especially if they found out she had been a bounty killer and deactivated a small group of wreckers. ultra magnus would never allow her return to the autobots, not after what she done.  
but maybe she could prove herself, if not to megatron then maybe the autobots.

"what would i be getting in return for my service?" she dared asked. "deceiving the autobots will not be easy, especially with my reputation."

deactivating night strike's pain sensors, knock out unhooked one leg from the rest of her body. that part was easy to accomplish, next was the most time consuming. the joint ending the flier's thigh was beat up just as bad as the screen had pictured. and when night strike walking with the additional weight of livewire it caused both gears to grinded together in an unsavory way.

"don't let them get to you, night strike. you will learn in your own time. besides, i enjoy having you here by my side and not with the autobots, you keep me company," he smiled, replacing the worn gear with a new. "i don't even understand why you want to fight anyways, all it does is ruin ones finish. and we can't have that, can we?" he lightly caressed her thigh.

Night strike shook her helm "no we can't...but I was born a military brat, i wouldn't feel right not doing some thing to help you know" She said as she turned her helm to knockout. "I love you knockout...theres nothing thats gonna stop me from doing that" She said.

Megatron looked to the femme. "Yes i know this, and i think you'd prove yourself to them and me" he said

Night strike shook her helm "no we can't...but I was born a military brat, i wouldn't feel right not doing some thing to help you know" She said as she turned her helm to knockout. "I love you knockout...theres nothing thats gonna stop me from doing that" She said.

Megatron looked to the femme. "Yes i know this, and i think you'd prove yourself to them and me" he said

Megatron looked to livewire. "Reward? well you won't be offlined, and I know it will take some time but you have a way into the wreckers spark and into their base given the chance" He said.

knock out fit in the finishing pieces and hook her leg back on. now it was time for night strike's other limb. "now that we're all alone, what were you wanting to talk to me about, night strike?"

livewire had no choice but to accept megatron's offer if she wanted to live. "fine, i will do it, but like you said, it will take time. wheeljack isn't always the most trusting mech."

"Don't fail me Livewire, or you will regret it am I clear on this. If so get out of my sight" He said as he turned his back to her.

Night strike held her intake before speaking. "IF things go south with the decepticons? and i mean so south that megatron meets his doom. Which won't happen for a really long time...would you come with me when I join the autobots. The time i spent with them, it made me start thinking about being with my aunt and cousin again" She said. "They accept me the way I am, though they hate the fact im a decepticon" Sh said

the doors sid shut as livewire left. too much weighed on her mind, but she had to do something. she had a ground bridge made to send her as faraway from the nemisis as she could without looking suspicious to wheeljack.

the portal sent livewire to her starship that nested safely in a piece of untouch forest in the state of oregon. climbing inside, she used the ship's communication links and contacted wheeljack.  
"wheeljack, can we talk, in private?" she asked.

a tool dropped out of knock out's grasp. the sound echoed into the silence that hovered nervously in the atmosphere.

"night strike, i...i don't know what to say," knock out was nervous when he spoke. his helm move nudged quickly to each side as if he was warning the femme. "you know the autobots are only filling your processor with nonsense. you belong with the decepticons and we will win this war."

when knock out wanted to speak with night strike, he had no idea the subject would be so sensitive that it could treaten her life. she had no idea that soundwave placed cameras and speackers all over the warship.

"Thats why im saying if it happens. I don't plan on leaving the decepticons, ive made my home here, you have made your home here and Im not gonna risk it by being or doing some thing utterly stupid" Night strike said. "And yeah they may have but i'm starting to see past their bull shit sorry for using a human curse word but its what they were talking" Night strike said as she felt the reconnection to her leg and moved it lightly. "I want to stay with you knockout...when Cybertrons fixed...would you let me stay with you? I have no home there I was originally born here on earth so I dont have a place to call home on cybertron" She said as she looked at Knockout. Her optics filled with both love and worry that she'd said the wrong thing.

Soundwave had recorded the conversation between the medic and youngling seekeress. But didn't send it to megatron just yet. He knew the femme just got back from the autobots and was probably trying to sort out what was truth and what wasn't.

Starscream walked into the medical bay once again with a dent in several places. "Doctor i could use repair after you are finished. Was she injured?" He asked.

"Yeah but i'm alright Starscream, hardshell is going to be in for a world of hurt though, he messed my paint and i tend to repay that with a small sparring match" She said

Wheel jack stood with his back against the wall as he looked to see Smokescreens doorwings droop lightly. "She'll be back smokescreen, knowing her she'll call us at the first sign of trouble" He said soon getting the com from Livewire. ~Ya babe we can meet where do you want to have the conversation at?~ he asked

"maybe you're right, she did look pretty distressed about returning to the decepticons," smokescreen responded in a highten spirit. "i bet she's even thinking about us right now!"

the perky attitude that smokescreen normally had was prominently showing through the disappointment that had grown with every step taken. wheeljack was right, night strike would return whenever she was ready. smokescreen just needed to learn patience.  
smokescreen turned his helm to wheeljack as the white wrecker walked into the emptiness of the main room and started the ground bridge. "where're you disappearing to again? you kinda just got here," the young mech asked.

livewire smiled as wheeljack's voice came through the speakers, and not a sound of static crackled in the background. she had hoped the communications wired into her ship wasn't fried from the small damage it had taken from the crash.

"meet me at these cordinates," she was sending him out away from her ship and into a more densely made forest. "and can i have you alone? i what this just between you and me." her voice purred into the microphone.

it looked as if night strike had gotten the message. the subject of switching sides had changed to cybertron. this relaxed the red medic some. a vent of air released as relief wash over him. "of course you can stay with me, night strike, i wouldn't have it any other way,"

night strike's other leg was reattached and her pain sensors were activated. the procedure had gone well and knock out's dear little nurse was in working order once again.

just as he was about to help her up, starscream roamed back into the medbay once again, a little disoriented.

"starscream, what happened to you? did megatron decide to take his frustration out on you instead of the femme?" knock out question the mech even though he knew that was exactly what happened.  
there was no concern for the commander this time. in knock out's eyes, starscream got what he had been asking for in a long time.

he turned to night strike, not liking what she said. "i just got you repaired! i will not allow you go out and have you return in worst condition than what you were in because you wanted a rematch with a bug! you know you don't stand a chance with them, even lord megatron barely survived!"

a lecture...and Youngling don't you growl at me I took a beating for her. She will get what she deserves" Starscream said. "And he's right, you would do better if you just listened to the higher command" HE said.

Night strike sighed. "I wasn't going to do it...i was kidding, I know when I am outmatched" Night strike said as she looked at both of them.  
Starscream winced. "Scrap...that hurts...he was really ticked at the femme why he didn't take it out on her I don't know why" She said.

Night strike looked at Starscream. "its beacause she's a better use to him unscathed" She said.

~oh yeah you can have me alone babe~ He purred back. Wheel jack looked to Smokescreen then grinned. "Just going out lookin for cons kid...be back in a while" HE said transforming and taking off out of the base.

Arcee smiled. "he'll be fine" she said patting the mechs shoulder plating.

Wheel Jack went to the corrdinates he was given and saw a ship. ~Babe this is your ship...looks alot like my ship except mine was built for speed and weaponry~ he said.

"i know," smokescreen said as he watched the portal close behind the wrecker. "i wonder where he runs off to all the time, anyways?"

among the shadows of the leafy trees and the camouflage of the shrubs, livewire crouched. her optics observed as the autobot wrecker drove out from the green swirled portal and converted into his bipedal form quickly as possible.

wheeljack wasn't stupid. he knew that livewire had proven herself unpredictable before, so as a precaution his cannons were retracted as his vision swept the wooded domain.

this was unfamiliar territory to him. every step taking was a step towards uncertain peril. anything could happen, and with livewire anything probably would happen.

the sound of rushing waters filled his audio. and as the mech advanced closer, a starship covered in misted vines and shaded by small trees came into view. curious, wheeljack made his way closer and contacted livewire.

she emerged from hiding and walked up to him from behind. her light footing was barely heard among the noises of the crashing waters from their fall and the distant birds that sang in the warm sunlight above his head.

"looks can be deceiving, wheeljack. underneath all this plant life is a starship bigger, faster than i could have asked for. its weaponry alone should be enough for a wrecker like you to envy. i had some weapon modifications made though, to suit my needs as i saw fit," she stated proudly.

it didn't appear that she startled the white mech when she sneaked in. that quality of wheeljack livewire always admired, it made them that much more equal, but it also made her want to know more about him inside and how he felt. that's where these two shared a common aspect in personality: livewire kept secrets with alot of things, but mostly her true feelings; and wheeljack wasn't one to open up with his emotions. but livewire knew how to bring his openness out because she enjoied learning his secrets.

her ship was truly magnificent to behold. a work of art perfect for someone in her line of work. it's size alone could engulf wheeljack's ship whole along with ultra magnus' with room to spare. it was enough to house herself, a storage for weapons and energon, and for those she hunted down and captured.

livewire smiled. "would you like to see the inside?"

wheeljack had never actually seen the ship and livewire knew that he wounldn't be able resist seeing the ship from the interior to the inside of its workings- he was a mechanical engineer after all, it was like giving candy to a baby.

"she might be, but i still out rank her," starscream replied and returned night strike's glare. "and if i'm going to end up like this everytime our master is mad at out dear livewire, then we were better off before she showed up."  
before night strike could respond to starscream's boldness, knock out interrupted them. "night strike, can you get me the hammer? megatron took a heavy beating on starscream's armor."

starscream laid still as knock out removed the light armor plating from the flier's chest and placed it on the table to have the dents pounded out.

"Im sorry you took the beating for her...I don't really know whats going on for her to deserve it sorry for the rash and rude answer" Night strike said as she went to find the hammer. "do you want me to do that while you work on Starscream?" She asked.

Starscream wasn't used to some one appologizing to him well he was but only by the vehicons. "Did my audials just glitch or did you just appologize?" He asekd.

"they didn't glitch sir, I was in the wrong so yes i did appologize." Night strike said as she looked to knockout. "Can I help?" She asked ~Thank you for hearing me out Knockout and Im happy to hear you say that...I have to ask thought, what do you guys do for marriage?~ She asked.

Wheel Jack grinned. "Oh pit yeah...I'd like to see the inside" He said looking to the femme. "So what did you need to talk about Livewire?" He asked.

Wheel jack turned to look at Live wire then grinned signifying his answer. "Heck yeah i wanna see the inside" He trying not to show to much enthusiasm but she'd said a weapons systems a wrecker would envy over and he wanted ots ee if it were true.

The white Wrecker looked to the femme infront of him and couldnt' help but watch her aft. When she'd looked his way though his helm went straight forward.

knock out smiled. "would you? i hope there are no hard feelings over the insection, i just want you to be save and out of trouble."

then he tapped into her comlink. "well, what you call a marrage we call a spark bond. who knows, maybe i'll show you someday."

after night strike had apologized, starscream was quiet and thoughtful. maybe he had been wrong about her. maybe she wasn't the smart-mouthed femme he thought she was.

the door opened and livewire led the way inside. they were taken to a small, dark room where the piloting controls were stationed, yet it was only a fraction of the modest sized shuttle. walking inbetween the two chairs alining the front of the controls, livewire bent over and activated the ship. all around the ship teamed with life. on the monitor above, warning signs appeared about the defense shields being down to sixty percent and the weapons system at a low of seventy-five percent. she ignored the warnings and brought up the schematics on the ship's weapons.

the schematics visualized the outline of the cruiser. it was decked equally with an array of weapons ranging from the ordinary explosive missiles and the more evasive heat seeking missiles to the lazer flares and her tradmark electro-lazer pulse.

as soon as the workings were brought up, livewire continuously felt wheeljack's optics on her, she turned around only to find his optics gazing into hers and a smile that could melt the spark of any femme.

"like what you see?" she asked, not really specifing on the weapons or her.

Night strike smiled as she nodded. "Sure thing and no I understand you want me safe" She said as she went to help bang the dents out of starscreams armor. "Starscream, i do have a seeker question...if you don't mind answering it" She said.

Night strike smiled. ~I love you knockout~

Wheel jack let out a low whistle. "I can charge your systems, but as for the weaponry, damn femme you conqured well didn't you," He joked.

His optics brightened as he gave a heated look down her frame. "Oh yeah i like what I see," He said soon looking around.

"I suppose a question wouldn't hurt," Starscream responded over the beating of his silver armor. "What would you like to know?" He couldn't see Night Strike's face so he didn't bother to look as Knock Out continued to repair the seeker's side.

Those were the words that sang into his com: I love you. But Knock out always found it difficult to repeat those words back. He had the same shared feelings for Night Strike, it was just the idea of having to say it. He could say whatever he knew that would charm her, words he knew every femme wanted to hear. Words that compressed his emotions, his longings, his affections, but he couldn't answer her back with a simple 'I love you'.

But were those words really that simple to say? Could somebody say those words and actually mean them to the fullest? Or are they only said to deceive for selfish reasons?

Thinking about it made him nervous, that if he said what he knew Night Strike wanted to hear back he would be forever commented to her. What if someday he found somebody else, or what if someday he decided to never settle down with a spark mate? Those were the choices the rattled inside his processor. Those were the decisions that he would someday have to make.

Yet decisions were always hard for Knock Out to make.

"That would be nice, and maybe you could find something else you could charge," she said with a seductive smile. Livewire straightened her body out and sauntered past Wheeljack. "But it's not what I wanted to talk to you about. Remember how you asked me that if I left the Decepticons and joined sides with the Autobots, would we still have a chance?" her words were serious and she turned away, not wanting to look at the mech.

A heavy silence draped the atmosphere. But Wheeljack patiently waited for livewire to finish. She released a deep sigh and continued. "Megatron has threatened to do away with me, Wheeljack. He seen us together and now he wants to permanently offline me. He thinks that I'm an Autobot spy sent to retrieve delicate Decepticon information. That is the reason why I'm here, I've been hiding out, hoping his his wrath wont find me," Livewire turned and look at him straight in the optics. Wheeljack had never seen her so worked up. "I know it's not like me to run and hide, but I'm stranded on this planet with a docile ship and nowhere else to go for safety. All these stellar cycles of hunting, I feel like now I've become the prey."

WheelJack looked at Livewire. "I'll put you where I put the Jack hammer is off base, but I will see what I can't do. I've put some of the past behind me, that I will say, Livewire, but I doubt Bulkhead has. Gotta realize, femme, he was a part of the Wreckers as well. He knows...I don't want you getting hurt," He said as he inched towards her. "I will try to protect you, and get the others to do the same. If you are really sure about this I will have the boss bot come here and talk to you himself...if you're alright with that," Wheel Jack said. This was perfect well semi perfect she was willingly going to join the autobots and they were going to work things out.

"Were there alot of seekers on cybertron?" Night strike asked.

Night strike looked between starscream and Knockout. ~ i'm sorry if it was to early to say but you don't know how this war will turn out, either one of us could get killed out there...by the autobots or by stray fire from one of the decepticons. sorry i guess watching old war movies as a kid kinda got me scared~ she said over their com.

Soundwave watched from his post on all cameras. He'd seen just how brutal the punishment was on starscream. Though he often wonderd why not take out the punisment on the intended femme then starscream who was just following orders.

starscream's optics trailed slowly to the ceiling were the remained for some time. he was quiet as his mind wandered back to the days of cybertron where things wasn't quite so bad for him.  
it hadn't actuall been that long ago since starscream had a unit of his own to command. his air seekers were the most fearsome adversaries to be dealt with against the autobots. and he was the commander of it all. he was the one that seen to many destruction of the autobots. he was the one that baskec in the bloodshed the he cobsidered glory.

he was the one that regretted it the most.  
the seekers were not always warriors. at one time before the civil war, they were all scientist and actually helped cybertron grow! they were not sent out to destroy cities and their people because that was everything their were against. at one time, starscream would have never allowed what megatron haf done to corrupt the planet he called home. and it wasn't until megatron offered him that position of second-in-command of cybertron that greed and betrayal had corrupted starscream into what he is now.

the ship they flew was their station, trypticon station. and a lot of good did happen for the sake of cybertron... before the war.

but megatron knew how to speak so that everyone listened. he knew what cybertron's people wanted. they wanted change and a better life than the slave system they were living, even optimus prime.  
and in the end, when their world crashed like a delicate vase, it was then that everyone knew it was over.

trypticon station became the nemesis and the decepticons took to the stars after the autobots. it was there that starscream lost the rest of his team to the predators of another world.

a sharp pain burned into his side. surprised from being knock out of his dreaded thoughts, starscream glared at the mech, knowing it was done on purpose. "what was that for?"

"the little lady asked you a question. do you plan on answering?" knock out replied and returned to his work. he knew what the flier's answer would be, he was there.

starscream helm positioned back to the ceiling. and he sighed. "yes, there were seekers on cybertron, more than you could imagine, but as far as i no, i'm the only surviving one... unless that wretched slipstream is still online."

as night strike let that all sink in, knock out tapped into her com. "no you're right, we don't know how this war will turn out for us, and i'm sorry. it's just that i have never said those words to anyone before. i want to make sure that when i say them tomthe right femme, i mean it with every thing."

livewire felt wheeljack closing in, his presence brushing up against the side of her frame. the eminence of the warmth from his body made her shiver slightly.

"alright, i will try your method, wheeljack, but don't be surprised if i'm not the purfect autobot you was hoping. i do want you to know that i am sorry, for everything." livewire said lightly, touching his arm. she truly did mean that the last part. and she wanted every part of wheeljack to forgive her.

Night strike understood where knockout was coming from. but to her he was her everything he didn't care where she came from who she was before she was put into the body that stood before him. She knew he liked her and for now thats what mattered to her. she knew it would take some time for him to say the words she just said to him back to her but she'd wait a life time for him. 'do you think that they'll come back when cybertrons rebuilt?' she asked.

Wheel jack nodded. " I know you are Livewire, and i want to give us a chance...i really do" he said as he pulled her into his arms. he didn't know why he'd let down his guard so easily when it came to her but she felt really good in his arms and didn't want this feeling to stop. He looked down at her his optics brightened though hooded. "i want to kiss you again, with your permission that is'' he said

Night strike looked at starscream then at knockout before comming him back. ~ i understand, you know it takes time...just know i'll wait for you~ she said as she handed him an undented armor plating. " I know im gonna get yelled at for this but if megatron wanted to scold some one why not me, im the one that got captured" she said

Starscream looked at Night strike then at knockout. "doctor you have truely found yourself a weird student and girlfriend...and don't bother denying it i see the way she looks at you" he said.

Night strike could only blush as she was handed another piece of armor that needed the dent knocked out of it.

livewire didn't know what to do at this moment. unwanted emotions that had been locked away now fluttered loosely inside, searching for a way to escape the darkness that engulfed them. but they were her emotions, real emotions that she had missed feeling and having. it was a good feeling that she wanted to keep; and yet those feelings of love and compassion battled with other emotions that had built up: those of guilt, revenge, and self-pity.

she gazed into his marbled optics. they shined brighter than they had in a long time, whereas her own only reflected from his intense glow.  
if only wheeljack knew the true reason livewire called him. would he still love her enough to give her that second chance?

"i'm sorry, but i'm not ready for this, not yet" livewire spoke honestly and reluctantly pulling away from his hold. "everything is happening to fast- between megatron, and between us. i just need time to sort all of this out. and i think for now we should take things slowly and see what becomes of everything," she looked up at the wrecker and smiled. "but you know that i will come around. nothing keeps me down for long."

"i know you will," knock out's voice was soft over her com. "i'm lucky to have a femme like you,"  
as night strike handed him the armor, knock out touched night strike's servo affectionately before letting go to attach the armor back to starscream. he tried not to pay any attention to the silver flier when he would talk about himself and night strike, but a smile did tipped on the side of his mouth as he thought about it.

starscream sighed with not getting a response and looked back over to night strike. "there is a possibility that they would come if cybertron was revived, but there is really no way to let them know without being at some distance near cybertron's galaxy. now let me ask you a question. why do you even care?"

"Because it would be cool to see other seekers, or to see cybertron at least" Night Strike said as she continued to work on starscreams armor plating. ~and im a lucky femme to have a mech like you~ She commed him.

Starscream was soon patched up then sighed looking to Night strike. "Don't get your hopes up, knowing wheel Jack he took out a lot of them while heading this way" Starscream said.

Night strike thought. "The white mech who doesn't seem to follow orders?" She asked.

"The very same" Starscream said as he looked to the doctor. "Thank you doctor, I will try to keep my self from getting dented again" He said jokingly before exiting the medical bay.

~~~  
Wheel jack looked at Livewire. "I understand, i just wanted you to know how I felt and where we stand" He said looking at the specs of the ship. "It is larger then the jack hammer...two crew quarters and a hangar bay for a smaller skid ship...where did you get this one?" He asked.

"remember slaughter city on cybertron? well it took a little negotiating, but i got it without them giving me any problems."

livewire had hailed from slaughter city. it was a low-class industrial work center and site to the illegal gladiator games. it was also one of the earliest strongholds of megatron's supporters. and though it had a reputation for being one of the most dangerous cities to visit, they were the best at making cybertron's ships and weaponry.

it had been a long day of repairing, and now knock out was exhausted. still, he had a medbay to clean up before he could do anything else.

"it's late, night strike. why don't you get some recharge, starscream will want on time tomorrow for your training," he said, looking over to night strike.

Night strike smiled then nodded. "Can I stay in your quarters?" She asked following him out of the medical bay. She held his servo in her own.

"I remember the city, and i bet it wasn't easy to get was it?" Wheel Jack asked as he sat down. "Why don't I show you the jack hammer" Wheel Jack said.

Night strike smiled then nodded. "Can I stay in your quarters?" She asked following him out of the medical bay. She held his servo in her own. "Now don't get me wrong, the autobots treated me fair its just i don't want to be alone right now...i don't know why" She said. "If you don't want me to you can walk me to my quarters" She said with a small smile.

"I remember the city, and i bet it wasn't easy to get was it?" Wheel Jack asked as he sat down. "Why don't I show you the jack hammer" Wheel Jack said as he looked around. "I could help repair a few systems if you want.

~Ratchet to wheel Jack ,we need you back at base found an energon mine and we need some one to go with Optimus, Arcee is out on patrol, Rafe is at a science fair and bees with him and Miko and bulkhead are at some concert in the park~

the warship had gone quiet say for the hum of its engine and the shuffleing of their peds. knock out looked down to night strike and gently squeezed her servo. "no, it's fine, you had a long day. i welcome your company if it makes you feel better." he softly replied.

activating the security code on the keypad, knock out slipped night strike into his quarters and locked the door in behind her. "make yourself at home," he gestured.

"decent sized starships like this one was becoming scarce when the autobots decided to build the ark. i was fortunate to have gotten this one before they scrapped it to the autobot vessel. but if you could repair the damages for me, i would be greatful, wheeljack." she smiled as the wrecker's ship was brought up again. "where is the jackhammer? i haven't seen it in quite a while."

Night strike smiled as she went to sit on his berth. "your room is so nice...clean and tidy. Nothing like my room" She said as she was embaressed about it but not so much because of the art. She didn't know he'd seen the inside of her quarters neither him or Starscream. "Thank you knockout...and sorry for being such a sparkling" She said as she looked up at him. "I do have a few things to give you when i do go back to my room but it can wait" She said.

Wheel jack looked at where they were then mapped it out. "About a few miles off east actually, if you wanna go see it we can. And the repairs should be easy just got to get a few scrap metal from the base and it should be in working condition. You should really think about talking to the boss bot though" he said as he looked to her. "he may be able to protect you" he said. He thought about what she said then nodded. "Yeah, i guess your right about that. I was there helping out before I left so I guess we were taking down a few ships to make the ark" he said.

wheel Jack sighed as he heard teh grumpy medics vocalizer humming in his head once more. ~I'll be there soon Doc~ he shot back to the medic before looking at Livewire. "Sorry babe, duty calls unfortunately. If not i'd be spending my day with you" He said winking lightly at her before leaving. "Keep your self safe Livewire and if anything happens call alright..." he said with out looking back at her.

Taking a seat on one of the chairs, Knock Out reached for one of his data pads to read. "All your room needs is a quick cleanup- and maybe somebody to organize- but once it's all said and done, your room would be just as efficient as mine is. And you don't need to apologize for anything, this ship does get lonely if you don't have the right company."

After a while everything was silent and solitary. And although Knock Out read quietly his mind was on other things. He looked over to Night Strike who peacefully rested on his berth. He wanted to talk her about so many things, but he knew that if he spoke he would be monitored by Soundwave.

Livewire watched as Wheeljack got up and walked out the door, leaving her behind with her thoughts. A few second had gone by until she motivated herself to followed him outside, hoping the white mech would still be there.

All around the forest darkened by the minute. The night inched its way into the sky and a full moon peaked through the braches of the dense trees as it did on every nightly trek. A cool breeze had picked up from the south and rustled the tree tops forming an enchanting lullaby to the rythem of the crickets' tune and the beat of the croaking frogs that sat lazily on their flattened rocks.

Time had flew by quickly than either had realized.  
The fallen leaves crunched underneath her peds as Livewire stepped forward from the vessel. it wasn't difficult to find Wheeljack, his white armor against the dark made it easy to locate him.

Livewire hesitated to speak. But as a ground bride portal opened to send the Wrecker elsewhere, Livewire found her voice.

"...Wheeljack, wait. Where are you going?" she called to him as she stood in the edge of moonlight, her blue armor sparkled lightly as it glowed.

Wheel jack turned to look at Livewire. "Ratchets sending me to prime they found another energon mine taht the cons haven't scavanged yet. Might be in luck to finally get some energon for the base" He said. "You could come along and I'll explain to prime whats going on then?" He suggested. Out in the open like this he knew he was a direct target due to his paint colours but from what he knew and heard no cons were around.

The night was still the nocturnal creatures making their way out of their sleeping places and had noticed the pair standing there talking.

Night strike woke up to hearing Knockout move. "hmmm, whats wrong babe?" She asked sitting up. She had a feeling he'd wanted to ask her about what happened when she was with the autobots. "hon if you've got some thing on your chassis, you can always talk to me you know that " She said as she reached up and gently pressed her palm against his cheek.

Starscream wandered the halls. By the way every one was talking it seemed the femme had run off again and he'd hoped for good this time.

Knock Out cupped her servo in his. "It's nothing, Night Strike, I was just reading. I didn't wake you, did I?" a smiled tipped the side of his mouth as he looked into her blue orbs lovlingly.

Livewire stepped out of the lighting and approached Wheeljack. The darkness engulfed her shadowed blue frame leaving nothing but the light of her amber optics illuminating her features. "I will come with you and... maybe speak with your prime, but no promises."

Wheel Jack nodded as he held out his servo to her. "Thats all I'm asking Livewire. But if he won't protect you I will" he said as he started to the ground bridge.

Optimus looked to see wheel Jack walking through with Livewire. "Wheel Jack explain?" he asked.  
"Megatrons cast her out, and has sent his goons after her...she's asking for protection optimus...she'll tell you what happened but she wants you to hear her out and not attack" He said.

Optimus looked at the femme then lowered his weapon. "Alright, I will listen but I will need an explination" he said.

Night strike shook her head. "no you didn't wake me babe, i just had a nightmare.." She said as she looked into his bright red optics before pulling him into a hug.

At the base Ratchet was working on a project while Optimus and the others were out and about.

Livewire followed Wheeljack into the green swirl of the ground bridge, not knowing what laid on the other side. She hated to admit it but trusting Wheeljack was the only option to choose, yet somehow she felt that Wheeljack meant every word when he said he would watch out for her. Livewire only wondered if she could be trusted.

The portal transported them to the fridged climate of upper Russia. All around snow had accumulated in deep piles from a previous blizzard. The sky above was a clear blue and the sun actually shined warmly. In the far distance, pine trees fenced the perimeter of the area of harh winds. There was no sign of life say for the large red and blue Autobot that stood at attention with the arrival of Wheeljack and Livewire.

As soon as Livewire had stepped out of the bridge, Optimus Prime flicked out his blasters and aimed them deadlocked on the Deceptifemme. Not thinking, Livewire instinctively reached for her blades and positioned herself for an onslaught. If it wasn't for Wheeljack blocking any attacks and straightening things out as smoothly, there would have been a fight on hand.

Wheeljack had a talk with the Autobot leader about what he thought was the truth. After they were done, Optimus pivoted his helm to Livewire and waited for an explanation.

Livewire sheathed her weapons and straightened her frame. "it is just how Wheeljack explained it. The Decepticons thought I was a traitor and sentenced to offline me, but I escaped before they could. If you don't believe me, you can ask Megatron yourself."

"Oh, and what was your nightmare?" Knock Out responded to her gentle touching. The datapad he had been reading was long forgotten as it fell to the floor. He inched his way from the chair and into his berth, his bulkier built loomed over Night Strike as he bent over her. "It wouldn't have anything to do with us, does it?" his voice whisper in her audits as the blackened flier continue to tease.

Smokescreen and Ultra Magnus had returned from a long, quiet night of patrol. It was late, but Smokescreen was still ready for some kind of action to happen.

"Hey, doc, whatcha working on?" Smokescreen asked the medic as his optics caught a new project.  
Ultra Magnus walked up to the younger mech. "Smokescreen, leave Ratchet alone. He looks busy."  
A huff escaped from the blue mech as he walked off. He mumbled something under his breathe that was barely audible, but it sounded something like: "I never get to do anything."

Once the rookie was gone, Ultra Magnus turned to Ratchet. "So what are you building?"

"yes and no, yes on the fact that I have no idea on what this wars going to bring and no because I know when i get better I will be watching your back as I know you'll do the same for me" Night strike said as she nuzzled his neck.

Night strike looked at Knockout then smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck flushing his chassis against her own. "When your near or hold me its like all the bad things seem to disappear" She purred in his audials. Her servos explored his back well from where they were.

Optimus listened to the femmes story. "I agree with wheel Jack about you needing protection, You are going to be under probation you will stay with Wheel Jack for now" He said.

"Some thing for Night strike if she does end up joining our side. From the damage in the range she's good with arrows. I'm making her a second supply of that so she doesn't run out. You know she makes her own arrow tips. For one so young that is hard to do especially when the youngling used to be human," Ratchet said as he looked at Ultra Magnus.

Ultra Magnus nodded as he watched Ratchet add the finishing touches to one of the arrows. "It is an awful lot to accomplish for someone that has yet to discern on where she belongs. Night Strike may not even think twice about returning to her family if she is affectionate towards Knock Out the way she claims."

Placing a tool down, Ratchet looked to the commander in confusion. "so what are you saying exactly, that she may never want to see Jack or June ever again?"

"All I'm saying is that we shouldn't get our hopes up." Ultra Magnus replied. "I've seen too many things during the war not to know."

Livewire looked over to Wheeljack and smiled before turning her attention back to Optimus. "I see no problem with this concept, at least not yet, but I thank you for giving me the chance to explain myself without you blasting hole in me."

Small, slender digits slipped in and out from underneath Knock Out's ruby armor plating. They teased and taunted with every curious brushing over his sensitive circuits. In response, his engine purred deeply with the affects of the femme's play.

His lips brushed against hers as he pulled her into a kiss. "And you are the world to me, Night Strike," he said in between as his own servo roamed her frame.

Night strike kissed him back as she let her servos explore his frame. When she pulled back she didn't let go of her hold on him. "I'm nervous, happy, scared all at the same time I don't know if its a good thing or a bad" She said chuckling lightly.

Ratchet looked to Magnus. "Only time will tell, we don't know the outcome of the war and certainly whats going through night strikes Processor. Right now its probably confused torn between family and her possible first love" Ratchet said.

Smokescreen stood near but not to the point of where he could get spotted. He listned to the mechs talk about night strike. It was all he could really do at this point he couldn't voice his opinion with out getting into trouble for eaves dropping.  
~

Optimus nodded as he held out his servo to her. "its nice to talk to you civilly " optimus said as looked down at the femme. "I will ask this though, how well do you know night strike?" he asked.

Starscream made it to his quarters with out no further issues and soon relaxed on his berth. "Finally some time to relax" He said.

Night strike nipped knockouts neck cables lightly. "you know i have no idea what im doing" She said.

Starscream's room was something to behold. An envy to the rest of the crew who could only dream of living in something exquisite as this.

As the flier began to relax, Megatron's harsh vocals echoed in his helm. "Starscream, get yourself to the bridge immediately. Soundwave has reported an Energon vein in the northern hemisphere. Take your seeker armada and Night Strike and secure the area. I do not want to loose this discovery to the Autobots for the second time, do I make myself clear?"

"You might be right. Night Strike does support a burden of choices on her shoulders, but I will never understand her fascination with a Decepticon. I would not tolerate it under my command," Ultra Magnus retorted. He had lost four good warriors due to a soldier pursueing a femme of a different faction. He was going to let it happen again.

Livewire didn't accept Optimus' servo extending in a friendly manner. She ignored it as her optics remained on the mech.

She didn't understand why the Autobot leader would be asking her this- let alone why she would be of interest to him. Did they plan on interrogating her for Decepticon information then finish her off? "I know nothing of importance that conserns her. Why do you ask?"

Night Strike smiled as she clung to Knock Out's neck, her back resting on the berth underneath them. His red optics watched her closely as he tried to calm his engine. "I would think it is a good thing. It just means I'm that good," he replied devilishly.

Starscream sighed as he got up. ~As you wish lord megatron~ He said soon connecting his com to his armada and Night strike. ~Seekers, and NIght strike get your afts to the bridge on the double we have a mission~ he said.

Night strike smiled as she blushed at his grin. That soon faded when she heard starscreams vocalizer. "Gah...hon sorry to leave but I've got a mission...seems they found an energon mine and the autobots got to it first" She said as she sat up. She really didn't want to but she knew if she didn't Starscream would be looking for her. As she sat up she kissed knockout passionately. She knew the risks of going on missions and wanted to make sure he knew she loved him. ~on my way sir~ She commed starscream.

~~~  
Ratchet nodded as he looked to Magnus. "I understand where your coming from Ultra Magnus but it doesn't hurt to have some hope" He said.

"Perhaps," Ultra Magnus replied as he turned to leave.

Smokescreen didn't have time to hide as the larger mech approached the hall. The only thing he could do was try to blend in with the wall and be unseen the best he could without his phase shifter. He could kick himself for leaving that in his room knowing he might have needed that. He would have to make a mental note to keep that relic on hand at all times.

Ultra Magnus walked towards the young mech, but there was no anger reflecting from his face. It was like the commander was expecting to see him standing there, ease dropping on their conversation about Night Strike.

"Smokescreen," Ultra Magnus acknowledged without stopping.

Was this really what came down to for Livewire, mining energon like a lowly drone with no purpose in life? She glanced over to Wheeljack, he was hard at work slicing the crystals from their bases. It was like he didn't even know she was still there. But then the mech turned his helm slightly towards her and nodded with an encouraging smile. He really wanted Livewire to give the Autobots a chance.

Sighing, Livewire grabbed a spare lazer-cutter and began slicing her own batch of Energon crystals.

Mining Energon wasn't a quick process to complete. Because of the unstabe crystalline structure, it had to be handled delicately or risk an explosive doom of complications.

After a while of slow and careful work, Livewire had made a modest size pile for Optimus to collect. This mech puzzled her: Megatron wouldn't waste his time with such a disgraceful task; and yet Optimus Prime humbly yielded and included himself in the most lowering positions. It was as if the Autobot leader wanted to do those things, that he didn't want to be treated any different than anyother Cybertronian.

"You do not act like a leader," Livewire pointed out while Optimus Prime loaded his arms. "Why not have the rest of your Autobots work while you do whatever leaders do? What makes you so special?"

Knock Out felt reluctance in Night Strike as she got up. He too was disappointed to see her leave.

"Be careful, you know I don't want you coming back scuffed. I already fixed you once." he said softly after she kissed him.

Knock Out worried for her more than he would let on. Night Strike wasn't nearly battled trained enough to seize an Energon mine from the Autobots let alone fight them off.

Starcream waited for Night Strike to show. It always seemed like they were waiting on her everytime the seekeress was to be somewhere. He would have to work on her punctuality.

Night strike smiled. "i promise...and I have a few other questions for you later" She said nipping his chin lightly before leaving. As she made her way to the hangar she met with the other seekers which made up Starscreams armada. "So where are we heading commander?" She asked.

Starscream looked at night strike. "nice of you to join us night strike, we will be working on your punctuality when we return" Starscream said.

night strike rolled her optics like a true teenager. "yes sir" She said as she looked ot hte screen then thought. "I know those caverns...sir its going to be tricky flying through there, thats a military owned air space...we already know the autobots are there correct. I know the humans aren't a match for us but that would mean the autobots have extra fire power" She said.

Starscream lookd to the seekeress. "you do come in handy at times Night strike, I know this that is why we are going via ground bridge. By the way these are for you...they were made by shockwave i trust you know how to use them" Starscream said as he handed her a quiver full of arrows.

Night strike nodded as she put them into her subspace where she kept her arrows.  
~~

Smokescreen looked up at Magnus as if he hadn't heard anything. "yes sir whats up?" He asked giving the commander a happy grin.

Miko rolled in with Bulkhead then smiled but frowned when she saw Ratchet. "Hey Doc...whats wrong?" she asked.

Ratchet looked at miko then shook his helm. "Nothing that concerns you Miko, Im alright though thank you for the worry" he said.

"no probs Ratchet, your family to me" Miko said with a smile.

That warmed Ratchets spark to know that Miko considered him family no doubt the boys did as well. "thank you Miko, jack and Rafe should be back soon why don't you go find some thing to occupy your self while i keep working" He said gently.

"Sure, wresling should be on soon anyways" She said as she bounded off to the tv.

Ultra Magnus noted the smile given by the white mech. If the commander hadn't known Smokescreen had been sneaking around, he would have thought nothing of his friendly grin. But he did all the same. "Seeing is how you have spare time, why don't you occupy youself by helping Optimus and Wheeljack with the Energon mining," he knew that would be punishment enough.

Smokescreen tilted his head to the side wirely. "Would that be a request or an order?"

"That would be an order soldier," Ultra Magnus said more firmly.

Optimus Prime looked over to the deceptifemme who had paused from work and stood with her arms crossed. She had asked a question that most inquired of him; it was also a question that he couldn't always answer.

As he was about to explain, Wheeljack interrupted with a drop of his tool. "Looks like we've got company." His optics where fixed on the green space bridge that materialized out in the sky.

Seekers flew out in swarms, clouding what little sunlight that was visible. Starscream flew ahead with Night Strike in his wake, leading them all, as an assult of energy bolts fell like rain, hitting anything that got in their way.

Optimus quickly flicked out his blasters and turned to the former Wrecker. "Wheeljack, we cannot let the Decepticons attain the Energon," he glanced over to the former Decepticon. "Livewire, if you are truly detached from them, then will you stand by us?"

Her arms racked with effective looking blasters and she turned to him, smirking. "Does this answer your question?"

Aiming her weapons in the air, a wicked bolt of static energy shot cleanly out the muzzle and into the sky where it took down to two fliers. They fell down to earth and landed hard, it didn't look like they would recover any time soon.

Starscream seen this and searched the out the one responsible only finding Livewire among the Autobots.

"So that's what happened- Seekers, destroy the traitor Livewire. I want to present her lifeless husk to lord Megatron."

(this would be a perfect time for wheeljack to use his energy whip on some fliers! where did you go? [smile] ok, i'll go check!)

?Paperlace? left this message:4:32 PM

(gonna have to wait until i can get on the computer. i can't see too much on nintendo)

momo left this message:4:48 PM

"oh no you don't starscream" Wheel Jack said as he pulled out his whip and attached ti tothe seekers wing pulling him down hard. "And Optimus it looks like we have our own back up...hey kid get the energon to the base " Wheel Jack said as he grunted holding starsceam to the ground.

Night Strike looked to see Optimus, Wheel Jack, Smoke Screen and Livewire who she was supprised to see. "You didn't come back because you joined up with them. Why?" She asked as she aimed a well placed double arrow at them.

Wheel Jack looked to Night strike then at Otimus. ~im guessing knock her out and take her back with us aswell sir?~ HE commed the big bot as soon as his attention was divided he'd loosened his grip on the whip and Starscream was let loose.

Starscream looked to night strike. "Shoot femme, don't Hesitate they are the enemy do you understand me" He said.

Night stirke nodded as she let the arrows fly it nicked Optimus's armor but it hit Livewires sholder plating and stuck in.

"nice shot but you have to remember Optimus has tougher armor then you and I do so you have to find his weak spot" Starscream said.

"Yes sir" Night stirke said as she looked at Optimus. "I really don't want to hurt you Optimus, but if you don't back off from the energon this next arrows gonna hit in a very uncomfortable spot" She said.

"Why are you warning him?" Starscream asked.

"He's a better warrior then me and Im giving him the chance to back down" night strike said.

Optimus looked to his shoulder plating wher the arrow had nicked his armor. "Im sorry night strike we cannot let the decepticons have the energon you do what you must and I will do as I must do" He said as he pulled out his blaster and sent a stun blast at her which put her in temporary statsis lock.

Wheel Jack attacked the seekers coming in at them and provided a much needed cover for smoke screen to get the energon thorugh.

Smoke screen was carrying his third load through and soon got help from Bulkhead.

Night strike tried to fight the stasis lock and let loose another arrow that ended up embedded n Optimus's side she saw he didn't grunt in pain from it at all before hitting the ground.

"Slag it all" Starscream said as he soon saw she'd grabbed a few from the mine before passing out. "the girl is smart after all" He thought as he helped her up to her peds. "Your alright just a stun shot. Knew he wouldn't hurt you but knockouts not going to be please" He said.

"no and I promised him i wouldn't get hurt..." She said. ~Hey doc, got hit with a stun gun...im alright no visible marks but i can't move starscreams helping me fly back im alright i promise~ She said.

~not gonna belive this though, I hit him...i planted an arrow in his side...that and live wires shoulder plating thats gonna sting her abit~ she said.

The air was loaded with an array of bolts from both fractions, but they were all shot for one purpose- survival.

That's what Smokescreen was trying to do as an energy bolt nearly struck him in the back as a crate of Energon was hulled into the ground brigde.  
Inside the Autobot base was farely quiet and least of all knowing of the caos that beheld in the colder region of Russia. Miko cushioned herself on the upper deck where wrestling aired on the tv; Bulkhead was right beside her and also enjoying the program, and though he stood from a short distance the screen was still readable. Ratchet was the oppisite, rather than spend his time watching humans strangle each other he tinkered silentle in his corner finishing up on Night Strike's arrows that he knew she would appreciate.

The quietness was gone as Smokescreen ran inside with a load of Energon.

"Hey Bulkhead, I need some help out here! The Decepticons are shooting our guys down!" the young mech exclamated without stopping.

Excitement pumped through Miko. Jumping of the couch, she dashed to the edge of the deck. "Go get 'em, Bulkhead!"

Bulkhead beat his fist together before disapearing in the portal with Ultra Magnus.  
A huff was heard off in the corner. Miko turned to see Ratchet get up and prepare the medbay for wounded.

"Don't look at me like that, you know as well as I do they always come back in need of repair." Ratchet stated as he seen the expression on her face.

A barrage of bolts struck the groung near Livewire's peds, but she dodged them with ease and returned the shots, bringing down more seekers with every blast. Night Strike was a surprise to see. Livewire expected the black flier to remain on the warship where she would be safe from harm.  
There was no intention to harm the seekeress, and it look like Night Strike didn't wanted to hurt Livewire either, but then the flier aimed her arrows and shot.

The arrow ricocheted off Optimus Prime's thick armor and borrowed deep into Livewire's left shoulder. All feeling and connection to that arm vanished into a numbing pain that throbbed with every movement. Livewire had let her guard down and she was suffering from its consequences.

By the time Livewire recoiled herself for a counterstrike on the young femme, Starscream was carrying her away.

The majority of the Energon was safely stored in the Autobot base thanks to the quick work of Smokescreen and Bulkhead. There had been no serious damage sustained other than the puncture wounds if Optimus and Livewire.

Blue fluids leaked out of his side, but Optimus and his Autobots had again won the Energon war.  
Bulkhead looked over to his leader. "Optimus, are you alright?"

"I am fine, nothing a quick repair and some rest would cure."

All around seekers laid motionless. The snow that had once lain untouched now blanketed their resting place.

Wheeljack walked up to Livewire and inspected her arm. "Looks sore," he said as his digits brushed against a sensitive spot.  
In a reaction Livewire balled up her fist and hit the white mech on the should with her good arm. "That hurt!"

"Sorry 'bout that, I won't touch it anymore. Just don't pull it out or it will make things a whole lot worse," the mech raised his servos in defense. He knew Livewire was just a little worked up from being injured and losing to Night Strike. That often left her a irrtated mood.

"I underestimated her, but it wont happen again," she said. It was sort of her way of apologizing without actually saying the words.

Bulkhead turned to speak with Wheeljack when someone disturbing caught his optics. Forgotten emotions and unwanted memories made him retract his battle mace and threatened to pulverize the femme. "What is she doing here?" there was anger in those words.

Night Strike was rushed to the medbay where she was placed on the berth for Knock Out to work.  
He was relieved to see that she wasn't harmed. The Autobot that shot her wasn't intending to do damage just immobilize her movements. The injury, if you call it, wasn't hard to reverse and only took a few minutes.

He hooked her into the monitors and attempted to undo to process.

"I'm glade to see that you are still in one piece, Night Strike, and that you brought back some crystals even when Starscream wasn't capable of winning the Energon war," he was still a little mad at Starscream. The commander never failed to mention to Knock Out how he lost the last battle. "I'm also impressed that you got a shot in the Optimus. How well do you think you injured him?"

wheel jack moved to protect live wire. "Bulk stand down she's being hunted by megatron an she's being granted asylum amongst us if she shows her true colors then you can pound the living metal out of her but not until then. " wheel Jack said as he looked to Livewire. "You alright?" he asked. Soon looking to Optimus who had an arrow embedded in his side.  
~

Night strike looked to his side. "I put an arrow into his side he should be feeling it right about now" She said. "I also got live wire but i was aiming for her spark...why'd she betray us" night strike asked.

starscream grinned. 'you did very well out there night strike' he said.

"thank you sir' night strike said as she still couldn't move. "I hate being not able to move, " she said as she sat up.

Megatron soon entered the medical bay and saw she was sitting up. "Starscream told me what happened. My dear, you are possibly the first who is still in battle training to land a blow on Optimus" Megatron said.

"It was dumb luck sir and it wasn't enough to wound him it didn't even phase him, though Livewire though got her shoulder plating in deep i think" Night strike said.

"Both of them? Shockwave was right about you Night strike, you are a fast learner which is what I like to hear...doctor as soon as she's ready to go. Take her down to the training bay and lets see what she can really do" Megatron said.

~Why is every one so happy i hit both of them and can you tell him i need alittle more time...I really don't want to train right now~ Night stirke said to knockout through com.

Smoke screen looked to Otpimus who'd now got between bulkhead and Livewire.

"Bulkhead stand down this instant, I understand what feelings you may have but she has requested asylum with us. "Optimus said.

Bulkhead pulled back his wrecking ball and transformed it back to his servo. "She's not coming to the base is she, this may be a trap the decepticons set up" Bulkhead said.

"Bulk she jst got shot by their rookie, i doubt the decepticons are in on this besides she wasn't the only one that shot at her. I had Starscream down before he could" WHeel jack said.

Knock Out nodded with understandment and turned to face his leader. "Lord Megatron, perhaps Night Strike should rest first, she did just get back from a battle and must be exhausted. Besides, with Livewire absent there will be no one left to train her properly."

A tiny smile tipped the side of his mouth. "That is where you are wrong, doctor. Livewire is resideing with the Autobots at my command. She is to find out their base location and report back with any significant information that could give us the advantage to win us the war. And with her strong connection with the Wrecker Wheejack, it won't only make her task easier, but also test where her loyalty lies. If it happens that she is against us, then I will personally be her destruction, until then continue to fire at her, if the Autobots think that Livewire has truly left the Decepticons then they may not suspect our little ruse. But no one is permitted to offline her otherwise. I do not trust that bounty hunter any more than I did that deceiver Airachnid."

"Very clever, Lord Megatron, but I have my doubts about that femme. I hardly think she will return, let alone return with anything of value to us." Starscream retoted.

Smokescreen silently watched as the argument between Wheeljack and Bulkhead continued in a heated match that debated back and forth like a pingpong tournament. As much as he liked giving his opinion- though it was usually the first thing that popped into his mind- Smokescreen thought it would be wiser to keep quiet for now. This was mostly because he had no understanding in the depth of their conversation.

Livewire however did. She knew Bulkhead had every right to feel the animosity that had been built up towards her over the years. But it wasn't the green mech's expressive behavior that worried Livewire. Bulkhead was the type to blow off steam then remain neutral in an unfriendly way. No, Bulkhead wasn't what consered her, it was Ultra Magnus and his quietness on the whole situation.

He hadn't move from where he stood since seeing Livewire and Wheeljack back together. It was like his worst nightmare had returned once again to haunt him. His optics were fixed on the femme, but they were a distant stare that almost left chills whenever she dared to look at them.

"I don't see what the big deal is. So the new femme is a Decepticon, Night Strike is too and nobody seemed to have a problem with that," Smokescreen tried to voice his reasoning.

"Keep out of this newbie, you don't know the things she's done," Bulkhead expressed his anger then turned his helm towards the femme in question. "I don't even think we should give her a chance, not after what she did."

Optimus looked to smokescreen. "Smokescreen its best you wait at the base I will handle this" He said as he looked to Ultra magnus. "Take him back" He said as he turned his attention to the wreckers. "Bulkhead, I understand your reasonings for this. THat is why she's under probation and when she gets to base her weapons will be taken offline until we find more energon" Optimus said hoping that would smooth some of the anger.

Wheel Jack looked to Livewire then at Bulkhead. "She just saved your aft from getting shot Bulkhead. Would you wrather one of those arrows be embedded in your leg joint cause from the way I saw it bud had it gone past her it would have hit you" Wheel Jack said as he looked to his friend.

Megatron looked to the femme he did see what the doctor claimed. "You've made your point doctor. For now night stirke is to stay with you until she's ready to start her training again. But I do expect that to be soon, she may be young but she's no sparkling by any means. You did well this day Night strike that alone is why im giving you a reprive from yoru training understood?" He said looking to the femme.

"Yes Lord megatron" Night strike said as she bowed her head lightly.

Megatron grinned at this, he had to give it to the femme she knew her place and knew it well. No one knew to bow to him besides the higher ranked officers under his command. But the instant she'd come aboard she bowed, she answered to him lord or sir what ever the case may have been. He turned on his peds then walked out. "Starscream, give the femme some time to rest, return to your dutys" He said.

"Y...yes Lord Megatron" Starscream stuttered only for the fact his other duty was to feed and contain the beast and htat was one job he didn't like.

Smokescreen looked at Optimus then at Bulkhead. "That I won't argue about that, but still if optimus is willing to give her a chance so should you, even if you don't like it. If she turns theres no doubt optimus will put her down like any con" Smoke screen said before going with Ultra magnus.  
Magnus looked to the kid then sighed. "Well said but I agree with bulkhead on this one Prime, I've heard what she's done and its some thing the children at the base should be exposed to. Night strikes one thing, she used to be human but she's still a con in training. Livewire is a fully trained warrior remember that Optimus" He said as he brought Smoke screen through.

Miko looked to see this then saw the energon. "Wow you gusy got alot and why don't you look happy?" she asked.

"We got jumped" Smoke screen said.

"Cons?" Ratchet asked.

"yeah, Night strike was there and got Optimus and wheel jacks girlfriend...currently him and bulkhead aren't seeing optic to optic at the moment." Smokescreen said.

Miko looked at Smokescreen then at Ratchet.  
"injured how?" Ratchet asked soon looking at the bio meters on Optimus there was some damage.

"arrow planted what looks to be deep in his side. He's not cringing doc most likely its made to stay in if pulled out it could do worse damage. She wasn't playing this time doc...you don't think shockwave could have done some thing to her do you?" Smokescreen asked.

Ratchet wouldn't be able to tell unless he'd did a full processor scan of the femme again. "I don't know Smokescreen, and where was livewire injured thought i may not be repairing her" Ratchet asked.  
"upper shoulder plate left side same as optimus its deep. She cried out in pain when Wheel jack tried to pull it out thats how optimus knew not to pull his out" Smoke screen said.

Jack looked to his mother then at Ratchet. "its getting late and my moms offering me ar ride home. Im gonna head out. keep me posted alright?" Jack said.

Ratchet nodded. "See you later Jack" he said understanding why he wanted to leave their base.  
"You alright ?" Arcee asked.

"Yeah i'm alright Cee, thanks for asking. Just alot of things on my mind that I and my mom have to sort through. My cousins alive for one, how are we going to explain this to my aunt for two with out freaking the hell out of her and three we can't tell her about you guys she wouldn't be able to handle it" Jack said.

Arcee nodded.

Night strike looked at Knockout. "thank you for doing that Knockout" She said as she held his servo trying to sit up. She knew it wore off because Knockout said it would but her body still felt the initial shock of the shot.

Shockwave listened to the conversation between the medic and his experiment and sighed before walking off to find megatron. As he did he explained what he thought was going on, he didn't know for sure but he would keep his lord informed.

Megatron nodded. "Do what needs to be done Shockwave, if it means threatening her once human family then so be it. I will have her loyalty shockwave if she get hurt in the process that is on her shoulder plates" He said.

Shockwave nodded before walking off. "As you wish lord megatron" He said as he made his way to where the vehicons and eradicons spent their down time.

Livewire stood off to the side behind Wheeljack at a safe distance from the large, green mecha. Her features were almost neutral, not bareing any readable emotions. She remained quiet and waited patiently for the outcome.

The idea of having her weapons deactivated was not appealing in the least. It was bad enough that her arm dangled at her side with no feeling of connection whatsoever. Livewire knew she was at a disadvantage and in no way fit to defend herself, but if that was the only way for the Autobots to trust her then she would have to trust them in return. And that wouldn't be easy, for either of them.

But that was the question they all were thinking, wasn't it? Could she be trusted; would she pull the same stunt? Could they be trusted or will they do me in?

Bulkhead emitted a low growl before sighing in defeat. He knew that there was no way out of this situation than to give in. But if Livewire pulled anything suspicious, Bulkhead would be the first to end it.

"I still don't trust her. And if she lays one digit on Miko I'll make sure she never fights again," he turned on his peds before anyone could stop him and entered the ground bridge alone.

Wheeljack made Bulkhead frustrated the way he would stubbornly stickup for Livewire, knowing what she had done. It was like Wheeljack didn't even care what happened to their fallen comrades just as long as he got his girl back. But Bulkhead wouldn't forget nor would he forgive her that easily.

"Not a problem, my dear," Knock Out said as he helped the seekeress to her peds. "What do you plan to do now?"

He held on tightly as Night Strike's legs wobble with every step. "It will take some time before your stabilizers began to functioned properly. Until then you will have to hang onto me," it didn't appear that Night Strike would had anything against that, her head rested on his should as Knock Out walked to her quarters.

Starscream entered the hanger bay that was becoming more like a secondary room to him everyday. In his arms was a sizable container of Energon for the Predacon, but when Starscre m began to look around, the beast was nowhere to be seen. Under his breath, Starscream cursed to his Creator. He knew somehow this would be put on him if he could find the Predacon, and that was the last thing he wanted.  
"Here you stupid beast, I brought some Energon for you. You can come out now." he waited a few minutes to see if the beast would surface. There was nothing but silence in the air.

"I command you to come out right this instant!" his voice rose eith authority.

Still silence.

"Don't make me punish you!"

Again silence.

By this time Starscream was worried. If Megatron found out the Predacon was missing he would be the one blamed and punished. He had to find the Predacon before Megatron found out.

As the autobots made their way back to base Miko was happy to have bulkhead back. "Dude you alright?" She asked.

Optimus and live wire were both looked at and quickly treated.

"I have to say she's getting better with her designs optimus. I heard you shot at her...stun round i belive?" Ratchet asked

Optimus could only nodd as he looked to the two wreckers who weren't speaking to each other at the moment. "Wheel jack you have your orders, so once she's patched up keep her with you at all times am i clear" He said.

Wheel jack nodded. "Yes sir, bulk I didn't forget alright if thats what your thinking. I just belive in what The big bots sayin. Every one deserves a second chance.." He said looking to his friend hoping he wouldn't be mad at him.

Wheel jack looked at Bulkhead. ~Im gonna see what she does, I understand bringing her here was a stupid move but think of it this way, if she leads us to the cons we can wipe them out completely...well baring Night strike because i don't think Jack would forgive us if we torched his cousin to molten metal scrap but you get what im trying to say bulk. I love her, but i don't trust her fully. You are and will always be my brother even if were not energon related~ HE said to the mechs com.

The predacon was out flying in the night sky around jasper avoiding the humans but when he could he landed to survey the land and rest his wings.

Night strike smiled as she looked at Knockout. "I might not be able to walk straight right now but i would like to continue what was so rudely interupted while we both were resting" She said as she looked up at her red knight in shining armor.

Despite the severity of her wounds, Optimus was taken care of first. Though there was no agument given over that as Livewire stood off in a corner feeling out of place in a base full of nothing but the enemy. The whole atmosphere was cold in the sense that everyone ignored the deceptifemme except for Wheeljack who was given a hard time for her sake.

The poor mech was in the middle of it all. His best friend barely wanted to speak with him, let alone his commander wouldn't even look at him in the optics. On the other hand, Livewire was the very one that had caused him problems and at the same time she was everything to him.

Optimus Prime done his best to smooth things over between the four, but no matter what Optimus said it was going to take time.

Bulkhead looked over to Wheeljack for only a second. "Watch your back around her, Jackie," he warned before converting into his vehicle mode. The passenger door opened for Miko to climb in and took off out the hanger doors.

Wheeljack understood how Bulkhead felt, but it hurt all the same to have a best friend mad at you.  
Bulkhead took it hard emotionally, but no one knew how Ultra Magnus was taking it inside. Those mechs were just five out of the many he commanded. The Wreckers were infamous for being the toughest team the Autobots had to offer, and he lost those five due to the female Wheeljack fell in love with. Having her here brought back all of that horror. Still he gave a small glance to Wheeljack. "Give him time to cool off. We all are going to need time to adjust."

This would be the most sensitive part of the reunion. And Livewire felt sorry for the mech.  
Tapped into Wheeljack's comlink, Livewire gently spoke with him. "There will be nothing I could do to make up for my past, but I want you to know that I am sorry, for everyhing."

A smile widen acrossed his features and a gleam sparked in his orbs at the thought. "If that is what you really want I'm all yours."  
His pace quickened, Knock Out half walked and half carried Night Strike to her room. His quarters would have been his choice, but her was more closer than his.

Night strike held onto Knockout lightly but firm enough to where she wouldn't fall out of his arms. "Im sure, trust me on this. I seriously thought Optimus was gonna offline me with that shot he only aimed for my leg joints...I was scared i don't know how you do it Knockout" She said nuzzling and nipping his neck cables all the way to her room.

A few vehicons looked at the science officers way then stood. "do you need some thing sir?" he asked.

"yes, track down Night strikes former family...human family and bring them here were going to be using them as bargaining chips to the femme so she will not disobey or lose loyalty" Shockwave said.

This brought a smile to every ones facial plates. "no need to say anything further...sir" an eradicon said as he took off with his flight.

At the darby residence Cadence Darby who was junes younger sister looked to Jack. "You alright?" She asked her nephew.

"im fine aunt cadence, its been a while but some thing reminded me of Trista today" Jack said.

Cadence nodded. "I know how you feel..." She said as she walked to the window soon seeing several black and purple cars pull up. "Sis you expecting company?" She asked.

June shook her head. "no why?" She asked soon seeing vehicons."Not good, jack get arcee" June said pushing her sister towards the garage. ~Prime we have a problem!~ June called over the com she was given.

Arcee got outside and tried to lure them away only to see they were after the family she was meant to protect. "Scrap" she said.

Jack looked up at Arcee then at his aunt. "Why are they here?" Jack asked.

Arcee shrugged before looking to see bulkhead pulling up front as well as Smokescreen. "get them out of there bulkhead" Arcee said.  
Jack ran to bulkhead and held open the door for his mother. "Mom, AUnt cadence" He called.  
Cadence had already been picked up by an eradicon which was just now taking off. "June!" She screamed.

Arcee saw this then cursed under her breath. "Get them to base Bulkhead Now!" Arcee said as she transformed only to be blocked by vehicons. "There getting smarter" She said as she transformed and started using her blasters to get htrough the vehicons.

June looked up to see optimus coming throught the ground bridge and looked towards the eradicon taking off with the human inside.

Optimus looked at June then at Arcee. "Get them to base and stay there I will retrive nurse darbys sister" He said taking to the skys and flying after the con.

The Eradicon grinned as he gained speed. "Eradicon to base need immediate ground bridge have target on servo and am being chased by optimus prime do you copy~ he said.

Soundwave got the message then opened the bridge soon sending another to send the autobot leader to another location.

Megatron and Shockwave stood as the eradicon transformed and the human female screamed her lungs out before falling unconsious. "Tomorrow bring the female to the training grounds" He said.

"As you wish lord megatron" The Eradicon said.

"What about now though?" He asked.

"Stick it in a cell" Megatron said waving the grunt off.

The grunt brought the human to the cell and set her inside.

Night strike blushed as she felt knockouts servos on the more sensitive wires in her hip and thigh joints. "your a tease knockout...but it feels so good. I want to pleasure you as well but I don't know how" She purred lovingly.

Smokescreen looked to Optimus coming back then at June and Jack who had a look of worry to them. "We'll get your sister back June" he said.

June looked at Optimus then saw he was back empty handed. "Why did they take her Optimus? She knows nothing about whats going on or about you...she will now and this will scare her" June said.

Arcee felt for the nurse she'd seen her sister get scared over a passing police vehicle. "I don't think they want to kill her June...i think she's being used as leverage. What if Night strike is showing signs of wanting to join us. They bring her there and she's not going to because she'll wnat to protect her mother" Arcee said.

June didn't even think of that and that made her worry even worse.

Optimus nodded as he thought then nodded. "This is a dire situation indeed...I am sorry we didn't arrive sooner june" He said.

"you did what you could and to tell you the truth Optimus, ive been expecting them to do this." June asked.

"Explain" Optimus asked.

"It was going to happen sooner or later right, she was going to not listen to Megatron and this was the only way to make her listen" June said

Wheel jack nodded as he looked to Livewire. "I know...but it still hurts...i stand by what I promise" he said as he lead her to his quarters on base. That was until he heard the SoS from june darby. "That doesn't sound good" He said.

"What should we do now?" Ratchet asked solemnly.

"There isn't too much we can do, not with the Decepticons on constant move. We can only hope for the best until otherwise," Optimus Prime said quietly.

Ratchet nodded slowly. He knew Optimus spoke the truth. "Primus forbid if somthing should happen to them."

On the couch, the teens tried to comfort June, but it wasn't working this time. Whether it was about her son's whereabouts or her niece's safety, June's life felt like everything negative was burying her under in a hideous mound. Her sister wasn't strong. Even as a child the slightest difficults would put her in the state of frenzy. But in the hands of the Decepticons could be the worst circumstance for her.

Tears threatened to run down her cheeks as her hands hoved over her face, hiding her fears that swelled within. She just didn't know what to do anymore.

Patting her on the back, Jack tried to comfort his mother with a reassuring hug. He knew his aunt wasn't prepared, for any of this, but if Trista could be strong then so could her mother. Sometimes the weakest had a secret strength hidden away, only emerging in the most dire of situations.

By this time Wheeljack and Livewire walked into the main room expecting the worst of the outcome.  
Bulkhead instantly rose up and attacked with words with the sight of the deceptifemme. "How do we know she didn't have something to do with this? Maybe she's the one that told bucket head where to find June's sister?" he understood how June felt; he knew what it was like to loose companions.

Night Strike was taken to her room and gently placed on the berth. Her room was much smaller than his modest sized facility. Not that he minded, though, he had other things on mind.

Slinder digits slipped in and out of her platings, teasing and tweeking the sensitive wiring inside. Knock Out hovered her tiny build as he crawled in closer.

"Lets you servos to the asking," his hushed voice tickled her audits.

Night strike blushed as her servos went around his hips gently getting to the sentitive wires where she knew they were. Her optics looked right into his red orbs with a smile on her face plating. Her spark was beating faster and her body starting to heat up once more.

Night strike thought and that made her blush even more. "Knockout...ive got a question...though slightly on the perverted side.." She said as her servo dipped to his thighs.

Miko wanted to cry at this as well. "This isn't right we can't just sit on our butts while Jacks aunt is out there" Miko said.  
Rafe looked at Miko. "We can't miko...besides we don't knwo where the cons are" Rafe said.  
Miko and Jack nodded. "Can we stay here Optimus...i don't think going home would be safe" Jack said.  
Optimus nodded. "You and your motehr are always welcome here Jack" He said as he went to make a call to Fowler.

Ratchet looked to Bulkhead and knew the others were thinking it as well. "We won't know until we talk to he and right now she's resting" He said

The predacon stayed close to the femmes ship finally finding the thing after she'd left.

The aerial commander paced back and forth on the opened deck until a group of subordinates arrived to meet him.

"Commander Starscream, you sent for us?" one asked.  
"Yes," Starscream replied, folding his arms around his back. "I want you to scavenge the skies for the missing Predacon, the dumb beast no doubt left in search for Livewire. Do not let Shockwave find out that his pet went rogue, and more important, don't let Lord Megatron know. The blame the last thing I need on my shoulders right now."

The seekers nodded in compliance. They knew their orders and took to the clouds flying in various directions as their scanners made a wide sweep.

He felt her tiny digits dipping into his back strut as she mimiced the movements he had done. It made the red mech's body shiver slightly at the cool tips of her metalic digits against the heated warmth of his insides.

Knock Out peered down to Night Strike's icy blue optics and smiled. "Ask away, my dear."

"I just think it's a little weird how she shows up just before June's sister was taken by the Decepticons," Bulkhead stated his opinion, not caring what the others thought. "I say we wake her up now and get some answers."

Wheeljack showed Livewire to his quarters and right away she could tell that the room was hardly used. There was nothing hanging up or lying around to symbolize that he even felt cozy being in here.  
Off to the left of the room was a berth big enough to hold one person attached to the wall. To the opposite wall on the lower end was an empty desk and a chair that faced it.

The bunker itself wasn't large, but it was all the agent Fowler could come up with at such a short notice. The rooms were tiny and almost crowded with little space to hold them all comfortably. But they were all grateful nonetheless to be given a home at all to haven in.

"Where will I rest?" she asked, turning to Wheeljack.

Ratchet looked to Optimus. "What do you think Optimus?" He asked looking to their leader for answers.

Smokescreen and Arcee looked to Optimus then at June who was still trying to stop crying. Smoke screen looked at Bulkhead.

Optimus looked at Ratchet. "Bring her out of recharge, this needs to be settled and I would be best if she stayed with wheel Jack off base for a few days" Optimus said.

Night strike blushed as she looked up at him. "umm...would it be alright...if...i can touch your...you know" She said as she placed her servo over his cod piece. "ive never seen one, well dispite the medical manuals ive been reading and im curious" She said.

The seekers looked around then saw the remains of chard forest. ~Commander chard trees going in to investigate~

Wheel jack looked at Livewire. "We'll find you a place to rest, but until then do yo uwant to head back to your ship?" He asked.


End file.
